Bienvenue scolaire
by Melgamonster
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en la preparatoria Gintama. Nuevos reinados y nuevas aventuras esperan. [AU] [OCS] [Okikagu escolar] [Completado]
1. Capitulo 1

**n/a: este fic está en un universo cualquiera escolar, donde la imaginación de las lectoras las lleve, dejando a los personajes en su edad. Lo narra Sougo :3**

Era verano, eso significaba el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar.

La fiesta de bienvenida de la escuela se celebró antes de la entrada a clases. Pase a tercer grado, en la preparatoria Gintama, y este era mi último año.

Fui a la fiesta, solo, a identificar a mis futuras presas de tortura para el año, ya fueran hombres o mujeres. Estaba sentado en una esquina y las niñas de primer grado se me abalanzaban pidiendo que bailara con ellas, rechace a todas, no me llamó ninguna la atención, estaban muy maquilladas y con unos vestidos muy cortos, parecía que iban a la zona roja en vez de a una fiesta de la escuela.

Decidí ir por algo de beber, así que estaba enfrente de la barra de bebidas, tomando una piña colada sin alcohol, no me quejo, no soy muy fan de él; cuando por mi campo de visión pasa una cabeza con unos cabellos color escarlata, al parecer no era muy alta ya que se perdía en la multitud, me llamó mucho la atención, ya que ese color de cabellos es muy raro por aquí, de seguro es pintado, intenté seguirla por curiosidad, pensé que iba sola, pero me detuve en seco al ver que estaba con el amor platónico del profesor de educación física, la maestra de kendo, Otae, y con un grupito, que me imagino que son de primer grado, ya que no reconocía a nadie, solo pude identificar a las gafas del hermano de la maestra, que creo que él va en segundo grado.

Ella resaltaba entre todos ellos, ya sea por su color de cabellos, por su pálida piel o por su vestido rojo con dorado que resaltaba su pequeña figura, que no era para nada sexy, sino tierno y adorable, como una muñeca.

Me quede por ahí observando la situación, ya me parezco al profesor de educación física, en el ratito que estuve, pude ver que rechazó gentilmente a varios hombres que la intentaron sacar a bailar, los rechazaba con un no y una cálida sonrisa que a los hombres los dejaba embobados y aceptaban el rechazo tranquilamente. Excepto uno ya la estaba jalando de la muñeca ella solo decía "no, déjame, suéltame" pude nota que volteo a ver a la maestra pero ella estaba ocupada con mi maestro de educación física, golpeándolo, así que, por amor a la justicia salí en su defensa, si yo también me sorprendí, ya enfrente de los dos mi gran boca me traicionó:

-"Oe, oe, paren el escándalo, si tanto quieres salir a bailar con una tabla, ahí en el armario de educación física hay muchas"-dije con un tono de voz sin expresión

Pude ver que el muchacho era de segundo grado, uno de mis víctimas del año pasado, él también me reconoció y rápido se alejó. En vez de recibir un cálido "gracias" de su parte, la joven de cabellos rojos, me dio una cachetada, pegaba duro para tener un pequeño cuerpo.

-"Are, Are, las tablas también sirven para pegar, si era así ¿por qué no se defendió sola? Señorita Tablón"- otra vez mi gran boca, ¿no podía solo retirarme sin decir nada más?

-"Pues yo nunca pedí tu ayuda, estúpido, y si no le pegué a él era porque quería conservar la imagen"-me respondió su voz no era algo que hechizara, era más bien una voz chillona.

-"¿Imagen? ¿De qué? ¿Tuya? ¿De una niña tierna y adorable?"-lo dije con sarcasmo y pequeñas risas, mientras le alborotaba el cabello con mi mano encima de su cabeza.

\- "Si" - me afirmó con un tono muy bajo, luego alzó más la voz - "gracias a ti, todo se fue a la mierda, gracias zopenco"-y avanzó hacia mí con una sonrisa retorcida, yo solo di unos leves pasos hacia atrás. De pronto la perdí de vista, su altura le ayudo a perderse entre la multitud cuando la sentí detrás de mí me dio un fuerte golpe de karate en cuello y me fui desvaneciendo poco a poco, lo último que pude ver fue su sonrisa de grandeza antes de caer totalmente en el piso y perder el conocimiento.

 **n/a: decidí hacer un fic con continuación :O, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, la idea del fic es que acaben juntos, pero obvio no tan fácil xD, Sera una relación Sado-Sado, pero Okita será el que seda al papel de masoquista, tal vez lo suba un dia si y un dia no, es proyecto de vacaciones :3. HOY ES NOCHE BUENA Y MAÑANA NAVIDAD, disfrútenlo al máximo y si no, pues mínimo disfruten el fic :3**


	2. Capitulo 2

-Oe oe ¿Asesino-san? ¿Asesino-san?-escuché una voz sin ninguna expresión hablandome, mientras me picaba en las costillas con un palito. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, mientras intentaba identificar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y, la persona al ver eso me cuestionó -¿Cómo te llamas Asesino-san? ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Cállate tragadonas, deja dormir-dije, mientras me ponía de pie y pude identificar el lugar donde estabamos, era la azotea del salón de fiesta, también pude sentir algo pegajoso en mi cabello y mi espalda.

-Todavía que evito que te dejen peor y asi me agradeces - Ella también se ponia de pie.

-¿Es sangre esto que tengo en la cabeza? -pregunté, claramente ignorando lo que me dijo.

-No solo es un poco de ponche -respondía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Algo me dice que sabes lo que paso - le dije mientras iba caminando hacia el mismo lugar que ella, poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

 _-inicio del Flash back-_

 _Kagura después de noquear a Sougo, fue por un poco de ponche y se lo rego en la cabeza, le pidio un lápiz labial a unas de las chicas que estaban con ella, y con éste empezó a hacer unos garabatos en la cara del chico, sus amigas se reían de lo atrevida que era la joven, mientras que unas gafas flotantes intentaban detenerla. Una vez finalizada su obra de arte en el rostro del de ojos carmesí se fue a bailar con su grupito._

 _Mientras otra chica de cabellos negros como la noche, iba pasando por ahi mientras comía una dona. Vio a su compañero de club tendido en el piso, con unos garabatos en el rostro. Cuando se termino su golosina se limpio sus manos en las ropas del tendido en el piso, mientras lo levantaba para cargarlo y llevarlo a la azotea, para que nadie más lo viera._

 _-Fin del Flash back-_

-Gracias -dije sin mucha emoción.

-Sólo lo hice para no manchar la imagen de nuestro club -me respondió mientras abría la puerta

-Gracias por abrirme la puerta, tengo algo pendiente con una cierta niña

-Ella ya no esta, tendrás que esperar hasta inicio de clases, además no te conviene

-¿Temes por tu amiguita? -pregunté con un tono burlón

-Temo por el club que pierda más su dignidad, ya que la maestra tampoco hace cosas muy buenas.

-No te molestes en preocuparte

-Lo hago, porque hemos esatado intentado llegar a las nacionales

-Ya tranquila -dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ya en el salón, me dirigí a la puerta, ya no tengo que seguir buscando víctimas, pues acabo de encontrar a una que no se va a librar tan fácil y tengo que pensar en las mil y unas formas para torturarla, marcar su piel nivea y que se arrepienta toda su vida de haberse metido con el rey de los sadicos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/a: lo escrito en cursiva lo narra el narrador :v, en normal Kagura y en negritas mía :3**

* * *

 _Era el día de inicio de clases y, la preparatoria Gintama no sería la excepción._

 _Estaban en la ceremonia de bienvenida todos los alumnos. Donde se presentaban los maestros, y se dan mensajes de motivación a los alumnos por varias autoridades, maestros y alumnos del plantel y, ya casi iba a terminar, la directora estaba dando su discurso y este estaba programado como el último._

 _Los alumnos de primer año estaban muy entusiasmados de empezar un ciclo distinto en su vida, un nuevo capítulo de su historia, donde se enfrentarían a retos y obstáculos. Todos, excepto una joven de cabellos bermellón, que estaba hasta adelante en la fila. Vestía el uniforme escolar, traía sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas y unas gafas circulares. Ella ya mostraba signos de aburrimiento y sueño; se estuvo piñizcando los brazos para evitar dormirse, también intentándole hacer plática a su amiga._

—Soyo-chan estoy muy feliz de que estemos en el mismo salón — _exclamaba con alegría la joven, volteando a ver a su amiga que estaba formada atrás de ella._  
—Yo también Kagura-chan, pero no podemos distraernos, es un evento importante y nos están explicando varias cosas que hay que hacer hoy en nuestro primer día, además somos nuevos no sabemos cómo sea la disciplina aquí _—decía la de cabello oscuro suelto hasta la cintura con un tono cariñoso pero firme._  
—Está bien — _respondió volteando al frente e intentando poner atención a las que serían las últimas palabras de la directora._  
—Les doy la bienvenida a esta su escuela, por ultimo quiero decirles a los nuevos alumnos de esta institución que pasen a sus salones, su maestro a cargo pasara a verlos y les dará un recorrido por toda la escuela; y luego pasaran a la explanada de la escuela y se encontraran con los alumnos de los clubs que se encuentran disponibles, por ser de primer año solo pueden pertenecer a un club, escojan sabiamente ya que solo se podrán cambiar una vez en todo su primer año escolar. Mucho éxito a todos y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. ( **Y que comiencen los juegos del hambre xD ok no** )— _exclamaba una mujer mayor con piel morena y cabello oscuro con un peinado Taka Shimada llamada Otose._

— ¿Soyo-chan sabes donde es nuestro salón? —le pregunte a mi mejor amiga y nueva compañera, ambas vamos juntas desde el prescolar y que suerte que ahora también estemos juntas en el bachillerato, no puedo estar más feliz.  
—Fue donde fue la junta de los padres —El tono que ella siempre usaba era dulce, me trata con mucho cariño.  
—No vine a la junta, me quede en casa dormida —dije con indiferencia.  
—Bueno sígueme —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano y nos hacíamos camino entre los otros estudiantes.

Nosotros estábamos en el salón de usos múltiples, salimos y nos encontramos con una gran explanada, en ella había varios puestos donde me imagino que serán las demostraciones de los clubs, pero eso impide que podamos ver, anduvimos vagando en medio de los puestos, andaba buscando una cara conocida ya sea Pat-san, Nobume-chan o algún maestro pero simplemente no puede encontrar a nadie, vi que Soyo-chan no se ubicaba y entre en su rescate, suelo ser muy quitada de la pena y hablar mucho con desconocidos, entable conversación con el primero que vi.

—Buenos días, nos podrías indicar el camino al salón 1-C —le dije con una voz melosa. El tipo no reaccionaba se me quedo viendo como si hubiera sido la primera chica que había visto en toda su vida.  
—Mejor pregúntale a otra persona — _Soyo sabía lo que le pasaba al pobre chico y es que se quedó asombrado de la belleza de Kagura, a pesar de sus lentes fondo de botella y sus dos coletas, los chicos quedaban fascinados con su tono de voz, su cabello escarlata y sus ojos azules._  
—Bueno — Nunca entiendo porque pasa esto, siempre es así cuando hablo con los chicos, intentare con una chica. Veo a persona con falda y supuse que era una chica —Hola, ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón 1-C?  
—Sí, ves el edificio más grande, el de tres pisos, ahí es el edificio de los salones de clases, ahí busca el salón que te corresponde.  
—Gracias —dijimos al unísono.

Caminamos agarradas de las manos evitando los puestos de los clubs, los estaban decorando muy bonito. Mientras caminábamos empecé a hablarle a Soyo.  
— ¿Ya sabes a que club vas a entrar, o idea de alguno?  
—No sé qué clubs haya, pero seguramente no será alguno de deporte soy pésima en ellos, pero me imagino que tú si entraras en uno de esos.  
—No Soyo-chan por favor, no me dejes sola—decía mientras la abrazaba por arriba de los hombros  
—Kagura-chan debemos estar en lo que nos guste, tú eres buena para eso, yo no tanto así que solo será una clase la que estemos separadas, no te va a pasar nada —me decía mientras me acariciaba mi cabello  
—Está bien.

Al parecer llegamos muy rápido al edificio, los "unos" estaban en la planta baja y corresponden al primer año y las letras van desde la "A" a la "I", y los salones están por orden alfabético, nuestro salón es el C así que era el tercer salón que vimos y sus ventanas estaban antes que la puerta, pude notar que ya estaba casi lleno, precisamente cuando Soyo y yo entramos, todas las miradas se quedaron en nosotras, nosotras solo sonreímos y nos dirigimos a unas bancas vacías que estaban por la ventana contraria a la puerta. Nos presentamos con las otras chicas que estaban alrededor de nuestros lugares, no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres, pero tengo todo el año para aprendérmelos. Así que nos pusimos a platicar  
— ¿Se conocieron hoy en la ceremonia?—preguntaba una de ellas, la que estaba sentada a lado de Soyo  
—No, nos conocemos desde el preescolar—le conteste.  
—Que genial, ¿amigas por siempre? —cuestiono la que estaba junto mío  
—Algo así —respondimos al unísono Soyo y yo. Al notar eso empezamos a reír.  
—Qué bueno —comentaba con aires de tristeza la de atrás mío.  
— ¿Ya saben a qué tipo de club van a entrar? —pregunte, quería tener aunque sea alguien conocida en mi club.  
—No sabemos qué tipo de clubs haya pero definitivamente yo no me iré a deportes —contesto la que estaba detrás mío.  
—Igual yo—la de mi lado.  
—Ni yo —a lado de Soyo.  
—Yo tal vez —la de en frente de Soyo.  
—Genial ¿Qué clases de deportes te gustan? —cuestione entusiasmada de tener aunque sea a alguien en deportes  
—Jugar en equipo con pelota ¿y a ti?  
—Artes marciales  
—Creo que no estaremos juntas  
—Eso parece —dije mientras me recostaba en mi escritorio.

Pasaba el tiempo y vi que Soyo-chan platicaba con las chicas que recién conocimos yo solo me limite a escuchar, veía por la ventana.  
El maestro no llegaba, ya casi se completaba una hora y nosotros sin maestro, por la ventana pude notar que varios grupos ya habían pasado, según sabia a las nueve debíamos ir a la explanada. A los diez minutos para las nueve vimos a un adulto mayor con una bata, el cabello alborotado y unos lentes parecidos a los míos entrar por la puerta de nuestro salón.  
—Hola chicos yo seré su maestro a cargo, por favor sean buenos niños y no me causen problemas —dijo con mucha pereza y yo pude reconocer esa voz.  
—Gin-chan —grite con emoción haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.  
—Kagura-chan, que alegría verte por aquí, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, que bueno que ya estés convirtiéndote en una bella jovencita, pero por favor aquí son Ginpachi-sensei —Pude notar nostalgia en su voz. Yo solo sonreí y asentí —Bueno chicos, como ya se lo dije a su compañera soy Ginpachi-sensei seré su maestro a cargo durante este semestre, doy clases de literatura y me gustan los dulces, haría que todos se presentaran pero ya estamos cortos de tiempo, así que vamos a fuera y les enseñare la escuela —decía Gin-chan muy entusiasmado.  
—Sensei pero a las nueve debemos de estar en la explanada y ya son 9:01 —decía uno de mis compañeros.  
—Cierto, cierto, bueno vayan a la explanada tienen hasta las 10:30, después de esa hora los quiero aquí para ir a ver la escuela —decía Gin-chan.  
—Siiiiiii —respondimos al unísono.

Ya estaba con afuera con Soyo-chan y nuestro nuevo grupo de amigas. Fuimos avanzando algo temerosas, en eso una me comenzó a hablar.  
—Así que conoces al maestro, ¿cuándo lo conociste?  
—Sí, si cuéntanos —decían las otras  
—Bueno —respondí — Él era maestro practicante en mi primaria cuando yo iba en segundo, pero en cuarto se fue porque le dieron trabajo, luego en la secundaria me lo volví a encontrar siendo prefecto pero a mediados de segundo se fue porque ya le habían dado trabajo de maestro y miren fue aquí donde estaba —respondió algo nostálgica.  
—Pero se ven que tienen mucha confianza entre ustedes —decía otra  
—Ah sí, es que mi padre rara vez viene a la junta de padres así que el la hacía de mi tutor, también es un buen amigo mío y me cubría mis reportes en la secundaria; lo más seguro es que aquí también sea mi tutor.  
—Owwwn que bonita relación, dime ¿te gusta? —decía otra.  
—No, como crees es como un padre para mí —dije algo sonrojada.  
—La verdad es que a mí sí, es muy guapo, su tono de cabello es único.  
—Sí te gusta pues suerte con él, no eras la primera ni la última, muchas de mis conocidas en la secundaria me pedían favores relacionados con eso, pero él siempre las rechazaba, obvio por ser maestro.  
— ¿Me ayudarías a mí también?  
—Tal vez pero eso ya se verá otro día ahorita hay que elegir el club —decía mientras corría a media explanada.  
Ahí vi a Shinpachi y no dude en irlo a saludar.  
—Pachiiiii, Pachiiii —gritaba mientras iba corriendo hacia él — ¿En qué club estas?  
—Oh, hola Kagura-chan, este año junto a mis compañeros creamos el club de admiración a _Idols_ , ¿y tú ya sabes a que club entrar?  
—No, apenas en eso ando ¿Cuál me recomiendas?  
—Mmmm a ti gusta más hacer deportes ¿no?  
—Siiiiiii.  
—Bueno pues mi hermana está en el club de Kendo, deberías irla a ver.  
 _—_ Gracias Pachi —lo abrace — ¿Donde esta _anego_?  
—Al final de esta fila.  
—Bueno me voy.  
—Con cuidado.

Fui a ver a Soyo que estaba en el club de costura.  
—Iré a ver a una amiga en el club de Kendo  
—Bueno Kagura-chan con cuidado  
—Siii, te veo en el salón

 _Mientras Kagura salía corriendo, una de sus compañeras empezó a platicar con Soyo_  
 _—_ Kagura chan es muy sociable, ¿verdad?  
—Pues algo así, pero son amistades desde que ella era niña, y algunas son de más joven.  
—Oh ya, que bueno  
—Si, sigamos viendo cual elegir  
 _—Si._

Ya estando en el puesto del club de Kendo no pude ver a _anego_ , pero vi a Nobume-chan así que la decidí saludar.

—Nobume-chan, Nobume-chan —gritaba, pero creo que no me escuchaba, estaba entretenida saboreando una dona, cuando se la termino al fin me vio.

—Oh hola Kagura-chan, ¿Qué tal el primer día? —preguntaba con su típico monótono

—Bien, ando viendo a que club unirme ¿estas con _anego_ en el club de kendo?

— ¿ _Anego?_

—Sí, Otae-chan

—Ah Shimura-san, si ella es la alumna a cargo, ¿quieres entrar al club?

—No soy muy buena con la espada, pero…—Un joven me interrumpió mientras hablaba con Nobume-chan

—Hey tragadonas, deja de perder el tiempo y ven a ayudar, vamos a hacer una demostración de los mejores alumnos.

Estaba a punto de ir contra el que me interrumpió, cuando lo reconocí, esa mirada carmín y ese cabello castaño; al parecer él también me reconoció.

—Oh pero si es la niña buena de la fiesta —decía con un tono sarcástico

—Oh pero si es el débil que no aguanto el golpe de una niña buena —conteste con el mismo tono que él uso.

—Asesino-san, Kagura-chan, por favor ahorita no peleen, es el primer día —decía Nobume algo preocupada.

— ¿Asesino? Tiene más cada de niña —dije con un tono de broma. — ¿Estas en el mismo club que Nobume-chan?

—Sí ¿algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno, bueno Nobume-chan y Cara de niña, me retiro, ahí saludas a _anego de mi parte_ —dije mientras me despedía.

"¿Qué hace ese estúpido en el club?, mejor iré a buscar otros clubs, no creo meterme a Kendo, odio a ese tipo y aparte no soy muy buena con la espada, creo que buscare alguno de artes marciales debí preguntarle a Nobume-chan ", estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con un maestro

—Lo siento —dije mientras inclinaba un poco mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes señorita, eres nueva ¿verdad?, ¿andas buscando un club a cual entrar?

—Sí y si —respondí mientras observaba al maestro era alto, de cuerpo robusto y con el cabello rubio alborotado ( **alguien sabe ¿cómo que tono es el cabello de Abuto? Yo lo veo que tiende a café, pero veo que otras le dicen rubio, así que D:** )

— ¿Quisieras entrar al club de Kung Fu?

Yo me quede ida en mis pensamientos, era justo lo que andaba buscando y me cayó como anillo al dedo.

—Oh como pude pensar que una niña tan delicada quisiera entrar a este tipo de club, lo siento señorita. —me dijo cuando vio que no le respondí y empezó a caminar.

—Oh espere, si, si, si quiero entrar al club, ¿Dónde firmo?

—Ja ja ja, bueno, venga conmigo al puesto del club.

—Claro —Fui siguiendo a ese hombre. Cuando llegamos al puesto pude notar que había puros hombres en el club, no me preocupe ya es algo que estoy acostumbrada, pero al parecer ellos fueron quienes se sorprendieron y se alegraron de tener al fin una mujer.

Después de llenar el formulario, me dirigí a mi salón, ahí me encontré con Soyo y las demás.

—Hola chicas ¿ya están inscritas en algún club? —Llegue preguntando.

—Yo estoy en el club del té —me respondió Soyo

—Yo en el de voleibol —dijo la que me había dicho que se iba inscribir en deportes también.

—Nosotras dos en costura —exclamaron las que faltaban.

—Bueno entremos al salón a esperar a Gin-chan —dije mientras abría la puerta.

Dieron las 10:30 y Gin-chan llego puntual, algo que me sorprendió, dimos un tour por la escuela, no recuerdo muy bien los lugares, mientras sepa dónde está mi salón todo bien. Nos dejaron salir a las 11:00, porque era nuestro primer día. Antes de irnos Gin-chan nos entregó nuestros horarios.

Fue un buen primer día, aunque tenía hambre, no había comido nada, Soyo-chan nos invitó a las cinco a su casa para conocernos mejor.

* * *

 **n/a: Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo, gracias por leer, les pido ayuda a las lectoras de que me sugieran nombres para las cuatro amigas de Soyo y Kagura, soy pésima con los nombres T-T, saben que estoy dispuesta a sugerencias y criticas :3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Lo que este en cursivas lo narra el narrador y en normal Kagura :3**

* * *

 _La primera semana de la preparatoria Gintama fue tranquila, los maestros solo se presentaban y pedían a sus alumnos que hiciera lo mismo; algunos pedían pequeñas investigaciones previas a los temas que se van a ver en el curso y otros cuantos hacían evaluaciones diagnosticas para ver como .vienen los alumnos conforme a conocimientos. A partir de este lunes serán más pesadas las clases y la directora tendrá un anuncio para toda la comunidad estudiantil._

Ya se me hizo tarde espero que el maestro Hijikata no se moleste, aunque creo que da cinco minutos de tolerancia.

La semana pasada fue muy tranquila pero aburrida en el salón. En el club es muy divertido puedo pelear sin necesidad de meterme en problemas, los chicos al principio me trataban con cuidado pero cuando vieron que era mucho más fuerte que ellos empezaron a pelear con mucha más fuerza pero no pudieron vencerme, a partir de ahí me empezaron a llamar como su "reina", la gran "Reina Kagura" suena interesante eso, ja ja ja, y además soy la única mujer del club, que raro es muy divertido pelear. Durante los recesos me reuní con la jefa y con Shinpachi, es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, uno que otro día se nos unió Gin y ya me dijeron que le echara ganas a la escuela y que tuviera cuidado con los maestros que quieren reprobar nada más por placer, pero les enseñe mi horario y al parecer no me toco ninguno así, también me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con el chico que golpee en el baile de nuevo ingreso, que era uno de los más brabucones de la escuela que hasta los maestros le tienen miedo y suele hacer muchas bromas pesadas a los de nuevo ingreso. No le tengo miedo, nada que la Reina Kagura no pueda solucionar.

Me encuentro con Soyo en la entrada de la escuela, y vamos juntas al salón, llegamos justo a tiempo, al parecer los maestros estaban en junta porque cuando llegamos aun no llegaba el maestro Hijikata y él es de los más puntuales. Me senté en mi lugar junto a la ventana que está en la tercera fila, saludamos a las chicas; ya me aprendí sus nombres Ami es la chica que se sienta delante de Soyo y va en el club de Voleibol, Rin y Mei se sientan a nuestro lado, ambas van en el club de costura. En eso Rin comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Ya se enteraron del chico de tercer año que le hace bromas a los de nuevo ingreso? —pregunto en un tono preocupado.

— ¿Es el que es castaño, alto y de ojos carmesí que parecen que te queman con tan solo verlo? —decía Mei, con tono meloso.

—Sí, ese —contesto Rin.

—Kagura ¿no es el que noqueaste en el baile de bienvenida? —me pregunto Soyo.

—Si es ese, la jefa, Shinpachi y Gin me advirtieron de él —respondí orgullosa,

— ¿Lo noqueaste en el baile de bienvenida? —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Si ¿por qué?

—Dicen que es un bombón —dijo Mei.

—Pues si esta guapillo, pero si se mete con La Gran Reina Kagura no le ira nada bien —dije en tono egocéntrico.

—Ya tenemos quien nos defienda de sus bromas pesadas —dijo Ami.

—Pero no me importaría caer en sus brazos —conto Mei.

—Deja de estar de enamoradiza, si ni siquiera lo conoces Mei —dijo con un tono regañón Rin.

Nos empezamos a reír, en eso llego el maestro, se le veía una cara de pocos amigos, peor que la que trae normalmente.

—Buenos días —dijo con un tono de aburrimiento el maestro, algo que es raro en él, él siempre es muy enérgico.

—Buenos días —respondimos todos poniéndonos de pie, sentándonos cuando lo indico.

—Bueno chicos, hoy les tengo un anuncio por parte de la directora —dijo con un tono deprimente. —Pasen chicos —hablo volteando a la puerta. En eso entraron el tipo del baile escolar y Nobume, yo intente saludarla, pero ella no me vio, en cambio el tipo sí y sonrió maliciosamente. —Ellos fueron los reyes estudiantiles del año pasado, ustedes son de nuevo ingreso, y tal vez no lo sepan, pero cada periodo escolar tiene sus reyes estudiantiles ellos puede ser alumnos de primer hasta tercer grado, tienen responsabilidades parecidas al del consejo estudiantil, solo que ellos son la imagen de la escuela y están presentes en todos los eventos. El reinado de ellos está por finalizar así que pronto se llevaran a cabo las votaciones, se pueden postular o ser postulados, ellos son Okita Sougo e Imai Nobume, cualquier duda que tengan referente a la escuela y no tengan la confianza de dirigirse a los maestros pueden contar con ellos —hablo el maestro dirigiéndose al grupo. —Sougo, Nobume se pueden retirar. —Volteo a verlos.

—Adiós estuphijikata y adiós "Niña buena" —dijo con sarcasmo el chico antes de irse.

—Sougo por favor compórtate, es tu último año —-respondió el maestro.

—Sí, si, como tú digas —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y alzaba una mano en señal de despedida, mientras la otra estaba en su bolsillo —Aunque creo que no tendré piedad con una niña cabeza de antorcha.

Sentí como la mirada de todos mis compañeros se posó en mí, era la única que tenía el cabello rojo. Yo solo le declare una mirada de ira y él sonrió, yo lo pude ver a través de la ventana.

—Bueno chicos continuemos con la clase —dijo el maestro agarrándose el cabello.

Termino su clase, y la que seguía era la de Gin, él siempre nos da cinco minutos de descanso antes de que él entre, pero dice que no dejara entrar a nadie después de él. En eso Mei me volteo a ver.

—Creo que a Okita le gustas —dijo con un tono picaron.

—No, yo siento que es una relación de odio mutuo —respondí.

—Si lo más seguro es que quiera vengarse de lo que Kagura le hizo en el baile —dijo Soyo.

—Sí, lo más seguro y lo intentara con sus bromas —dije —pero cualquier cosa que haga se lo devolveré al doble, eso fue lo que Gin me enseño.

—Bueno, como ustedes lo vean, pero yo vi que te sonrió a través de la ventana —Fue lo último que dijo Mei y se volteo al pizarrón pues llego Gin.

Terminaron las clases, no hubo ningún rastro de las bromas de Okita, cara de niña, ja ja ja "lokita" le quedaría bien como apodo, ja ja ja, después de que él me dijo cabeza de antorcha. Me dirigí al club, es una hora diaria después de clases, obligatoria.

—Kagura, ¿lista para el entrenamiento de hoy? —me preguntaba un chico de los del club, también va en primero como yo.

—Como dudas de ella, es nuestra líder. Ella siempre esta lista, por eso trae el pans de la escuela debajo de su falda. Hablando de eso Líder, no te gustaría postularte para princesa estudiantil

— ¿Princesa estudiantil? ¿No que era reina? —pregunte algo confundida luego hablaría con Nobume para que me contara de eso.

—Primero se pueden postular cuantas chicas y chicos quieren, pero al final solo quedan tres finalistas, después se hace una segunda votación y se escogen a los reyes, la pareja actual han sido Reyes estudiantiles los dos años pasados, él es muy popular con las chicas y ella con los chicos, ambos son los mejores en su club y académicamente, así que nadie se opone en su reinado. ¿Pero no te gustaría postularte? —Seguía insistiendo uno de tercer año, con ellos todavía no me aprendo sus nombres.

— ¿Y qué beneficios hay? —pregunte

—Nosotros como club tendríamos más presupuesto y tú como reina tienes acceso a todos los eventos de la escuela y comida gratis en esos eventos.

— ¿Comida gratis? ¿Toda la que yo quiera comer? ¿Dónde firmo? —Ya vi porque Nobume era reina, comida gratis, nadie se resiste a eso.

—Qué bueno que si te interesa nos ayudarías mucho, tienes todo el apoyo del club. Le puedes pedir el formulario al maestro Abuto cuando llegue.

—Siiiiiii Kagura para Reina —dijo todo el club con energía y entusiasmo.

—Chicos ¿Pero creen que pueda ganar? Lo único que llama la atención de mi es el color de mi cabello, aparte de mis lentes fondo de botella, ya que no tengo para comprarme otros —dije con un tono tímida, no quería hacer el ridículo aparte de que _lokita_ quiere vengarse de lo del baile.

—Pero tú eres muy linda y muy fuerte, no pedirías contra nadie, eso te lo aseguro —me dijo sonriendo él que me insistió de entrar.

—Si Kagura es muy linda, ¿verdad chicos? —decía el que era del mismo grado que yo.

—Siiiiii! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Bueno chicos hora de entrenar —decía el maestro que acaba de entrar y yo me quitaba la falda. Dispuesta a hacerme más fuerte, para no perder contra las bromas pesadas del de mirada carmín.

 _Mientras en el club de Kung Fu estaban dispuestos a postular a Kagura para princesa por ahí pasaban los Reyes actuales y él se empezó a reír, empezaría la masacre contra aquella chica que lo hizo quedar en ridículo el día del baile._

* * *

 **Espero les guste :3, estoy dispuesta a recibir sugerencias y criticas constructivas o/**


	5. Capitulo 5

**n/a: lo que está en negritas es comentario mío, en cursiva el narrador, en normal Kagura y en subrayado Sougo. Espero lo disfruten n.n**

Salí temprano de la casa, pues me quede de ver con Soyo para llegar juntas. Íbamos camino a la escuela y cuando la tuvimos en nuestro campo de visión vimos que había una gran fila de alumnos en la entrada y las puertas estaban cerradas. Nos encontramos con las chicas del salón y fuimos juntas a la entrada, nos negaron el acceso, uno de tercer grado nos dijo que nos formáramos de lado izquierdo los niños y a la izquierda las niñas, mis amigas se fueron a formar pero yo no estaría dispuesta a cooperar fácilmente así que espere a que llegara Shinpachi, cuando llegó pudo notar que lo estaba viendo, pero no fue hacia mí, y solo pude escuchar un leve "Lo siento Kagura", para mi sorpresa a él si lo dejaron pasar, y con la jefa paso lo mismo, me soltó algo así como "aquí comienza tu batalla".

"Que se traerán estos entre manos" fue lo que pensé, me dirigía con Soyo y las demás cuando pude escuchar esa horrible voz de niña de "lokita"

—Buenos días a los de primer año —decía mediante un megáfono, pude ver a Nobume a su lado comiendo una dona como siempre —están afuera para recibir su bienvenida de parte de sus reyes estudiantiles, ayer pasamos por sus salones para presentarnos pero si no lo recuerdan, mi compañera es Imai y yo Okita somos parte del club de kendo y estamos en tercer año; la "bienvenida" consistirá en ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento —. Mientras hablaba sacaba una espada de verdad, pude ver la cara de pánico de todos, fui con mis amigas a protegerlas de cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando ese bastardo, aparte de cara de niña, sádico.

Cuando estaba con ellas, pude distinguir en la otra fila a mi compañero del club, Hirashi creo que se llamaba ( **en realidad se llama Hiashi, el niño enfermo de los ejercicios de la radio :v, sé que ya es muy usado pero es el único que ha hecho sonrojar a Kagura!** ) y él también me vio. Nos entendimos con la mirada de que ambos nos protegeríamos.

—Ayudarnos a practicar será sencillo, solo les cortaremos el cabello, yo se los cortare a las mujeres y ella a los hombres —. Nobume ya se había terminado su dona y se limpiaba las manos en su uniforme después desenfundo su espada.

La fila empezó a avanzar, eran rápidos con el manejo de la espada, yo ya tengo el cabello corto, no me preocupaba por mí, pero las hermosas cabelleras largas de Soyo y las demás que tanto con tanto esfuerzo mantenían. Puede observar que todas cedían fácilmente ante ese tipo, su escusa "es que está muy guapo" y "tal vez las mujeres de cabello corto". Obviamente protegería a mis amigas del sadismo de ese tipo.

—Chicas hay que escapar —dije con tono de preocupación

— ¿Por qué? Sería interesante un cambio de look, y más si es parte de ese bombón —decía Mei.

—Y ¿el trabajo por mantener tu larga cabellera? —dije intentando convencerlas —¿Soyo quieres perder tu largo cabello?

—Obvio no me gustaría perderla, pero si es parte de la escuela no me queda más remedio que...

 _Soyo no termino de hablar cuando Kagura la cargo, como si fuera su princesa y ella un valiente príncipe. Corrió hacia la entrada, bajo a Soyo y se subió al contenedor de basura, cerrado y vacío; empezó a gritar (_ **Esta la entrada (puerta) en la banqueta, las filas se hacía hacia los lados, en un principio Kagura estaba en medio de la fila ya que alcanzo a sus amigas, luego en esta parte volvió a la entrada y se subió en un contenedor de basura, de esos verdes grandes (Si han visto Toy Story 3, donde Woody y sus amigos están siendo acorralados por Lotso, de ese tipo de contenedor). Espero que esto haga más entendible los movimientos de Kagura n.n)** _._

—Compañeros quienes estén en contra del corte de cabello síganme y luchemos contra ese cara de niña que nos quiere hacer sufrir, aprovechándose de su cargo.

 _Nadie le hizo segunda a Kagura, Okita solo se empezó a reír y Nobume solo la voltio a ver, pero ambos seguían cortando el cabello. Mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a su compañero de club, pero no lo encontraba, tampoco nadie mostro su apoyo, ya se iba a bajar del contendor cuando alguien hablo:_

—Yo te apoyo Reina Kagura — _Kagura volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era Hirashi con otros miembros del club enfrente del contenedor, se bajo y dirigió a Soyo con ellos._

— ¿Cuál es su plan líder? —pregunto uno.

—Romperle la cara a ese rey cara de niña —mencione muy molesta.

— ¿Cómo lo lograremos? —cuestiono otro.

—Eso lo puedo hacer yo sola, protejan a ella —dije señalando a Soyo —. Más les vale que su cabello continúe con el mismo largo para el final del día o si no a todos les tocara el doble que lo de "lokita".

—Si Reina Kagura —respondieron todos con tono firme.

 _Mientras tanto Sougo y Nobume seguían cortando cabello, pero él siempre tenía la vista a esos cabellos escarlata y esos lentes fondo de botella, "_ Que horrible se ve" _es lo que pensaba Sougo._

—Oe tragadonas ya escuchaste tu befis te quiere quitar el puesto de "Reina" este año. —dije para intentar averiguar algo de su relación, esa niña, desde el baile no me la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos.

—Oh Kagura, no me importa perder contra ella, pero creo que a ti si —me respondió sin voltearme a ver.

—No creo que esa niña pueda lograr algo, además si quiere ser reina necesitara un rey, y aquí tiene uno muy sádico

—Claro, claro lo que tú digas, y serias muy feliz teniendo a ella como reina ¿verdad?, sus rasgos no son muy comunes por aquí.

— ¿Rasgos? —pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta ¿A qué rasgos se habrá referido esa tragadonas?. "Ya se acerca la manada de gorilas, golpea duro y por lo que escuche el otro día está en el club de Kung fu, sería interesante luchar contra ella".

 _Kagura se acercaba a la entrada corriendo acompañada de sus compañeros del club de Kung fu (_ **Sougo la tendrá difícil, Kagura ya tiene un harem 7u7** ) _, ella volteo a ver a Nobume y guardo su espada, Nobume tendría más diversión al ver a Kagura y Sougo pelear. Al ver esto Kagura dirigió a sus hombres con la mano de que entraran por el lado de Nobume ella se encargaría de él. Ella tomo más impulso y se lanzó con una patada voladora, pero él la evito, con su espada enfundada, pero por la fuerza hizo que Sougo perdiera su lugar en la puerta y estuvieran en medio de la explanada._

—Ara, ara, no sabía que las tablas podían luchar — _dijo Sougo con su tono monótono._

—Y yo no conocía otra niña que me pudiera dar batalla — _contesto Kagura con tono sarcástico, llevándose la mano a la boca._

 _Ella lanzo un puño a su cara pero él lo esquivo, estuvo lanzando golpes sin parar pero él evito todos._

— ¿Eso es todo cabeza de antorcha?, ahora me toca a mí —. _Sougo sonrió "sádicamente", algo que a Kagura la dejo atontada y este aprovecho para agacharse y con la espada enfundada blandió contra las piernas de Kagura haciendo que esta se cayera. Él iba a empezar a burlarse cuando esta rápido se puso en pie y efectuando la misma técnica que su contrincante le dio una patada en los tobillos. Ahora era él quien estaba en el piso, Kagura estaba dispuesta a darle una patada en el estómago, cuando vio a Hiashi haciéndole señal de que ya era tarde y que debía entrar a clases._

—Por el momento esto se va a quedar aquí bastardo — _dijo Kagura con un tono molesto —._ Peleas bien y tienes agallas para luchar contra mí, me agradas —. _Le dedico una sonrisa y salió corriendo._

Mientras ella se iba, yo me quede en el piso, viendo al cielo, nadie me había retado y aparte dado pelea como ella, además tenía esa bonita sonrisa, que casi se me olvida que es un monstro. _Sougo seguía divagando en sus pensamientos mientras alguien se le acercaba._

—Are, Asesino-san ¿perdió? — _preguntaba una mujer de larga cabellera negra._

—No, solo dejamos inconcluso el combate.

—Mientras tú estabas noviando, todos los de primero entraron y ahora ya se encuentran en sus clases, nunca me hubiera esperado un motín, bueno de su parte sí.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a ese monstro? —me carcomía la curiosidad de saber cuál era su tipo de relación.

—Digamos que estuvimos en la misma celda en un reclusorio juvenil.

— ¿Estuvieron detenidas?

—Sí, pero no fue contra nosotras, fue porque andábamos jugando "patea la lata" en un lugar que no debíamos, pero gracias a las conexiones de una amiga, que también resulto ser amiga de ella, pudimos salir, así que solo fue una noche.

—Oh ya veo. Tú no diste batalla para detener el motín.

—No, me distraje con una caja de donas que había por ahí, aparte que la disfrute comiendo mientras veía a dos monstros pelear.

—Vamos al salón, ya es tarde y no tardan en comenzar las clases.

—Sí, lo que tú digas asesino-san.

A partir de esa mañana no pude olvidar ese combate, el hermoso carmín de sus cabellos y el índigo de sus ojos, definitivamente debo buscar una forma de quitar ese rojo de mi vista

 **Nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado n.n, en cuanto a los nombres, fanfiction me dejo ver sus reviews un día después que ya había subido el cap :v, pero no se preocupen faltan muchos más personajes para conocer y nombrar, ahora si no es mucha molestia, pido nombres de hombres sensuales para el harem de Kagura.**

 **Tal vez les parezca algo fuerte lo del corte de cabello, pero en la universidad de mi ciudad eso hacen con los novatos, a los hombres les rapan a coco y a las mujeres les echan agua oxigenada en el cabello.**

 **¿Qué creen que haga Sougo para quitar el rojo de su vista?(8**


	6. Capitulo 6

Paso una semana después del motín contra los reyes y, no hubo ninguna amonestación por parte de los maestros ni de ese par de sádicos. Me entere que los maestros no están en contra de ese tipo de acciones porque según ayuda a formarles un carácter a los estudiantes; Gin, la jefa y Pachi me felicitaron por mi gran hazaña con el motín y ahora gracias a que Hirashi gritó mi nombre ahora mucha gente me saluda.

Metí mi solicitud para postularme como princesa estudiantil, Soyo me dijo que el viernes de esta semana serían las votaciones, eso me tiene algo nerviosa, ¿podré estar en las tres princesas?, también me explicó que se escoge una princesa por grado y a nosotras no se nos permite votar.

Las chicas el lunes empezaron a repartir publicidad para que votaran por mí. Por lo que escuché hay muchas candidatas a princesas, una por salón, pero yo no le prestó importancia a eso, solo me inscribí por la comida gratis

Era martes, la última hora es con la maestra Mutsu, pero no estaba ya que fue llamada a la sala de profesores para que logrará encontrar al maestro Sakamoto ya que otra vez había dejado la escuela. Tenía mucho sueño, anoche me desvele ayudando a las chicas con los carteles sobre mi reinado. La chica que se sienta atrás de mí lo notó y me ofreció chocolate, pero no solo a mí también a mis amigas, yo acepté, con esto tal vez me lograra despertar un poco. Cuando me terminé el ultimo bocado caí profundamente dormida.

Fui despertada por un compañero, creo...  
—Buenas tardes señorita creo que es mejor que se vaya a su club, ya que no tardan en empezar las jornadas.  
—Buenas tardes, gracias por despertarme, ahorita mismo voy para allá —. Le dedique una sonrisa y él también, es raro nunca me habían tratado así, y desde aquel motín, gracias a mi fuerza me saludaban como si fuera hombre, y creo que es compañero del salón.

Guarde mis cosas con gran velocidad y salí corriendo del aula para ir al edificio de los clubs, iba subiendo las escaleras de este edificio y en un espejo que había en estas, vi el reflejo de una persona totalmente distinta, llevaba el cabello negro y suelto, con unos ojos azules como los míos, volteó a ver a mis alrededores y no me encuentro a nadie más, veo que ese reflejo hace los mismos movimientos que yo, quedo impactada, "esto solo puede ser una broma, es otra persona a través de una ventana" es lo que pensé, así que termino de subir las escaleras y voy corriendo al baño del piso siguiente.

Ya ahí me acercó lo suficiente al espejo y compruebo que efectivamente es mi reflejo, doy un grito y salgo corriendo dirección al salón del club, por suerte no había llegado nadie, me senté en una esquina y me puse a llorar con la cabeza entre mis piernas, **(hecha bolita)** , "mi hermosa cabellera roja que le habían hecho, y quién habrá sido el culpable si cuando estamos en clases solo podemos estar los del salón", estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta cuando llegaron los chicos y me rodearon.

—Buenas tardes señorita, podría hacernos el favor de retirarse del salón, es que vamos a empezar con nuestro entrenamiento.  
—Que insensible eres Hiashi, se nota que esta chica ha estado llorando —decía Ryo, es el mayor de todos  
— ¿Oigan no es raro que la líder no haya llegado? Ella siempre es puntual. —argumento Koji, él va en segundo.  
—Silencio chicos tenemos una damisela en a puros —gritó Ryo volteándose a los chicos y después se dirigió hacia mí —. ¿Por qué llora bella dama?  
Yo solo alzó mi cara y veo a todos los chicos preocupados, hago contacto visual con Hirashi y este me reconoce  
— ¿Reina Kagura? —pregunto con un tono muy sorprendido  
—Como crees que ella sea la líder, esta chica tiene el cabello negro, en la mañana la vi y seguía con su hermosa cabellera bermellón. —dijo Koji  
En el momento que dijeron bermellón me solté a llorar otra vez.  
—Silencio, miren ya la hicieron llorar otra vez, pero espera la de detonante fue la palabra rojo. ¿Reina Kagura en realidad eres tú? —preguntó Ryo algo sorprendido.  
—Así es chicos, lamento que me tengan que ver en este estado, creo que hoy me retirare sin entrenar, los veo mañana —- Me levante con intención de irme, en eso Ryo me agarro y comenzó a hablarme:

—Somos un equipo, así que si tu estas mal, nosotros estamos mal —, los chicos afirmaban moviendo sus cabezas. — ¿Quieres que te pintemos el cabello otra vez de rojo? Aunque no lo parezca ayudo a mi madre en ese tipo de cosas.

—Gracias chicos, pero no tengo dinero para pagarme el tinte —conteste aun con un tono triste.

—Te lo pagamos —dijo Hiashi.

—No quiero maltratar mi cabello.

—Ya sé, si no quieres regresar a tu color natural que tal si tomamos esto como una oportunidad de cambio de _look_ —dijo Koji.

—Eso es perfecto e incrementara los votos hacia Kagura —dijo Ryo muy animado —. ¿Quién apoya esta idea?

—Yo —todos los chicos alzaron sus manos, y es que no son muchos, cuatro de primero, tres de segundo y tres de tercero.

—Gracias chicos por intentar animarme pero no estoy de humor —dije mientras me intentaba zafar del agarre de Ryo.

—Ya sé, vamos ahorita al distrito comercial, comprémosle a Kagura una falda más larga para que no tenga que usar el pants debajo de ella, también unos pupilentes, ya que esos lentes fondo de botella le restan hermosura a sus ojos —dijo Rai, es uno de los de primero.

— ¡Si! —gritaron todos al unísono

.

.

.

 _En el centro comercial entre un grupo de estudiantes varones se distinguía una hermosa joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos tan azules como el mar, llamaban mucho la atención pareciera que esa muchacha es una celebridad y ellos sus guardaespaldas, era lo que la gente murmuraba._

 _Mientras en el grupo se oían voces discutiendo sobre que comprar y una joven que estaba ahí a fuerzas._

—Reina Kagura, chicos creo que deberíamos ir oftalmólogo para comprarle los pupilentes a la reina y a uniformes para la falda — _decía Hak, un joven de primer año, menor que Kagura._

—No se molesten en esto chicos, estoy bien —decía para ya irme quería estar en mi casa, ya es tarde y si mi padre me ve rodeada de hombres le va a dar el infarto.

—Queremos animarte líder, ¿quieres que esto sea rápido? —pregunto Koji

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

 _Los chicos hicieron la voluntad de ellos en su reina lo más rápido posible, en menos de una hora se veía una Kagura totalmente distinta a la que llego a la escuela hace dos semanas, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta._

—Líder se ve muy bien —me alago Raito

—Reina Kagura esta hermosa —dijo Hiashi.

—Gracias chicos, por intentar animarme ya me siento mejor —les decía mientras les dedicaba una tierna sonrisa —. Si me permiten me gustaría irme a mi casa.

—Te acompañamos —dijo Ryo.

—No gracias, se defenderme sola

—Pero líd… —estaba hablando Koji pero Ryo lo calló

—Bueno líder con cuidado —respondió Ryo haciendo señal de adiós con su mano y los demás chicos le siguieron, sinceramente si me hicieron sentirme mejor, pasar tiempo con ellos es muy divertido.

 _Mientras Kagura emprendía camino a su hogar sus compañeros de club se quedaron un rato más platicando en una banca del centro comercial._

—Siento que Kagura sigue con los ánimos por los suelos — _habló Hiashi._

—Sí, ¿Qué podríamos hacer para animarla? — _preguntó Hak._

—Ya sé — _dijo Ryo._

 _Pidió que todos se pusieran alrededor de él_

 **n/a: Lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que me he sentido mal de la garganta gracias a una gripa y no me daban ganas, además tuve que ir a la uni, pero no a clases todavía, también les tengo preparada una sorpresa.**

 **¿Quién habrá sido quien le pinto el cabello a Kagura?**

 **¿Ryo y los chicos que planean?:O**

 **Jajajaja, espero les guste el cap, y me dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o sugerencias, sé que de primera instancia no hay mucho Okikagu, pero bueno no te enamoras de un joven que intercambiaste golpes porque si, asi que yo pienso que tres o cuatro caps más y tendremos okikagu :3**


	7. Capitulo 7

_En la mañana del miércoles Kagura se encontraba en la explanada de la escuela caminando para ir a su salón de clases. Obviamente estaba irreconocible tanto para conocidos como desconocidos, iba con su cabello negro suelto, sus ojos libres de los lentes y sin pants debajo de la falda; muchos hombres quedaron cautivados por su belleza. A ella no le importaba el mundo ni sus alrededores, ya había superado lo de su cabello gracias a sus amigos, pero no andaba con un buen humor. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde transitaba cuando choco con un joven de cabellos castaños mucho más alto que ella, ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen tiempo, fuego y agua chocaban. Cuando Kagura reacciono no dijo ninguna palabra, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con "lokita", así que continúo el camino hacia su salón._

 _En el salón de clases, ella entro como si nada, y todos los alumnos presentes la voltearon a ver, "Era una alumno de intercambio", "alguien de nuevo ingreso", "que bonita es", eran algunas palabras que sus compañeros de clases intercambiaban. Kagura se sentó en su lugar. Soyo vio que una desconocida (a vista de ella) estaba en el lugar de su mejor amiga así que le hablo:_

—Buenos días soy Soyo, mucho gusto, ¿te importaría cambiarte de lugar?, ese ya está ocupado — _dijo Soyo dulcemente._

 _Kagura se puso muy triste porque no fue reconocida ni por su mejor amiga, así que no le hablo y volteo su vista a la ventana. Soyo al ver la grosera conducta de su compañera iba a empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero en eso Rin la saco de sus planes:_

—Déjala, es nueva, ya cuando Kagura llegue que la saque por sus propios métodos, además no hay otro lugar disponible.

—Está bien Rin, espero que Kagura no se enoje con ella. — _le respondió a Rin y volteando a ver a la joven que ocupaba el lugar de su amiga —_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _Kagura estaba a punto de gritar, y explotar todo lo que traía cargando desde ayer, contra su amiga, pero en eso llego el maestro de plateados cabellos._

—Buenos días alumnos — _saludo Gintoki._

—Buenos días maestro — _respondieron todos los alumnos poniéndose de pie._

 _Gintoki puso atención a sus alumnos y no logro ver la roja melena de su pequeña tutorada "Va a llegar tarde", fue lo que pensó y empezó sus clases como de costumbre._

 _Antes de terminar las clases de Lectura, Expresión Oral y Escrita el maestro se dispuso a pasar lista, no dijo el nombre de Kagura ya que vio que no llego, al concluir el pase de lista una alumna se dirigió a él:_

—Maestro creo que no me menciono.

—Oh lo siento, ando distraído, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — _respondió Gintoki, pero él nunca había visto esa alumna._

—Yato Kagura

—Oh ya veo Yato Kagura — _dijo con mucha tranquilidad y empezó a buscarla en la lista_ —. Espera Kagura, ¿eres Kagura verdad? — _grito Gintoki haciendo que los demás se enteraran._

 _Tanto el maestro como los alumnos se quedaron impactados con la noticia y mucho más sus amigas._

— ¿Kagura y ese cambio de _look_ tan repentino? — _pregunto Gintoki. Pero Kagura rápido bajo la mirada, y él se imaginó que ha de ver sido una venganza de ese Souchiro —_ Te quedo bien el cambio de imagen, nos vemos luego — _se despidió Gintoki._

—Kagura lo siento por no reconocerte — _se disculpaba Soyo._

—No te preocupes, ni yo misma lo haría.

— ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello? — _pregunto Rin._

—Yo no me lo pinte por voluntad, alguien me lo pinto, pero cuando sepa quien fue, juro que tendrá que conseguir maestro en el hospital — _respondió Kagura con tono tétrico._

— ¿Y tus lentes Kagura? —pregunto Soyo.

—Los cambie por estos, los chicos del club me intentaron animar haciendo pasar esto por un cambio de imagen.

—Pues les quedo muy bien, porque ni pareces Kagura, ese cabello negro combina muy bien con tus ojos azules.

—Si — _dijo Kagura con un tono triste._

 _Pasaron las demás clases y Kagura ya no volvió hablar con sus amigas sobre este hecho._

 _Llego el receso y Soyo le intento levantar el ánimo, el hecho de no haber reconocido a su mejor amiga le partía el corazón._

—Kagura ¿quieres ir a la cafetería? Yo invito

—No gracias — _respondió y recargo su cabeza en su escritorio viendo a la ventana._

—Ándale vamos — _insistió Mei._

 _No hubo respuesta por parte de Kagura._

—Ya déjenla, mejor nosotras vamos a hacer publicidad por Kagura, que ya faltan menos días para la votación — _propuso Rin._

—Sí, yo traje unas cartulinas y unos moñitos ro… — _estaba diciendo Ami, pero fue interrumpida por Soyo y Rin tapándole la boca_.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente clase — _se despido Soyo._

 _Ya en la puerta Soyo que iba delante de las chicas platicando, choco con un hombre alto y apuesto (_ **No daré especificaciones para que la imaginación de los lectores eche a andar :3** )

—Oh lo siento — _se disculpó el joven_

—Fue mi culpa por venir platicando no te preocupes — _dijo Soyo._

—Bueno, eres de este salón ¿verdad? — _cuestiono el chico._

—Si ¿por qué?

—Buscamos a la persona a cargo de la campaña de la Reina Kagura

— ¿Tú y quienes más? ¿Para qué? — _pregunto Rin, metiéndose en la conversación poniéndose delante de Soyo._

—El club de Kung Fu y para ayudar — _dijo el joven._

—Ah —. _Rin se hizo para atrás_

—Soy yo, mucho gusto, me llamo Soyo ¿y tú eres?

—Me llamo Ryo y soy miembro del club de Kung Fu, el mayor de todos, por eso fui elegido para venir a hablar con ustedes.

—Pues claro que aceptamos su ayuda, ¿pero por qué lo hacen? — _pregunto Mei_

—La líder no anda de muy buen ánimo gracias a que le pintaron el cabello, además fue por nosotros que se hizo candidata.

—Bueno, no se diga más y manos a la obra — _dijo Soyo._

—Si y una cosa más, no le digan a la líder, queremos que esto sea una sorpresa.

—Está bien — _dijo hablando con Ryo, se volteo con las chicas_ — ¿Ya escucharon?

—Si — _respondieron las tres._

 _Con la ayuda de los chicos del club de Kung Fu, la propaganda llego a mucha más gente, de primeros, segundos y terceros grados, y la popularidad de Kagura crecía, tenía la admiración de las de primero ya que gracias a ella pudieron conservar sus cabelleras, y los de segundo y tercero por darle una paliza a Okita Sougo, el puesto como princesa Kagura lo tendría ganado y por mucho. Al finaliza el receso las chicas se despidieron de Ryo y los jóvenes._

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda chicos, esperemos que Kagura gane — _hablo Soyo_

—Nosotros también queremos que la líder gane — _respondió Koji_

— ¿Por qué le llamas líder si es menor que tú? — _pregunto Ami_

—Porqué es la persona más fuerte del club y quien mejor pelea, tal vez vaya a las nacionales — _respondió Hiashi_

—Ya me imaginaba de Kagura, ella es así, espero que se recupere pronto de su cabello — _dijo Soyo_

—Kagura se recuperara pronto, solo le hace falta distraerse, ver que no es tan malo un cambio de imagen y ganar el corona de princesa — _expresó Ryo._

—Esperemos — _dijo Ami_

—Oigan chicas queremos hablar con ustedes sobre otro tipo de publicidad hacia la Reina Kagura, ¿las podemos ver después del club? — _hablo Hak._

—Claro ¿sobre qué es? — _pregunto Rin_

—Ya lo sabrán, vengan a nuestro club — _dijo Hak_

— ¿Pero y Kagura? — _cuestiono Mei_

—La líder siempre se va temprano — _respondió Koji._

—Bueno nos vemos al rato — _dijo Ami._

 _Las chicas partieron rumbo a su salón y los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo._

 _Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre y Kagura casi no hablo con nadie, estaba presente de cuerpo pero de mente ausente, las chicas no quisieron forzarla a contar lo que le paso, así que tampoco entablaron conversación con ella. En el club paso lo mismo, entreno y cuando termino se fue, hablo con los chicos lo necesario, un "hola", un "adiós", "gracias por lo de ayer"._

 _Al irse Kagura llegaron las chicas, y ahí Ryo empezó a comentar el plan que tenían para hacer notar el apoyo que tenía Kagura de sus compañeros._

—La primera fase del plan, es que necesitamos que Kagura llegue tarde — _. Empezó a contar Ryo._

 **N/a: doble capitulo en un día :D, esa era mi sorpresa :3**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **¿Qué plan tiene Ryo?**

 **¿Kagura se recuperara de esta experiencia?**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Lo que esta subrayado lo narra Sougo, en cursiva el narrador**

Era jueves por la mañana, iba temprano a la escuela para hacerle una pequeña broma al maestro Hijikata.

Cuando entre a la institución vi en la entrada una gran fila para entrar, obvio no me forme, entre y me dirigí a la sala de maestros para dejarle un "regalo" a mi amado profesor, un pote de mayonesa con un ingrediente especial.

Cuando salí del aula, note que la mayoría de los alumnos traían un mechón rojo y hablando de rojo no he visto a la cabeza de antorcha. Iba sumergido en mis pensamientos y distraído con el panorama de rojo, "ya mañana son las votaciones, y según se la cabeza de antorcha se postuló, tal vez se rindió y para no pasar vergüenzas va a faltar toda la semana, si debe ser eso", estaba concentrado sacando mis conclusiones cuando una chamaca de cabello negro con ojos azules choco contra mí, creo que chocamos ayer también, pero se veía totalmente diferente.

—"Quítate de mi camino estúpido "lokita"—me dijo la joven, con lokita ¿se habrá querido referir a mí?

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes, además tú fuiste quien choco contra mí, tenías tantas ganas de conocerme así que para que te hablara fingiste este encuentro casual —dije con un tono sarcástico

—Ni que estuviera loca, bueno me voy que se me hace tarde, eso me recuerda que tenemos un encuentro pendiente —se despedía la chica mientras corría, ¿la conozco?, bueno dejare eso pendiente yo también debería ir a clases.

Ya en clases estuve pensando un poco mejor lo que dijo la chica, un encuentro pendiente, con la única que lo tengo es con la cabeza de antorcha, ¿esa chica es la cabeza de antorcha?, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el maestro Gintoki entro al salón para hablar conmigo, era clase de Hijikata así que no me molesto en salirme.

—Buenos días Souchiro, vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo —me dijo con un tono desafiante.

—Es Sougo maestro, ¿sobre qué desea hablar conmigo? Que sea muy importante para interrumpir nuestros labores —respondí con mi típico monótono

—No te hagas el que no sabes, no conozco a nadie más que tú para hacer una broma de ese tipo, además de que traías cierta tensión con la chiquilla.

—Para tu carro, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Bueno lo diré claramente, ¿Fuiste tú quien le pinto el cabello a Kagura?

— ¿Quién es Kagura? ¿La cabeza de antorcha? ¿Qué le paso a la chiquilla?

—Sí, mi pequeña Kagura, creo que ese apodo ya no le quedaría muy bien, porque resulta que alguien le pinto el cabello de negro —decía mientras subía de tono su voz y pareciera que iba a explotar —. Eso hizo que mi pequeña se deprimiera.

—Pues si es la persona con la que me encontré en la entrada se veía de muy buen humor, además de que me recordó el encuentro pendiente, deprimida lucia ayer ya que …

—Oh entonces si sabias que le habían pintado el cabello, y lo sabias porque tú fuiste

—Lo siento maestro, pero aunque esa broma suene de mi nivel no fui yo quien lo hizo ni quien esté detrás de todo esto, lo siento maestro pero deberá buscar otro culpable, además creo que es hora de que regrese a mi clase si no tu novio se va a poner celoso. —dije en tono retador señalando al maestro Hijikata.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —decía dirigiéndose a mí, mientras estábamos afuera del salón —. Gracias Toushi por prestarme a tu amado alumno, me retiro —dijo el maestro Gintoki a Hijikata mientras tenia medio cuerpo afuera y se quitaba para dejarme entrar.

—Deja de decir esas estupideces, y lárgate de aquí estúpido permanetado — _grito Hijikata, pero Gintoki ya se había ido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por otro lado, en la entrada de la escuela estaban cuatro chicas y diez chicos en la entrada, poniendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros en una fila._

—Buenos días compañeros, estamos aquí reunidos para preguntarle si les gustaría unirse a campaña de Kagura para princesa solo deben agarrar un mechón de estos rojos y ponérselo, hay para chicas y chicos — _hablaba Soyo hacia la multitud_

—Siiiiiii — _contesto la mayoría de los alumnos._

 _Cuando ya habían terminado con ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes los chicos recogían y se iban a ir a otro lado cuando una chica se les acerco._

—Buenos días, me gustaría preguntar si Kagura se encuentra bien — _hablo la chica desconocida para todos._

—Se encuentra bien, gracias por tu preocupación — _respondió Soyo._

—Soy Yii Nuláng

—Mucho gusto soy Soyo.

—Qué bueno que Kagura se encuentra bien es que no he visto su peculiar cabellera, que la distingue, no habrá renunciado a la candidatura ¿o sí? — _decía con tono retador aquella joven. Al ver que Soyo se quedó sin habla Hiashi entro en su defensa_.

—La Reina Kagura no es tan cobarde para hacer eso, lo que pasa es que ella se está preparando para lucir un cambio de imagen, y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

—Oh ya veo, ya veo me encantaría ver ese cambio de imagen que su "Reina" tiene preparado, nos vemos — _decía aquella joven de cabellos negros y muy largos hasta debajo de sus pompas, unos lentes color rojo y ojos color morado, con una figura bien contorneada._

—Estuvo bien lo que hiciste Hiashi, me imagino que ella ha de ser la competencia de Kagura de segundo año

— ¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¿En serio? — _preguntaron todos al unísono._

—Sí, el año pasado perdió por muy poco la competencia contra Imai, cada año al final las princesas y los príncipes entran a una competencia, el año pasado fue de Kendo, pero perdió por muy poco contra Imai, tiene belleza, inteligencia y fuerza _—explicó Ryo_

—Lo más seguro es que ve a Kagura como una oponente fuerte, podría ser ella la que le pinto el cabello, como se me vino a olvidar— _dijo Hiro (otro chico de tercer año del club de Kung Fu)_

—No hay que levantar sospechas chicos, hay que hacer lo mejor que se pueda para que Kagura gane — _expreso Ami._

—Siiii — _respondieron todos al unísono._

 _Los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clases, y todo continuo normal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En la hora de descanso, la chica que acaba de hablar con Soyo y los demás se encontraba con otra niña, con la misma apariencia que Kagura; sus ojos azules, su cabello rojo, el pants rojo debajo de su falda y sus lentes fondo de botella._

— ¿Estas segura que esto va a funcionar hermana? Kagura si se presentó a clases después de que le pintamos el cabello — _dijo la joven con similitud a Kagura._

—Estoy segura, no se ha presentado públicamente así, tú puedes hermanita. Solo tienes que gritar que Kagura Yato renuncia a la candidatura como princesa estudiantil

—Bueno, todo sea por ti.

—Recuerda, en caso de que te lleguen a atrapar no me menciones.

 **Muajajajajajajajajajajaja, una némesis le salió a Kagura**

 **¿Qué planearan ella y su pequeña hermana clon de Kagura?**

 **¿Podrán Kagura y los demás contra ellas'**


	9. Capitulo 9

**n/a: Para referirme a la tipa que se hace pasar por Kagura, pondré el nombre entre comillas, cuando estén las dos Kaguras juntas, por separado ustedes deben averiguar cuál es cual :v**

 _Jueves —un día antes de las votaciones— receso._

 _Kagura estaba con Gin, Otae y Shinpachi comiendo juntos en la sala de profesores. Porque Soyo y las demás se habían ido con los chicos del club de Kung Fu a seguir haciendo campaña._

—Kagura se te ve muy bonito ese cambio de tono — _decía Otae con una sonrisa_ —. Que bueno que te tomaste muy bien ese cambio.

—Muchas gracias jefa, en realidad fueron los chicos del club quienes se esforzaron por apoyarme, sin ellos creo que si me lo hubiera tomado muy mal — _respondió Kagura —_ Pero nada más me entere quien fue, lo hare sufrir, sufrir, tanto que va a pedir un intercambio escolar.

—Oye Kagura, he visto a varios chicos con un mechón rojo — _decía Shinpachi_ —, yo también me incluí a la moda y traigo uno, según se es para apoyarte como candidata.

—Si, Ryo y Soyo se unieron y ambos dirigen a los chicos en la campaña de publicidad, no quisieron que fuera, para mantener mi cambio de look como un secreto y presentarlo mañana en las elecciones. Lo del mechón creo que fue idea a de Ryo, después de que me pintaron el cabello, para animarme. — _respondió Kagura con comida en la boca._

—Que buenos amigos te encontraste, mi pequeña Kagura — _decía Gintoki con una sonrisa_ —Yo también anduve investigando sobre quien te pinto el cabello, fui con Okita que era mi primer sospechoso y resulto que no.

— ¡¿No fue obra de Okita?! — _preguntaban Shinpachi y Otae al saber la noticia._

—Sí, aunque me cuesta creerlo, fue mi primer sospechoso ya que Kagura le hizo un motín, además no creo que Imai fuera, ella es amiga tuya ¿no? — _exclamaba Gintoki._

—Si, Nobume y yo nos llevamos muy bien, además a ella no le pareció molestarse lo del motín — _decía Kagura —._ No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien,por el momento lo que quiero es disfrutar mi estadía en Gintama, un simple cambio de color a mi cabello no me va a afectar.

—Bueno, sigamos disfrutando estos lindos _obentos_ que nos preparó Gin — _dijo Kagura muy contenta._

—Siiii — _respondieron los demás al unísono._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por otro lado estaban Soyo, Ryo y los demás colocando unos carteles, cuando habían terminado, se tomaron un descanso todos juntos a tomar una bebida de una máquina expendedora, cuando vieron que una joven arrancaba los carteles que ellos con mucho esfuerzo habían colocado, iban tras de ella._

—Oye niña no te enseñaron a respetar el trabajo de los demás — _dijo Ryo, mientras iba tras de ella. Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Los demás chicos fueron tras ella._

—Oigan esa chica tiene el cabello rojo, no creo que será la Reina Kagura — _dijo Hak._

—Con que esa niña es una imitación de la líder, ahora tengo más ganas de alcanzarla y golpearla. — _dijo Koji_

—Hay que seguirla, no vaya a poner en ridículo a la Reina Kagura, porque nadie sabe que tiene el cabello negro — _indico Hiashi._

—Sii — _respondieron todos al unísono._

—Ami y yo vamos a avisarle a Kagura, no vaya a planear algo contra ella — _expreso Soyo._

—Tienes razón, vayan con cuidado, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta farsante de la líder — _dijo Ryo con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

 _Mientras los chicos corrían tras la falsa Kagura, por las canchas, Soyo y Ami se dirigían a la Sala de profesores que era donde Kagura se encontraba comiendo con sus amigos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Kaguraaa! — _llego gritando Soyo —_ Kagura, ¿estás aquí?

—Sí, sí, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — _pregunto Kagura._

—Chica. Parecida. Ti. Corriendo. Arrancando. Chicos — _, Soyo intentaba articular las palabras, pero simplemente no podía._

— ¿Qué paso?, respira, tranquilízate, ven siéntate y nos cuentas con más calma — _dijo Otae con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Soyo le correspondió la sonrisa._

—Kagura, hay una chica imitación tuya con el cabello rojo, corriendo en las canchas, arranco los carteles que nosotros colocamos, ahora los chicos corren tras de ella, para evitar conflictos, ya que nadie sabe de tu cambio de imagen, no te quiera robar la identidad — _exclamo Ami con cara de espanto._

—Ok chicas, gracias por avisarme, vamos para allá y veremos contra que nos enfrentamos y tal vez tenga relación con quien me pinto el cabello — _dijo Kagura con una sonrisa sádica._

"Pobre chica no sabe dónde se metió, ojala Kagura se controle un poco" _pensaba Soyo._

 _Kagura, Soyo, Shinpachi, Ami, Otae y Gintoki se dirigían a la parte de atrás de la escuela donde según se encontraban los chicos persiguiendo a la joven de cabellos rojos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos los chicos muy fatigados botados en el piso._

—Lo siento líder, esa chica es muy rápida y nos tuvo a todos dando vueltas por la cancha de futbol, por el momento Ryo es el único que la persigue, se fueron hacia la explanada — _exclamaba Koji con su últimos alientos, la mayoría se habían noqueado por el cansancio._

"Primero me copias y luego le haces esto a mis amigos, parece que alguien se cansó se vivir" _pensó Kagura, mientras ponía una sonrisa maquiavélica, Soyo y los demás juraron ver salir unos cuernos y una cola parecidas a los de un demonio del cuerpo de Kagura._

 _Kagura, corrió a una velocidad que ninguno de los cinco restantes la pudieron alcanzar mejor ellos la seguirían con su velocidad normal, es más, sin ir corriendo._

 _En lo que Kagura se dirigía a la explanada, "Kagura" andaba con un megáfono gritando:_

—Yo Kagura Yato renuncio a mi candidatura como princesa estudiantil. — _decía la joven de cabellos rojos, y lo repetía mientras daba vueltas por la explanada. Eso llamo la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban en ahí. Algunos maestros también se quedaron a ver, los que daban clases en el salón de Kagura, sabían que ella por el momento traía el cabello negro. Okita también se encontraba presente y le comenzó a hablar:_

—Oe cabeza de antorcha el adicto a la azúcar me dijo que te habían pintado el cabello negro, pero tal parece que era una broma porque te veo igual que hace una semana y en vez de gritar que renuncias, porque no vas con la vieja Otose, sabía que eras una cobarde — _Sougo no tuvo respuesta alguna y la joven siguió corriendo, eso le dejo desconcertado esperaba un "lokita" o "cállate". Pero como Okita lo menciono corrió a la dirección, era cierto, si quería que Kagura renunciara oficialmente a la candidatura tendría que ser con la vieja._

 _Mientras "Kagura" corría hacia la dirección, Kagura estaba entrando a la explanada por un pasillo, al primero que vio fue Sougo._

—Oe lokita, viste a una tipa con una estúpida cabellera roja correr

 _Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa era una respuesta que solo cabeza de antorcha sabría darle_

—Oh la callada cabeza de antorcha se fue hacia la dirección al parecer te quiere sacar de la candidatura de princesa estudiantil, estúpida cabeza de — _Sougo se quedó sin palabras al ver que efectivamente la chica ya no tenía su peculiar cabellera bermellón. —_ chapopote.

—Gracias Sougo — _Kagura siguió corriendo dejando a un Okita embobado, cualquier color se le veía bien, y lo llamo por su nombre ¿qué?, ¿qué?, es de seguro es una broma o está más enojada con la cabeza de antorcha. Sougo ya se iba a retirar de la escena cuando vio a Gintoki y otro grupo correr._

—Se fueron a la dirección — _les dijo a Gintoki y a su grupo_

—Gracias Souchiro — _grito Gintoki, ya casi sacaba los pulmones por la boca después de tanto correr_

—Es Sougo, maestro — _dijo Okita con un tono bajo y se retiró a su salón, desde el tercer piso vería la escena que montaría la cabeza de an… chapopote contra la cabeza de antorcha._

 _Mientras tanto en la dirección…_

—Yo Yato Kagura renuncio a mi candidatura para princesa estudiantil.

—Niña te conozco bien, no es necesario tantas formalidades, me haces sentir extraña y bueno dime ¿Por qué renuncias?, te veías muy entusiasmada cuando viniste a dejarme la solicitud — _hablaba Otose con una gran calma. Por parte de "Kagura" no hubo respuesta, pero ella le quiso sacar información —_ ¿Okita te hizo algo? Lo puedes acusar, estamos en confianza. — _Tampoco hubo respuesta, esto se le hizo extraño, según Gintoki le habían pintado el cabello a la niña —_ ¿Cómo recuperaste tu tonalidad de cabello Yato K…

 _Otose se vio interrumpida cuando, la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente y noto a una joven de cabellos oscuros peleando con su secretaria._

—Tama por favor, déjame pasar a hablar con la vieja está hablando con una impostoraaaaa — _hablaba Kagura mientras Tama la sostenía de su cintura._

—Pero yo a usted no la conozco, ni la ubico como alumna de esta institución — _exclamo Tama._

—Déjala pasar — _decía Otose —_ , quiero que me explique algo, verdad Kagura.

— ¿Kaguraaaa? — _exclamo Tama muy sorprendida._

—Vaya vieja, tú si sabes reconocerme, esta impostora se hizo pasar por mí y creo que tiene relación con la que me pinto el cabello — _Kagura hablaba con un tono a punto de llorar con Otose, pero se voltio hacia "Kagura" —-_ Dime ¿estás cansada de vivir?, me pintas el cabello, arrancas los carteles que mis amigos hicieron y colocaron con tanto esfuerzo, después los engañas dando vueltas y los dejas fatigados, y lo último con lo que el vaso derramo la gota fue que te querías pasar por mí para que renunciara a la candidatura de princesa, dime ¿tienes caca en el cerebro? O ¿tienes mí***? O ¿caca y mi***? — _decía Kagura mientras se tronaba los dedos y hacía con su mano un puño._

—Kagura aquí no es lugar para ese tipo de vocabulario, si ella fue quien hizo todo eso la puedo mandar a un castigo — _se interpuso Otose para salvar el pobre pellejo de la chica._

—Lo siento vieja, pero ese castigo me lo tendrás que poner a mí por desfigurarle la cara a alguien — _Kagura agarro del cuello de la camisa a "Kagura" y mientras abría la puerta para salir de la oficina de Otose, y cayeron todos los chismosos que estaban detrás de ella._

—Kagura ¿A dónde llevas a esa chica? — _Pregunto Gintoki —_ Recuerda que le prometiste a tu calvo padre no meterte en problemas

—Prometo que solo será este Gin, me voy — _dijo Kagura antes de irse con "Kagura" a rastras. Ella se dirigía a las canchas, ya era hora de clase así que nadie las vería. Estando en el lugar soltó a la chica, la cual no estaba prevenida y se esta se cayó._

—Ponte de pie, quítate los lentes y ponte en guardia, dejare que te puedas defender — _le dijo Kagura a aquella chica._

 _Pero está en su lugar se arrodillo_

—Lo siento Kagura, si fui yo quien te pinto el cabello, pero lo hice contra mi voluntad, alguien me amenazo para que lo hiciera, pero el tinte no es permanente, se deslava, para el lunes o martes ya tendrás tu cabellera bermellón de nuevo, si quieres puedes hacerme lo que quieras, mientras no digas nada de lo que te acabo de decir. — _Se disculpaba la joven —_ Me llamo Akako, me siento atrás de ti en el salón, mi tinte también es falso, también el martes o miércoles ya tendré mi cabellera negra de regreso. La persona me amenazo ya que vio que tenía una pequeña similitud contigo, porque quería eliminar a la competencia más fuerte.

—Deja de arrodillarte y ponte de pie — _grito Kagura dando la orden. Akako rápido lo hizo. Kagura se impulsó para darle un golpe, Akako cerró los ojos para no ver aquel golpe, pero sintió que se había tardado mucho en sentir el golpe así que abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver el brazo de Kagura a su lado, su puño estaba en un pilar detrás de ella, la chica se desmayó de la impresión._

 _Kagura cargo a Akako y se dirigía con ella a la enfermería, cuando se topó con cierto joven de mirada carmesí_

—Me sorprende que te hayas controlado, te veías muy molesta cuando saliste de la oficina de la vieja, pensé que esa joven no viviría para contarlo — _dijo con su típico monótono señalando a la joven_

—No soy tan sádica como tú, además creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas — _dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa —_ , ya que estas aquí ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.

—Mmmm, solo lo hago porque la chica tendrá pesadillas contigo, hay que evitar su dolor

—Sí, si lo que tú digas, vamos.

 _Mientras Kagura y Sougo llevaban a Akako cargando dos personas observaban esa escena._

"Me alegro que Kagura no haya hecho algo malo a la pobre chica" — _pensó Gintoki_

"Akako no sirve para nada, bueno ya mañana veré que puedo hacer, además no le puedo perdonar a mi pequeña hermanita que el Rey Okita la esté cargando, seré yo quien por fin pueda compartir la corona con mi amado Sougo" — _pensaba Yii Nuláng, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa malvada, y dejaba el lugar desde el cual observaba la escena —_ "Mañana será su fin Yato Kagura e Imai Nobume"

 **Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?**

 **¿Qué les pareció doble dotación de Okikagu en un día? :D**

 **Si tiene faltas de ortografía o de coherencia pido que me disculpen, lo publique sin leer xd**

 **Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus bonitos comentarios :3**

 **Y las personas que me contactan por otros medios.**

 **Nombramiento especial a: mi novio por soportar mis fangirleos, a Rubi por sugerirme el nombre de Akako, a Mariela Salas por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios por wattpad *3* y a Teban-kun por pedir la participación de Gintoki**

 **Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, criticas, no duden en dejar sus comentarios**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	10. Capitulo 10

_CAPITULO 10_

* * *

 _Viernes —día de elecciones de princesas estudiantiles — entrada._

 _Sonó la campana de inicios de clases, pero ningún alumno ni maestro se encontraban en las aulas, al contrario, todos estaban formados en el salón de usos múltiples donde escuchaban con atención las palabras de su directora_ :  
—Buenos días estudiantes y personal docente de esta institución, estamos aquí reunidos para dar las indicaciones sobre la elección de las princesas estudiantiles. — _Decía hablando hacia los alumnos formados, luego dio una indicación a las chicas que estaban formadas para subir al estrado —_ , suban chicas — _cada una de ellas fue subiendo en orden, estaban ordenadas por grados y grupos; entre ellas estaba Nobume, Yii Nuláng y Kagura, cuando todas las jóvenes se encontraban arriba, se dirigió a los estudiantes —._ Estas son las candidatas a ser sus princesas estudiantiles, ustedes deben escoger sabiamente ya que son las que competirán para ser reina estudiantil y así ser la imagen de nuestra escuela en todos los eventos escolares que haya. Pero no puede haber reina sin un rey, por esa misma razón aquí están sus candidatos a príncipes. — _dijo mientras subían unos chicos, entre ellos Sougo, y para sorpresa de Kagura, Ryo, Koji y Hirashi, los pensamientos de los chicos fue para no dejar sola a Kagura en esta batalla. —_ los alumnos podrán votar por un candidato por grado, los que están aquí arriba no pueden votar. Pero no lo harán todos juntos, se le asignaron horas correspondientes a cada grupo durante la primera parte del día escolar para que al final de las clases se den a conocer las princesas y príncipes; y se haga el evento donde serán coronados el rey y la reina. Durare las votaciones las princesas y los príncipes estarán presentes, por si no recuerdan sus nombres ellos contaran con un gafete, ha y una cosa más antes de empezar esta actividad, ayer hubo un revuelto sobre la candidata Kagura Yato, que anduvo anunciando su renuncia, pero es toda una equivocación, era una imitadora quien intentaba difamar a Kagura, les presento a la verdadera Kagura Yato — _. Kagura se puso junto a Otose y empezó a saludar a todos, y algunos jóvenes empezaron a gritar "Kagura" —_ Bueno jóvenes tranquilícense ya mostraran su apoyo en las votaciones, recuerden que es obligatorio votar por una de cada grado, sin más preámbulo pasen a sus salones y en cuanto al comité electoral pase por ustedes, votaran; recuerden que su voto es libre y secreto, si alguien los presiono para votar por alguien no dude en comentarlo.

.

 _Cuando termino la directora de hablar Kagura fue con los chicos del club ya que no sabía que ellos también participarían en esto y le dio curiosidad de saber el porqué_  
 _—_ Chiiiicos — _Kagura grita mientras se acerca a ellos —_ ¿por qué no me dijeron que ustedes también se iban a postular? _—pregunto ya estando junto de ellos._  
 _—_ Te queríamos dar la sorpresa — _dijo Hirashi con una sonrisa_  
—Y sí que la dieron, no me imagine que ustedes me acompañarían en esto — _dijo Kagura regresándole la sonrisa._  
—Sí, no te pensábamos dejar sola con ese par de sádicos — _explico Koji mientras señalaba y miraba con odio a Okita e Imai._

—Por Nobume no hay problema soy buena amiga de ella — _respondió Kagura —_ Y de "lokita" tengo un duelo pendiente con

él, que me gustaria arreglar.

—Así que eres buena amiga de Imai, — _dijo Yii Nuláng por atrás de Kagura, haciendo que esta se volteara y los chicos se pusieran en guardia_ — ¿Cómo crees que actué en la competencia para reyes? ¿Crees que te golpearía o que lucharía con todo contra ti?

—Mmmm, ¿te conozco de algún lado? — _pregunto Kagura_

—Oh cierto que no nos hemos presentado soy Yoshimura Yii Nuláng son candidata a princesa de segundo año, buena suerte — _. La última frase lo dijo con una cara sombría —_ Hasta luego

 _Kagura se quedó pensando, el apellido Yoshimura lo había escuchado de algún lado._

—Espera — _dijo Kagura dirigiéndose a la extraña que se acababa de presentar —_ Eres Yoshimura ¿verdad? ¿Eres hermana de Akako?

— ¿Eso importa?

—Sabes, alguien la está obligando a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, y no veo que te importe, eres una horrible persona.

—Ella no me importa querida, solo yo

—Eres nefasta — _dijo Kagura, ya estaba formando un puño con las manos cuando fue detenida por los chicos del club._

—Líder, espérate para la competencia para reyes, ella es la candidata más fuerte de segundo año — _dijo Koji._

—Si Reina Kagura tranquilízate.

—Adiós cabeza de chapopote— _se despedía Yii_

—Oe, oe si perras baratas me van a estar imitando, mínimo que paguen los derechos de autor — _dijo Sougo acercándose con Nobume a la escena._

—Gran Okita, ¿qué hace por aquí? — _pregunto Yii algo confundida_

—Me gusta ver las peleas de mujeres, ponen unas buenas expresiones en su rostro — _dijo Okita con su típico monótono._

—Además que si pelean serán expulsadas de su candidatura — _expreso Nobume con un tono más desganado que el de Sougo._

—Adiós — _dijo Yii Nuláng y se fue corriendo de ahí._

— ¿Eso es cierto? — _Kagura pregunto volteándose hacia los chicos, y estos solo asintieron moviendo la cabeza —_ Gracias por detenerme.

—Bueno nosotros también ya nos vamos, iremos atormentar a unos cuantos candidatos— _se despedía Okita._

—Oe ¿Cuándo terminaremos nuestro encuentro LO-KI-TA? — _Pregunto Kagura —_ ¿o es que tienes miedo?

—Cuando tú quieras cabeza de — _Okita se quedó pensando —_ no importa si eres de antorcha o de chapopote, lo que importa es que yo soy el único que puede llamarte así, nos vemos.

—Buena suerte Kagura — _se despedía Nobume_

"Y ahora a este que le pico"; _pensó Kagura,_ "Sonaba muy posesivo"

—Reina y si vamos a saludar a los alumnos que vayan llegando para que recuerden tu bello rostro y nombre para que voten por ti — _sugirió Hirashi_

—Claro, vamos — _Kagura los tomó por el brazo y avanzaron a la puerta._

* * *

 **A continuación habrá algunos pensamientos de votantes anónimos, si no les interesa leerlos pueden pasar hasta la próxima línea.**  
 _Anónimo 1:_ "Votare por Imai y Okita de tercero porque han sido buenos reyes estos años, de segundo creo que votare por Yii Nuláng tiene un buen cuerpo y además se vio en las elecciones pasadas que es fuerte, aunque de hombres no sé, en primero votare por Kagura, hizo motín contra los reyes y le dio buena batalla a Okita, me pareció ver antes de entrar aquí que ella estaba con tres hombres, como se llamaban … … ah Ryo de tercero, Koji de segundo y Hirashi de primero, votare por ellos, excepto por Ryo ya que elegí a Okita."  
 _Anónimo 2:_ "Oh si la sensual Yii Nuláng, votare por ella y escribiré el nombre de cualquier mujer que se me venga a la mente en las otras, Otae y Kagura si ellas no son rival para mi hermosa Yii Nuláng y para los hombres Sougo ha sido buen rey, en los otros dos pondré a Shimura y Hirashi, esos nos no son rivales para el gran Sougo" ( _ **este tipo ni siquiera sabía que los Shimura no estaban en las elecciones xD**_ _)_  
 _Anónimo 3_ : Votare por Okita y Kagura, esos dos se ven tan bien juntos, los otros no me importan ( **este anónimo quiere Okikagu (8** _)_  
 _Anónimo 4:_ Votare por Kagura y Hirashi en la publicidad que nos daban estaba el como pareja para de ella, además de que gracias a ella conservo mi larga cabellera, de los demás votare por los reyes anteriores, son muy guapos, Yii Nuláng es muy linda y Koji creo que también es una posible pareja de Kagura.  
 _Anónimo 5:_ Oh siiii votare por el hermoso, bello y sensual rey de los sádicos Okita Sougo, los demás no me importan.

* * *

 _Los alumnos pasaron a votar con gran orden y cuidado, los votantes saludaban a los candidatos y todo transcurrió con normatividad. Cuando todos los alumnos pasaron a votar la directora se dirigió a los candidatos._  
—Bueno chicos, parece que ya todos los alumnos de la institución han pasado a votar, ustedes ya se pueden retirar y entre el personal docente, el comité electoral y yo contaremos los votos y los resultados se publicaran en la puerta de este lugar dentro de la última o penúltima hora de clase, así que vayan a sus salones.  
 _Los jóvenes se fueron retirando uno por uno a su salón._  
 _Kagura fue bien recibida por Soyo y sus amigas, y continuo su día escolar como cualquier otro._

* * *

 **Amados lectores, les tengo una mala noticia, el fic seguirá pero tardare mas en actualizar, la semana pasada fue mi regreso a clases y es mortal, entro a las 7 y salgo a las 5, aparte tareas y actividades del hogar, espero puedan ser pacientes con mi fic, que se viene lo bueno :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y amo sus reviews *3***

 **Además muchas gracias a la fanpage de Facebook de "Amantes del Okikagu" por publicar mi fic, también muchas gracias a todos los lectores ya pasamos las 1000 vistas *3*, eso me hizo muy feliz y motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero contar con su apoyo en los siguientes caps aunque no sean tan seguidos a como estaban acostumbrados.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Capitulo 11

_Viernes —día de elecciones —ultima clase._

* * *

 _Los alumnos del 1-C se encontraban con el maestro de química Katsura, en el laboratorio, todo en esta clase marchaba con tranquilidad los alumnos estaban experimentando la reacción de los metales alcalinos con el agua_ **[1],** _cuando una gran horda de alumnos comandados por Gintoki abren la puerta de laboratorio y entran sin avisar_

—Kagura te tenemos buenas noticias, eres la princesa de primero ahora — _decía un Gintoki sofocado_

—Maestro Sakata le agradecería que no interrumpa las clases de otros maestros — _dijo un Katsura algo molesto dirigiéndose a Gintoki._

—Anda Zura, no andes de aguafiestas, Kagura gano, ¿no estas feliz por ella? — _expreso Gintoki emocionado._

—No soy Zura, soy Katsura — _dijo el maestro de química mientras le daba un zape a Gintoki. —_ Muchas felicidades líder, que tal si para celebrar su triunfo, todos los estudiantes e incluido yo echamos un poco de Francio al agua **[2]** y dejamos a los que nos interrumpieron aquí — _le dijo a Kagura en su oído, ella asintió y Katsura dio la orden y todos lo hicieron; echaron un trocito de Francio, y salieron corriendo, sin que las personas que les interrumpieran entendieran el porqué, así que se quedaron en el salón, mientras que los alumnos con batas blancas y el maestro se posaron detrás de la ventana, pequeñas explosiones empezaron a salir de los tubos de ensayo, haciendo que el agua saliera de estos y mojara a los que se encontraban ahí, provocando unas grandes risas a los alumnos. —_ Líder muchas felicidades, vaya al salón de usos múltiples ahí le dirán lo que debe hacer ahora que es princesa y como se llevara a cabo la competencia para elegir a los reyes.

—Gracias maestro, nos vemos luego — _se despidió Kagura mientras corría al salón de usos múltiples._

* * *

 **A partir de aquí será narrado por Kagura y visto desde sus ojos, de vez en cuando interrumpirá el narrador que será escrito en cursiva, lo que este en comillas es lo que Kagura piensa cuando está hablando otro personaje.**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, quería saber que ganaba con ser princesa estudiantil y saber quiénes eran mis contrincantes de segundo y tercer año, también ver a los príncipes.

Cuando llegue, al primero que vi era a lokita, creo que ese trae locas a las mujeres por eso gano, acompañado de Nobume, si no la conociera pensaría que es son novios, siempre los veo juntos; los otros príncipes eran Koji y Hirashi, me sorprende que ellos dos hayan ganado, creo que ganaron gracias a mi fama; y la otra princesa es Yii Nuláng, me cayó de la patada desde que hable con ella, como puede dejar a su hermanita a su suerte y más cuando alguien le pide cosas contra su voluntad. Hiashi y Koji se pusieron a mi lado y la vieja comenzó a hablar

—Chicos ustedes son los seis elegidos para competir por ser reyes de esta institución, los reyes deben ser inteligentes, bellos y fuertes por eso se llevaran a cabo tres pruebas por género, quienes ganen la mayoría de estas pruebas serán los coronados. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Qué tipo de prueba será la de belleza? —pregunte, no tenía ni la mínima idea sobre esa

—Creo que este año ustedes modelaran con vestidos de gala —me respondió la vieja

—¡Pero yo no tengo! —grite con desesperación no me imaginaria que tendría que hacer esas ridiculeces.

—Ve al club de teatro ahí te pueden prestar uno —me sugirió la directora y creo que lo haré, la semana pasada pidieron donaciones de ropa e hice una, creo que iré por ella.

—Hay pequeña niña como te puedes meter a algo sin saber bien lo que harás —me intento provocar Yii, pero no lo haría si tenemos la prueba de fuerza ahí le romperé todos sus huesos, eso sí me dejan hacerlo

— ¿Cuándo empezaran las pruebas? —sería la última pregunta que haría

—Cuando terminen las clases, eso les dará tiempo a ustedes para prepararse para las pruebas, se llevaran a cabo en las canchas ya que haya hay gradas y los alumnos podrán verlas más cómodos. —se le notaba el desgano a la vieja en el habla. Ya nos íbamos a retirar todos cuando Nobume alzo la mano.

—Directora, me retiro de esta competencia no quiero pelear contra Kagura, además ya estoy harta de ser la pareja de cierto sádico. —dijo Nobume con su típico monótono.

—Bueno si es lo que quieres, pero lo harás público en la competencia. —expreso la directora.

—Queeee! Si yo estuve esperando un año para mi venganza por lo que me hiciste y ahora resulta que te vas por no querer herir a tu amiguita, ven y enfréntate como se debe, no quiero ganar por default —se empezó a alborotar Yii

—No creo que vayas a ganar tan fácil, además creo que Kagura es buena competencia para ti Yoshimura, no te alborotes tanto, Bye —se despidió Nobume alzando su mano. El resto empezó a ignorar a Yii.

—Chicos me acompañan al club de teatro, debo ir por mi vestido —les dije a los chicos

— ¿Tuyo? Pensé que no tenías —me dijo Koji, cierto era mi vestido, pero lo done al club así que ya no es tan mío.

—A escoger el que necesito para la competencia —dije con una sonrisa para disimular mi error.

—Bueno vamos —Hirashi me animo. —todavía hay tiempo antes de que empiecen.

Caminamos todos juntos para ir al edificio de los clubes, espero haya alguien ahí para que me pueda darme mi vestido.

Llegamos a la puerta de club de teatro.

—Chicos me pueden esperar afuera, por favor —dije con una carita tierna.

—Bueno líder, me imagino que quieres privacidad para probarte varios —dijo un Hirashi sonrojado.

—Le haremos guardia aquí para que ningún pervertido entre —expreso Koji

—Muchas gracias chicos —les sonreí y entre al salón. —Hola ¿hay alguien?

—Hola ¿Quién es? —salía una chica del closet, "pareciera que estaba acomodando los vestuarios".

—Yo Kagura

—Oh Kagura ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y ese milagro que estas por aquí? El vestido que nos diste es de mis favoritos, representa muy bien la cultura China, por eso lo mande a componer las piedras que se andaban cayendo y lo mande a la tin…

—Yuri por favor dime que ya lo tienes aquí ¡lo necesito! —la interrumpí mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

—Oh Kagura, claro que lo tengo ¿para que lo ocupas?

—Fui electa princesa estudiantil y nadie me había dicho el tipo de las competencias, además ese era mi único vestido que conservo —le explique.

—Oh su majestad —dijo mientras me reverenciaba, —sería un honor que la princesa use uno de los vestidos de este humilde club.

—Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, además fue mi vestido.

—Lo decía de broma Kagura, solo te pido que cuando lo termines de usar me lo devuelvas por favor, invertí mucho en él

—Claro Yuri, además te prometo que te daré los próximos que papi me mande cuando los termine de usar para sus eventos.

—Oh gracias Kagura, me encantan los vestidos chinos —me dijo mientras me abrazaba y luego se retiraba para sacar el vestido de ese gran closet, "para mí que en las noches ese lleva a Narnia". —Aquí tienes.

—Gracias Yuri me has salvado, ¿iras a ver la competencia?

—Claro, no me perdería por nada ver a este hermoso vestido en su dueña original.

—Je gracias, nos vemos allá —me despedí mientras abría la puerta para salir y la cerraba cuando me encontraba afuera del salón —chicos ahora vamos a nuestro club, iré por mi pants de entrenamiento, si vamos a medir fuerza lo necesitare.

—No tardaste nada líder, que rápida eres para escoger ropa —comento Koji

—Gracias, no me gusta hacerlos esperar —"es que en realidad ellos no saben sobre mi vestido ni de mi pasado, espero no tener que comentarlo en la competencia".

—Que linda eres por preocuparte por nosotros reina Kagura —dijo Hirashi, en eso se oyó que hablaban por las bocinas de la escuela: _las princesas y príncipes estudiantiles, favor de pasar a las canchas para la competencia, el resto del alumnado está invitado a ser público de este evento tan importante._

—Chicos ocupo irme, por favor podrían encargarles a otros chicos del club que vayan por él, está en mi casillero del club —les dije mientras me iba corriendo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quisiera que me descalificaran por no llegar a tiempo, por suerte el vestido iba enganchado dentro de una bolsa así que no se arrugo ni nada, llegue a las canchas por suerte no habían empezado, aunque las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes, creo que toda la escuela estaba ahí, pude distinguir muy a lo lejos a Soyo, Shinpachi, la jefa y las demás chicas; los maestros esparcidos por la gradas, si acaso había dos juntos, pero y ya. Subí al estrado donde me encontré con lokita, Nobume y Yii Nuláng, espero que los chicos no tarden en encontrar a alguien que traiga mi pants, justo había terminado de pensar eso cuando iban llegando con una sonrisa.

—Líder en un rato te traen lo que pediste —me dijo Koji.

—Gracias —respondí.

En lo que buscaba un lugar donde poner el vestido, pude ver que lokita traía una capa roja, quien sabe de dónde la habrá sacado, ¿él si se toma su papel muy enserio?, Yii tenía su uniforme muy limpio y bien planchado, yo en cambio traía unas pocas de machas del curry que comí con Gin en el almuerzo.

—Alumnos y personal administrativo y docente de esta institución — empezó a hablar la vieja, "creo que ya va a empezar la competencia" — estamos aquí reunidos para ver cómo se desenvuelven ante el público los príncipes, ya que los reyes representaran a la escuela en todos los eventos, también deben demostrar que saben y que son fuertes por las competencias que se lleguen a presentar. Serán tres pruebas, inteligencia, capacidad de lucha y vestuario de gala; quien gane la mayoría de estas tres serán los reyes estudiantiles. El jurado estará conformado por maestros anónimos, ellos están esparcidos por todos lados, pero serán distintos para cada prueba de los chicos y las mujeres; las competencias se harán de una por género. Ah y otra cosa, la concursante Imai Nobume tiene un anuncio que dar. —la vieja le cedió el micrófono a Nobume.

—Hola —dijo con su típico monótono, y la mirada perdida, —agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí, pero ya no me siento capaz de ser responsable como reina, así que me retiro formalmente de esta competencia. —Se oyeron aplausos y lloriqueos mientras Nobume abandonaba el estrado y se iba a sentar a las gradas, el maestro Sasaki ya la esperaba con una caja de donas, "esos dos se llevan muy bien".

—Muy bien, después de este aviso, empezaremos con la prueba de inteligencia de los varones. Su prueba será: … —"hizo una pausa dramática, que en vez de dramatizar me aburrió", —… Batalla naval **[3]** —"yo no sé jugar ese juego, que bueno que empezaron con los chicos". — Como sé que esto pueden tardar mucho, se le darán 5 turnos para jugar, el que haya hundido más barcos del contrincante gana, empezaremos con Okita y Koji, de Tercero y Segundo año.

No me intereso ver la competencia, así que me fui a sentar a unas sillas que había por ahí, donde también estaban sentados Hirashi y Yii, puse el vestido en mi respaldo, espero y no se arrugue.

—Hirashi, me puedes despertar cuando terminen aquellos dos de ju… —ni había terminado esa oración cuando se oyó por un micrófono que lokita había ganado, eso fue demasiado rápido.

—Bueno como Okita Sougo fue quien ganó, ahora competirán, Hirashi y Koji, de primero y segundo grado, el que gane ira contra Okita —explicaba la directora, en eso lokita ya venía hacia las sillas con su mirada de superioridad y pude notar una sonrisa sádica; se sentó en la silla junto a la mía, pero yo no le hice caso.

El juego entre Hirashi y Koji si me interesaba así que lo estuve viendo, como ninguno de los dos hundió barcos contrarios, se les daba turnos más hasta que el primero que hundiera un barco del contrincante ganaba. Pasaron los turnos, hasta que en el turno doceavo Hirashi sumergió un barco de Koji. Se oyó por una de las bocinas que Hirashi era el ganador.

—El ganador es Hirashi, así que la última partida será Okita contra Hirashi. —dijo la directora.

Si puse atención en esta partida, quería saber cómo ganaba tan rápido el sádico, pero en menos de tres turnos ya había ganado, ya que fue la misma regla que en el encuentro Hirashi contra Koji, el primero que hundiera un barco contrario. ¿Cómo joder le habrá hecho para ganar tan rápido? Se oye otra vez en la bocina, con una voz distinta Okita Sougo es el ganador de la prueba de inteligencia.

Lokita me dedico una sonrisa en lo que partía para irse a sentar, yo espera a Hirashi para irnos juntos a sentar

— ¿Cómo joder le hiciste para ganar tan rápido? —cuestione a Lokita cuando llegue a su lado, la curiosidad me carcomía, en eso se empezó a escuchar la voz de la directora y solo sonrió sádicamente, esta me las pagaría.

—Ahora es turno de las mujeres, será una sección de preguntas y respuestas, como nada más son dos competidoras, quien tenga primero dos ciertos, gana. En esta caja tenemos papelitos con la clasificación de las preguntas, Kagura será la encargada de sacar un papelito, para saber de qué serán las preguntas.

En lo que me acerco a la vieja, oigo que lokita me dice unas palabras, pero no las oigo bien, creo que era ganar, quien sabe que querrá decir con eso. Con mi mano temblorosa agarro el primer papelito que siento y se lo doy, no quiero morir por mi propia mano **[4]** , la directora lo lee en voz alta.

—Situación actual —"¿qué joder habrá querido decir con eso?, ¿lo que sucede actualmente?, ¿noticias?; yo nunca las veo, no me gustan, creo que Yii leyó mis pensamientos porque pude ver que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa" —Ahora Yii Nuláng será la encargada de escoger el país de donde serán las preguntas — ella se acercó con paso firme a la directora, no tardo nada en saca el papelito, si la comparaba conmigo, incluso agarro el micrófono y dijo:

—China —"¿China?, ¿es enserio?, aunque sea de allá, nunca veo las noticias; pude ver que la sonrisa de Yii se intensifico, ¿estará muy confiada?"

—Bueno, preguntas sobre la situación actual de China —empezó a decir la directora —Nobume, ya que no eres candidata te pido de favor que seas tú quien hagas las preguntas.

Nobume se acabó su dona que tenía en la mano, y se volvió a acercar al estrado, se subió de un solo brinco y tomo el micrófono de la directora, al lado de Yii y mío se pusieron dos maestras.

—Si tienen la respuesta, solo alcen la mano, y la maestra a su lado les acercara el micrófono —dijo Nobume.

—Si —contestamos Yii y yo al unísono.

—China, Situación actual, quien tenga dos aciertos gana. La primera pregunta es ¿Quién es el embajador de China aquí en Japón? —"¿El viejo seguirá en ese cargo o ya lo habrán corrido?, hace mucho que no hablo con él" **[5]** mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos no noté que Yii había alzado la mano, le acercaron el micrófono y dijo:

— Umibouzu —"así que a final de cuentas, el viejo si sigue en ese puesto, a ver si llegando a la casa le hablo"

—Está bien, pero me interesa su nombre real, si te lo sabes el punto será tuyo —explico Nobume, su nombre real, como su querida hija me lo sé

—No me lo sé —respondió Yii

—Kagura, ¿tú te lo sabes? —Nobume me pregunto

—Yato Kankou —"Ahora empezara el revuelo por el apellido, en tres, dos,..."

—Es correcto —dijo Nobume. — Ahora ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de la hija de Umibouzu? —"¿Es en serio Nobume?, ¿me estas regalando las respuestas?, le daré chance a Yii que conteste, pero por la cara que tiene, creo que no sabe nada, mejor contesto yo. Alzo la mano y la maestra se acerca a mí con el micrófono.

—Es el tres de noviembre.

—Correcto —dice Nobume. Se oye por la bocina una voz de mujer que dice: _Yato Kagura es la ganadora de la prueba de inteligencia_. Nobume se regresa a las gradas a seguir comiendo donas, y yo me voy a las sillas, para restregarle al sádico que yo también gane.

—No sabía que estabas tan interesada en la situación actual de China, chica China —me dijo lokita.

—Cualquier niño sabría eso, es mi papi y mi cumple… —solté la sopa y al que menos quisiera habérsela soltado.

—Así que a final de cuentas si eres china

—Silencio

—Mi silencio tiene un pre… —Fue interrumpido porque la directora comenzó a hablar

—Bueno ahora será la prueba de capacidad de combate de los hombres, en esta caja tengo en papelitos los diferentes estilos de combate, así que Hirashi que es de primer año sacara el papel sobre qué tipo de combate tendrán.

Hirashi se acerca a la directora mete la mano, se tarda en escoger el papel, creo que él lo revuelve con su mano, saca un papel, lo desdobla, la directora le acerca el micrófono, Hirashi habla:

—Esgrima.

Puedo ver al sádico sonreírse, claro sus bases de kendo le ayudarían mucho.

—El duelo que empezara es Koji contra Hirashi —dijo la directora.

Los tres se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, estos se encontraban atrás del estrado; cuando regresaron vestían con un traje blanco y una espada muy delgada, me baje del estrado para ir a la cancha donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo, el sádico me siguió y los chicos se metieron dentro de la cancha, el maestro responsable del club de esgrima iba a ser el árbitro.

—El que dé el primer toque al contrario gana —dijo el profesor. Mientras que dos alumnos, que me imagino eran del club de esgrima le ponían unas cuerdas elásticas, en un gancho que tenían en la espalda, Koji y Hirashi se pusieron el casco, chocaron sus espadas en forma de saludo.

— _En garde, Pret, Allez_ **[6]** —dijo el maestro. No sé qué significa, pero me imagino que era algo sobre empezar. Porque los chicos comenzaron a pelear.

—Esas espadas están muy delgas y guangas —me exprese en voz alta.

—Así son, es un deporte diferente, y se llama florete —me dijo el sádico con su típico monótono.

— ¿Por qué no le apunta a las piernas? —ya que el sádico estaba explicando, a aprovechar.

—China, ya te dije deporte diferente, además de que es el estilo de esgrima es con florete, ellos lo pueden dar un toque al _Lamé._

— ¿Qué es el Lamé? —lo interrumpí.

—Lo que tienen en su torso.

— ¿Por qué no se mueven a los lados? Hay mucho espacio.

—Solo se pueden mover hacia delante y atrás.

—Oh ya veo, así que solo pueden apuntar al torso y moverse adelante y atrás, se ve fácil —no obtuve respuesta. — ¿Quién crees que gane? —quería saber su opinión sobre el duelo, ya que no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Creo que el de segundo año, tiene buenos movimientos.

— _Arrêt_ **[7]** _—_ dijo el maestro, creo que era que se detuvieran, alzo su mano que estaba de lado de Koji, creo que eso significaba que acabaran. Y el sádico agarro el casco que había dejado en el piso.

—No me extrañes china, enseguida vuelvo. —me dijo guiñándome el ojo y después se puso el casco. Ahora Koji era quien estaba conmigo.

—Felicidades por haber ganado, se esforzaron mucho —lo anime.

—Gracias líder, es que en la secundaria estuve en el club de esgrima. Pero como cambie de escuela quise probar cosas nuevas. —me explico Koji.

—Oh genial, entonces el sádico la tendrá difícil —dije con un tono maquiavélico

—Ni tanto, yo ya estoy un poco oxidado, además se ve que sabe —me dijo mientras señalaba que el encuentro de lokita y Hirashi ya había acabado. —Bueno me voy Líder.

Por estar platicando con Koji no puse atención en el combate, fue muy rápido. En este si pondría atención.

— _En garde, Pret, Allez —_ dijo el maestro.

Ambos empezaron a darse con muchas ganas, cuando uno atacaba el otro defendía y así estuvieron un buen rato. Lanzando buenos ataques, pero el otro defendía muy bien. Fue un arduo combate, ambos estaban con todo, cuando vi que la punta de la espada estaba en el Lamé de Koji, pero para sorpresa de muchos el florete de Koji también estaba tocando el torso del sádico.

— _Arrêt._

Koji y lokita se acercaron al maestro, quien sabe que les dijo, pero creo que debían empezar otra vez, porque se pusieron en posición para empezar un duelo.

— _En garde, Pret, Allez._

Este duelo fue incluso más duro que el anterior, muchas estocadas, pero en eso note que el sádico se resbaló e hizo que se desestabilizará y perdiera su pose de defensa; Koji aprovecho para dar un toque.

— _Arrêt. —_ dijo el maestro y alzo su mano junto con la de Koji. Dando a entender que Koji era quien había ganado. El sádico de dio la mano como saludo, se logró escuchar una voz por las bocinas _El participante Koji es el ganador de la prueba de lucha_. Koji no se lo creía se le veía en la expresión que estaba muy contento. Los chicos del club bajaron de las gradas y yo también me les uní en un abrazo grupal a Koji.

—Los chicos participantes favor de subir al estrado; los que no, volver a las gradas. —La directora interrumpió nuestro momento emotivo, pero no quería problemas así que fui la primera en estar en el estrado, seguida de lokita y luego Koji. — Ahora es el turno de las chicas de la prueba de capacidad de lucha. Ahora es el turno de Yii Nuláng de sacar el papelito con el tipo de combate.

Yii se acerca, creo que toma el primero, lo saca, desdobla, la directora le acerca el micrófono, y dice:

—Box

—Una lucha de boxeo, será de dos rounds de tres minutos, en caso de haber empate, habrá un tercero. —dijo la directora, en eso Yii regresaba para ir camino a los vestidores.

—Este, Yii, de casualidad no sabes si el club de boxeo nos va a prestar ropa, o ¿solo nos prestarán los guantes? —pregunte, "no traía ropa deportiva y no sabía si los chicos habían traído mi pants, se estaban cambiando y no les puedo ir a preguntar; aparte no lo puedo ir a buscar porque si me voy me descalifican."

—Creo que solo los guantes, y con permiso que me iré a cambiar —"siempre tan déspota."

Me acerco a la directora.

—Vieja, no traigo ropa deportiva, ¿puedo luchar con el uniforme?

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, yo no sabía sobre esto.

—Eras quien más fama tenia de primero y ¿no te pudiste suponer que ganarías?

—Tal vez, pero no sabía qué tipo de pruebas se llevarían a cabo.

—Bueno lucha así, pero no me hago responsable de lo que le pase a tu uniforme.

—Ok

Me acerco a la maestra que tenía los guantes y le pido que me los ponga

—No puedes luchar así —me dijo

—Ya hable con la directora, me dio autorización de luchar así, además no traigo otra ropa —le explique.

Pude escuchar un leve "Jum" y me los empezó a poner de mala gana. Cuando termino de ponérmelos me dirigí a la cancha a esperar a Yii, ¿Cuánto joder puede demorar esa mujer en cambiarse? Pasado el rato llego la tipa con un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes, ¿así piensa pelear esta mujer?

—Oe, oe, ¿vas a dar _fanservice?_ ¿O qué?, eso no te va ayudar a ganar

— ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Saliste de un anime escolar de peleas? —pusimos nuestras frentes juntas y empezamos a gruñir.

—Chicas, chicas, guarden toda esa energía para el combate —decía la vieja —recuerden que solo pueden pegar con los puños —dijo viendo hacia mí, "si vieja entendí la indirecta" —y en la parte del torso, evitaremos lo más posible la cara, si se comete una falta de esas el round lo ganara el contrario por default

—Si —dijimos al unísono

—Choquen los guantes —dijo la directora, Yii y yo obedecimos de mala gana.

Otro maestro, que no conocía se acercó a nosotras y dio un silbatazo **[8]** , Yii empezó con unos puños dirigidos hacia mí, yo puse mi defensa, pega duro la chamaca, y como me agarro distraída; apuesto que le contaron algunos puntos, rápido me puse a andar por toda la cancha, ella intentaba alcanzar y en esos momentos lanzaba muchos golpes, algunos me acertaban y yo le intentaba dar, pero era ágil, en uno de esos me dio uno fuerte en el estómago lo cual me desconcentro y le lanzo una pequeña patada a los pies en defensa, "puta" es lo que pienso, el maestro se acerca y alza su mano con la de Yii, gano el primer round, por cometer una puta falta.

Otra vez nos pusimos frente a frente, el maestro dio su silbatazo, ahora fui yo quien empezó la dotación de golpes, estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, pero la tipa es ágil, pero yo lo seré más, hubo golpes, brincos, guardias, golpes evitados; tengo que admitirlo la chica pelea bien, se acerca lo suficiente y me lanza un golpe a la cara, aunque si lo recibo signifique que gane el round no quiero desfigurarme la cara así que subo mis dos brazos en defensa de mi cara y por instinto cierro los ojos, después de un rato no sentí el golpe en mis brazos, pero si en mi torso, y justo después del golpe, un silbatazo era la indicación de que ya habían acabado los tres minutos, puta me gano y en el área que se supone que soy más fuerte. Todo mundo estaba sorprendido lo pude notar en sus caras, los chicos del club, Soyo, Gin, hasta lokita; bueno no importa fue más lista que yo.

Me dirijo al estrado y oigo por la bocina una voz que me sonaba un tanto familiar y algo triste, pero no distinguí de quien: _La ganadora del área de capacidad de lucha es Yoshimura Yii Nuláng_

En el estrado los chicos me esperaban

—Líder no se preocupe lo intentaremos para el próximo año —dijo Koji. "¿Qué estaba diciendo?, todavía queda una competencia."

—Si líder entrenaremos hasta el cansancio —le siguió Hirashi

—Chicos aún queda la última prueba —les dije con un tono de enojada, no me respondieron nada, se quedaron en silencio. Ya estaba formando un puño con la mano cuando oigo la voz de lokita.

—Chica China, lo que pasa es que ni tus amigos creen que le ganes en la prueba de traje de gala, a esa joven con ese cuerpo y esa trama —soltó lo que los tipos creían, odio su forma de ser tan directo.

—Si es lo que creen —dije y les di la espalda para dirigirme a la silla donde deje mi vestido y luego los vestidores a cambiarme, con los vestidos que papi me compra para sus eventos, me veo muy bonita, y aunque este viejo y tenga tiempo que no me lo pongo, me veo muy bien; espero recordar cómo se ponen ya que es él quien siempre me ayuda a vestirme.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Yii me empujo

—Quítate estorbo, deja que la ganadora pase a cambiarse —me dijo antes que entrar,

No tenía ganas de pelear con ella, ya suficiente con que mis amigos no me crean lo suficientemente dotada para ganarle a esa pechugona que parece pavo. Me siento en el piso aun lado de la puerta del vestidor abrazando mi vestido, me gustaría que papi estuviera aquí, no lo he visto porque se fue a un viaje por todo Japón con el emperador y el presidente de China para arreglar las relaciones entre estos los países. Siento una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, cuando un hombre todo encapuchado se acerca a mí.

—Kaaaaaaguuraaa —dice aquel sujeto con extraños ropajes **[9].** — Pequeña niña ¿sabes dónde está Kagura? —"Esa voz familiar, no creo que pueda ser él"

— ¿Papi? —dije sin pensar dos veces, mientras me ponía de pie.

—Así que si es cierto —dijo descubriéndose la cara

— ¿Qué es cierto? —pregunte.

—Tu querido maestro me contacto porque alguien se atrevió a pintar el hermoso cabello de mi niña color negro, aunque si hubieras nacido con ese tono te parecieras más a mí; también me dijo que estabas compitiendo por ser una princesa estudiantil, estoy tan orgulloso, por eso cuando me desocupe de esos viejos aburridos vine rápido para apoyarte y verte. —solté otra lagrima y el vestido, me dispuse a abrazar a papi, el rápido noto mi lagrima. — ¿Por qué lloras?

—Gane lo de princesa, pero ahora estamos compitiendo para ser reyes.

—Oh esa es mi niña, tan linda. ¿En qué compiten?

—Son tres categorías, inteligencia, fuerza y belleza.

—Me imagino que ganaste la de fuerza —decía mi papi con tono alegre. Mientas yo negué con la cabeza — ¿Noooo?

—No, pero gane la de inteligencia, ahora solo me falta la de belleza

—Obvio esa la ganaras, eres idéntica a tu madre —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello

—Pero no tengo vestido de gala y mis amigos no creen que le gane a esa tipa pechugona contra la que compito

—Ok, permíteme tantito, voy a hablar con la directora. —Papi emprende camino a donde está la directora, yo voy detrás de él, no vaya a meter la pata. —Buenas tardes —dice dirigiéndose a la vieja — He venido porque mi hija está compitiendo, y me acaba de decir que no tiene vestido, ¿me permitiría llevármela para que escoja uno?

—Tienen 15 minutos, si no regresan a ese tiempo Kagura quedara descalificada. —dijo la vieja mientras fumaba.

—Gracias —dijo papi y se empezó a alejar —Bueno mi pequeña Kagura durante mi viaje te traje ropas muy bonitas, están en el coche, vamos por ellas y luego te cambias.

—Pero no me puedo cambiar en la calle necesitaremos un salón —le dije, luego regrese donde estaba la vieja y le agarre el micrófono sin que se diera cuenta, —La alumno Yuri del club de teatro favor de ir a la entrada de la escuela —rápido solté el micrófono y me fui corriendo con papi antes de que la vieja me regañara.

Me encontré con papi, y después Yuri nos alcanzó.

—Así que fuiste tú quien solicito mi presencia, ¿Qué paso? —dijo Yuri

—Te presento a mi papi —dije señalándolo

—Oh señor es un gusto conocerlo, me encanta la cultura China, y los vestidos que le da a su hija son muy buenos representantes de ella —dijo mientras le daba la mano a mi padre

—Gracias solo escojo lo mejor para mi pequeña.

 _En lo que el trio se iba, del lado de las canchas la directora dio un anuncio._

—Se dará un descanso de quince minutos, para que vayan al baño o compren botanas para ver la gran final de esta competencia, y la coronación de sus reyes. Eso les da tiempo a los chicos de irse a cambiar sin prisas para la competencia de traje de gala, los quince minutos empiezan ahora, los participantes que no estén aquí pasado ese tiempo serán descalificados.

.

 _Pasaron los quince minutos y Kagura todavía no daba señas de que iba a regresar, así que se empezó con la competencia de los chicos._

—Los ganadores de este concurso de trajes de gala serán medidos por los aplausos de los estudiantes, los alumnos participantes desfilaran toda la cancha para que todo el alumnado los pueda ver, empezaremos con los hombres y ellos empezaran de primero hasta tercero, empezaremos con el participante Hirashi.

 _Hirashi salió de los vestidores, pasó el estrado y se dirigió a la cancha, este vestía un traje negro mate, con un saco de cola de cuervo y este estaba abierto, un chaleco blanco y camisa blanca, con un pequeño moño blanco, se oyeron unos aplausos, se le podía notar su cara roja. Camino de ida y de regreso y al concluir se metió a los vestidores._

—Ahora es el turno de Koji — _dijo la directora intentando meter emoción a los y de preferencia a las espectadoras._

 _Koji vestía un traje negro sencillo, con camisa blanca y una corbata gris, uso el saco cerrado. Koji dio su pase por la cancha y se escucharon unos aplausos más fuertes que con los de Hirashi._

—Para el final está el participante Sougo — _desde antes que Okita saliera se escuchaba los aplausos y los gritos de las fangirls._

 _El ex rey vestía un traje negro brilloso, con un chaleco gris, una camisa de rayas negras y blancas, con una corbata en color salmón, uso el chaleco abierto y encima usaba su capa roja_ **[10]** _, la cual se quitó al bajar el estrado, eso hizo que muchas chicas gritaran, en la mano traía una rosa roja y con ella le dedicaba varias sonrisas a las chicas_ **[11]** _, y regresa al estrado. Los otros chicos salen para ver quien ha ganado, pero creo que todo mundo sabia y se notaba con mucha diferencia, en eso una voz femenina hablo y dice "El participante Okita Sougo es el ganador de la prueba de Vestido de gala"_.

—Bueno ahora es el turno de las chicas — _Dijo Otose, los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir_ —El orden de esta competencia será al revés, ahora de segundo a primero. Que pase la competidora Yoshimura Yii Nuláng.

 _Yii salió de los vestidores, los hombres empezaron a aplaudir como si estuvieran en celo, Yoshimura vestía un vestido morado straple, muy ajustado por parte del torso, la falda era amplia con una abertura enfrente por parte de su pierna derecha, con un camino de pedrería desde su cintura hasta esa abertura, y también tenía pedrería en la parte de su busto izquierdo, llevaba unos brazaletes anchos plateados, zapatillas plateadas y su cabello negro y suelto. Los chicos y algunas muchachas le aplaudían a Yii Nuláng. Regreso y se puso junto a Okita._

—Ahora pasa la participante Yato Kagura — _dijo la directora pero Kagura no daba señales de que saldría por el estado._

—Oh si yo gane, la cabeza de chapopote se dio cuenta que no era rival para mí — _decía Yii muy emocionada, mientras Koji y Hirashi se ponían cariz bajo._

—Yo creo que es muy temprano para celebrar — _dijo Okita_ —Mira para allá — _señalo hacia el otro lado de la cancha._

 _Había una caja con un mini telón en adentro en el centro de la línea final de la cancha, el club de Teatro había estado involucrado, dos jóvenes se ponen en las líneas laterales, y un poco más adelante d donde estaba la caja, una joven se coloca detrás de esta, con una grabadora._

 _Sonó la canción CAN´T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD de Kylie Minogue, y se abrió el telón y los chicos que yacían en las líneas laterales detonaron unos cañones de confeti, de entre ellos salía Kagura vestida de un vestido color salmón, con un solo tirante, plisado en la parte del busto, una pequeña fajilla en la parte de la cintura y una falda larga y lisa, con detalles de pedrería en el tirante y en la fajilla, sus tacones no se podían ver por el largo del vestido; llevaba su cabello negro recogido. Kagura demostraba mucha seguridad y destreza al caminar con tacones, el público aplaudía con el ritmo de la música, antes de que Kagura llegara al estrado el público empezó a aplaudir con más fuerza, chicos, chicas, maestros, apoyaban a esa joven vestida de color salmón._

 _Kagura subió al estrado y saludo a todos, se puso a lado de Yii; de ahí sonó una voz de mujer que decía: "La ganadora de traje de gala, con una espectacular entrada es la participante Yato Kagura."_

No lo podía creer había ganado la prueba de traje de gala, gracias a la ayuda de papi, de Yuri y de sus chicos, estoy muy feliz, en eso veo a Gin acercarse al estrado, sube y le da un sobre a la vieja, antes de irse me alza el pulgar.

—Bueno, sus nuevos reyes estudiantiles —la directora empezó a hablar. —Son Okita Sougo de tercer año y Yato Kagura de primero. Aplaudan a sus nuevos gobernantes.

El público se empezó a emocionar, a lokita y a mí nos pusieron unas coronas, que se veían ligeritas por ser de alambre pero pesaban bastante. Primero me coronaron a mí, luego mientras coronaban al sádico pude apreciar mejor como estaba vestido, se veía muy bien, casi parecía una persona decente, me dedico una sonrisa, quien sabe porque pero esta tuvo un efecto diferente a todas las sonrisas que me había dedicado durante la competencia, se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, después alzo nuestras manos en señal de victoria. Yii estaba que no se lo podía creer, se desplomo en el piso, los chicos lloraban de alegría y yo solo sonreía.

—Hey chica China —me dijo lokita al oído. — ¿Quieres hacer sufrir a Yoshimura?

—Si —respondo, lo cierto es que cuando estoy junto a él se me pega lo sádico.

—Bueno solo no me golpes después de lo que voy a hacer.

Asiento con la cabeza, y después siento un beso en mi mejilla. Me dedica una sonrisa, y siento mis mejillas arder un poco.

—No es justo, yo soy quien debería ganar —empezó a gritar Yii, — Por eso mande a mi hermana a pintarte el cabello y a que te creara mala fama, yo quería ser quien gobernara junto a mi amor Okita, no una chamaca vulgar de primer año.

—Así que fuiste quien estuvo detrás de mi cabello pintado —dije, dedicándole una sonrisa tétrica, me voltee a los chicos, a la directora y papi acababa de llegar al estrado justo al momento de que Yii había dicho eso. —Directora, mi primer decreto es darme permiso para golpear a la alumna Yoshimura Yii Nuláng, espero que no sea considerado abuso de autoridad.

—Eres la reina, tus decretos pueden tener incluso más poder que los míos, así que tienes permiso.

—Gracias —respondí —Yii espero que estés preparada para lo que sigue, ya que me contuve en el de box, te daré tiempo de correr en lo que me quito las zapatillas.

 _Yii salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no tenía tanta condición como su hermanita, Kagura la logro alcanzar muy rápido. Ella la arrastraba a los vestidores y se escuchaban unos gritos por parte de Yii._

—Chico, tal vez compartas corona con mi hija y hare de cuenta que no la besaste, para la próxima no creo que salgas con vida — _dijo Umibouzu con una mirada tétrica a Okita._

—Oh embajador no se preocupe por eso yo cuidare bien a su hija — _respondió Sougo, y caminaba, para retirarse del lugar._

* * *

 _El último reinado de Okita Sougo acababa de comenzar con un nuevo tipo de compañera. ¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperara? ¿Por qué la beso? ¿Habrá sido solo por darle celos a Yii Nuláng o había algo oculto ahí?_

* * *

 **[1] Los metales alcalinos con agua producen unas pequeñas explosiones, entre más agua y más cantidad del elemento, más grande es la explosión.**

 **[2] El elemento francio es el más explosivo de los metales alcalinos.**

 **[3] Es un juego de estrategia, donde cada quien acomoda un determinado número de barcos en el tablero, y el contrincante debe decir coordenadas que se le vengan a la mete, si le atina su barco se hunde; gana el que haya hundido todos los barcos del adversario.**

 **[4] modificación al refrán "Por su propia boca, muere el pez", hace alusión a cuando el pez muere por picar el anzuelo con su boca.**

 **[5] Sé qué hace tiempo dije que Kagura vivía con su padre, pero dado su trabajo tiene que estar viajando constantemente, por eso Kagura casi no habla con él.**

 **[6]** _ **En garde**_ **(término francés). Durante el entrenamiento, es como se describe la posición básica de un esgrimista, mientras que en un duelo, es un aviso del juez a ambos esgrimistas para prepararse a esgrimir.** _ **Pret**_ **(término francés). Un juez usa esta palabra en un duelo de esgrima. Luego de que el juez avisa a los esgrimistas con "en garde", este dirá "pret" para informarles que el duelo está a punto de empezar.** _ **Allez**_ **(término francés). El juez usa esta palabra en un duelo de esgrima para decirles a los esgrimistas que pueden luchar**

 **[7] "Arrêt" (término francés). Alto. El juez usa esta palabra en el duelo de esgrima para decirles a ambos esgrimistas que se detengan.**

 **[8] sonido producido al sonar un silbato**

 **[9] Esta vestido como la primera vez que salió en el anime**

 **[10] Referencia al capítulo 2 de la temporada 2011, el arco de los granos.**

 **[11] Referencia al capítulo 40 de la temporada 2011, el arco de Madam**

* * *

 **Queridos lectores, tal vez se sienta muy largo el capítulo, pero no lo quise cortar, porque pensé que sería muy obvio quien ganaría. Espero les guste. Es el final de la primera temporada :O. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, amo los reviews que me dejan, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Si tienen alguna duda, critica o sugerencia no duden en comentar :3**


	12. Capítulo 12

**BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capítulo I, Segunda Temporada**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana, desde que paso lo de la competencia y la coronación. Al sádico no lo he visto, Yii Nuláng se fue de la escuela, según porque está internada, no le creo no la golpee tan duro. Me hice amiga de Akako, y ella y yo ya recuperamos el tono de nuestros cabellos originales, el de ella negro y el mío, mí preciado color rojo. Ahora por cualquier cosa ocupo unos adornos chinos que cubren la mayoría de mi cabello.

Se me hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero por alguna extraña razón me esperaba Gin y la vieja directora en la entrada de la escuela. Maldito adicto a la azúcar empecé a vivir con él, porque ahora papi saldrá de un viaje alrededor del mundo por el trabajo; y no me despertó.

—Buenos días, directora —salude a la vieja.

— ¿Ser ahora reina te compuso los modales?, ¿o ya te creíste el papel? —intento molestarme Gin. La directora y yo solo lo ignoramos.

—Buenos días, Reina Kagura —respondió la directora. —Estamos aquí tu maestro a cargo y yo, para decirte lo referente a lo que debes de hacer como reina estudiantil.

—Así es niña, no pienses que es ir por ahí, a eventos y comer no, esto tiene una responsabilidad —dijo Gin en tono muy serio.

—Bueno, síguenos, no te preocupes por tus clases.

—Si ya hablamos con el mayoneso de que faltarías a sus horas por deberes como reina —dijo Gin, después se acercó a mi oído y me dijo —ventajas de ser Reina estudiantil, poder faltar a clases sin que te digan nada, solo con que digas labores de reina

—Maestro Sakata, por favor no mal aconseje a su alumna —lo reprendió la directora.

—Si señora —dijo Gin poniéndose a su paso, yo los seguía por atrás.

Avanzamos por la explanada y entramos al edificio de los clubes, subimos escaleras, hasta llegar a un cuarto piso que no sabía que existía, había una sola puerta y la directora saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Entraron ellos primeros, y luego la directora me dio la indicación de entrar. Cuando entre mis ojos se maravillaron era una habitación del tamaño de un edificio de un piso, tapizada de color rojo, unos sofás tipo victorianos, que se veían muy cómodos y esponjosos. Junto a la puerta había una vitrina del mismo estilo que los sofás, con un montón de trofeos, casi todos se veían nuevos, solo tres tenían un brillo opacado. En el centro del techo había un enorme candelabro. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba como si fuera un salón de clases, con pizarrón y bancas, esa parte no estaba tapizada. En la pared del final había dos sillas como si se tratara de tronos, y en una silla estaba la corono que le habían dado al sádico. Entre ellas colgada en la pared había un escudo y dos espadas. También había televisión y un centro como de entrenamiento. Me quede maravillada de la habitación. Tanto que tenía la boca abierta, y creo que Gin también, porque no articulaba ninguna palabra.

—Bueno Kagura —empezó a hablar la vieja. —Esta es la habitación de los reyes, fue construida por los antiguos reyes que fueron dos años seguidos. Gracias a que ganaron varios concursos y torneos. Ser rey no significa nada más un título a secas. Es representar a tu escuela, demostrando tus habilidades. Por ejemplo, ahorita Okita se fue a una competencia de Esgrima, toda la semana pasada. También apoyar al rendimiento escolar a tus compañeros. Participar en todos los eventos que hagan los clubes de la escuela. Brindar apoyo cuando sea necesario. No sé porque Nobume renuncio —puede notar que lo dijo con cierto desgano —. Pero lo podemos tomar como una oportunidad para que el Kaiser Sougo te enseñe y la escuela se mantenga aun en su apogeo cuando él se vaya a la universidad.

—Espera ¿qué?, es casi un trabajo esto —rezongue.

—Debiste de haberte enterado antes —dijo Gin.

—Solo son unas cuantas actividades —expreso la directora.

—Ni loca, renuncio, es mucho trabajo para una joven de 14 años —grite.

—Espera Kagu… —decía la directora.

—Déjela directora, creo que yo puedo hacer esto solo, total ella solo me estorbaría.

Voltee mi cabeza para ver de quien provenía esa voz. Y ahí estaba ese joven de mirada carmín sonriendo con superioridad, recargado en el marco de la puerta, y en su mano derecha mantenía un trofeo y en la izquierda cargaba una maleta.

—Kaiser Sougo ¿Cómo le fue? —pregunto la directora, algo emocionada.

—Bien, todos los chicos lloraron por tan humillante derrota. —Camino hacia la vitrina y se le quedo observando —Directora creo que será necesario otro mueble. Lo comprare con lo de esta competencia.

—Bueno —dijo la directora.

El bastardo saco unos chocolates de su maleta y se aventó a un sofá. Se me quedo viendo y hablo:

—Entonces chica China ¿renuncias? —me miraba con superioridad. — ¿O es qué no quieres perder contra mí?

—Nunca perdería contra ti, claro que aceptare este reto. —dije con determinación.

—Genial Kagura —dijo la directora —Aquí están las llaves de esta habitación, estas en toda tu libertad de usarla.

—Bueno, —dije mientras tomaba las llaves. —Me voy a mi clase, adiós —me despedía de la directora y a Gin. Pase por donde estaba el Sadist y le quite un puño de chocolates. No puede escucharlo reclamar porque cerré la puerta.

—Por favor cuida de Kagura — _dijo la directora._

—Si le haces algo a mi pequeña olvídate de Souichiro junior — _amenazo Gin_

—No se preocupen, Kagura estará en buenas manos, la entrenare para que sea una buena sucesora — _expreso Sougo_.

—Cuento con ello — _dijo la directora —_ Así que ya nos vamos.

—Adiós, yo me quedare un rato aquí — _comento Sougo mientras se ponía su antifaz rojo para dormir._ —Por favor díganle a la china que venga para acá después de clases, que se olvide de su club por el momento tiene que aprender a ser una reina digna de mí.

—Si — _dijo la directora mientras salía de esa habitación._

Yo ya me encontraba en mi salón de clases, no puede platicarles nada a mis amigas porque los maestros no daban oportunidad de ello. Ya hasta el tiempo del almuerzo me bombardearon las preguntas.

—Entonces, Kagura ¿por qué llegaste tarde? —me pregunto Soyo algo preocupada

—Porque fui a conocer la habitación de los reyes, esta hermosa —dije emocionada.

—Genial ¿Podremos entrar? —pregunto Akako.

—Pues yo creo que sí, a ver si antes de entrar a los clubes vamos —sugerí

—Bueno —respondieron las cuatro al unísono.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tiene que hacer una reina? —pregunto curiosa Ami.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui para eso? —pregunte confundida, aun no les había dicho.

—Cuando entramos te vimos caminando atrás de la directora y del maestro Sakata así que supusimos que era para hablar contigo, y ahorita nos comentan a donde te llevaron, así que me imagino que fue para hablar sobre algo de esto —comento Rin —Así que suelta la sopa.

—Bueno, parece que son buenas haciendo estas cosas. —dije mientras soltaba un suspiro —Tengo que participar en todo, ayudar a los alumnos y estudiantes, ser una buena imagen y más que nada, ganarle a ese estúpido cara de niña que se cree superior. —dije con enfado, mientras tenía mi mano en forma de puño cerca de mi cara.

—Kagura —escuchamos una voz hablándome —dice Souichiro que pases a la habitación real después de clases, no vas a tener actividad del club ya.

—Pero Gin el club es muy impórtate para mí —dije mientras hacia un berrinche.

—Debiste de haberlo pensado antes de ser reina —me recalco Gin. Que estaba detrás de la ventana.

—Está bien, gracias por el anuncio —dije con un tono de tristeza. Mientras él se retiraba.

—No te preocupes Kagura, me imagino que los chicos han de entenderlo —me intento consolar Mei.

—Sí, además fue por ellos que te postulaste, así que muéstrales que tan buena reina es su líder. —dijo Soyo.

—Gracias chicas por animarme. Entonces ¿después de clases vamos a la habitación real? —pregunte.

—Si —respondieron las chicas al unísono.

* * *

 _Paso el resto del día escolar, y seis chicas estaban emocionadas, como si se tratara de un viaje escolar_.

— ¿Listas? —pregunte

—Si —me contestaron.

—Pues vámonos.

Salimos de nuestro salón, caminamos toda la explanada, nos dirigimos al edificio de clubes y subimos escaleras.

—Bueno, aquí es —dije señalando la puerta.

—No se ve nada especial —comento Mei.

—Espérenme, estoy buscando las llaves —dije mientras las buscaba en mi mochila, al final las encontré y abrí la puerta.

Las chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver la habitación estaban maravilladas.

— ¿Qué tal? —pregunte sonriéndoles.

—Kagura no sea tonta, quédate con el cargo, no importa el trabajo, mira este hermoso lugar —expreso Rin. Las demás solo asintieron.

Yo me senté en la silla de oficina que había ahí, mientras que las chicas curioseaban la habitación. Al pasar unos quince minutos, se despidieron para retirarse a sus respetivos clubes. Yo me quede sola en esa gran habitación, en frente de la silla donde estaba, enfrente había una escritorio, pude notar un libro con el título " _Reyes y Reinas de la preparatoria Gintama"_ me dio curiosidad así que lo tome y lo empecé a leer.

" _El sistema de monarquía en la preparatoria fue impuesto en el año xxxx, cuando la directora Tereda Ayano, empezó a trabajar en la escuela. La idea surgió porque era más fácil seguir a dos personas que a todo un grupo de personas del comité estudiantil. Además de que su decisión sería absoluta y debería de ser para el bien de esta escuela._

 _La elección de los reyes se hace mediante una pre-votación para escoger de entre toda la escuela seis candidatos, dos de cada año. Quienes hayan ganado esa elección se someterían a tres pruebas para que demuestren sus capacidades. Después de eso serán coronados frente a toda la escuela, posterior se hará un evento para presentarlos frente a las otras escuelas de la zona, ya que después de tres años del sistema impuesto tuvo buenos resultados, las demás escuelas decidieron implantarlo también._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque el sistema monárquico sigue en funcionamiento. En las páginas siguientes se encuentran las fotos de los reyes que ha tenido esta escuela."_

La curiosidad me carcomía y empecé a hojear, pude distinguir entre a unas páginas una melena muy curiosa que se parecía a mi maestro, cuando puse atención pude distinguir que se trataba de él, él tuvo como reina la maestra de inglés. En su foto se veía a los dos muy sonrojados. Un año antes el maestro de matemáticas (Hijikata) también fue rey escolar, pero él tuvo como reina a una tal Mitsuba Okita, no la conozco pero ese nombre me suena. Un año después del reinado de Gin, estuvieron los dos reyes juntos, debido a una broma por parte del cuerpo estudiantil, me empecé a reír a carcajadas. Seguí mi recorrido y ya me encontré con los dos años antes del actual. Estaban el sádico y Nobume, ambos lucen una cara sin expresión, en ambas fotos, paso la página y me encuentro con una foto mía y el sádico junto, se infiere que fue el día que nos coronaron, yo tenía una gran sonrisa y él una sonrisa de superioridad como la que me dedico hoy en la mañana.

—Se ve bien cuando sonríe, a diferencia de cuando tiene esa cara de póker.

—Gracias, china, muchas chicas también están cautivadas por mi belleza —dijo una voz entraba a la habitación. Sentí mi cara sonrojarse, pensé en voz alta.

—Qué horas son estas de llegar, cuarenta y cinco minutos después —dije viendo mi reloj, la verdad es que ni había notado el tiempo.

—Era un entrenamiento previo para ver si tienes paciencia —contesto.

— ¿y? ¿Para qué me quieres?, A caso que tú también estas cautivado por mí belleza, y quieres verme a cada rato.

—Ni quien quisiera ver a una tabla.

—Bueno ya, ¿para que me quieres?

—Primera regla: no se permiten visitas a solas, deben estar los dos reyes presentes.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunte algo confundida.

—Mis contactos nena —dijo giñándome el ojo. — Bueno, te mande a llamar porque la vieja quiere que te conviertas en una buena reina, para que la escuela se mantenga en su nivel como los últimos dos años. Primera cosa a hacer, traerás tu corona para acá y la colocaras en aquella silla —dijo señalándome a las que se encontraban hasta el final de la habitación. — Quítate de mí silla y siéntate en el sofá.

Yo accedí, ese tono que estaba manejando era como el de un gran líder que lo tiene pena a nada. Hasta por un momento me olvide de que se trataba del bastardo. Él se sentó en el lugar donde yo estaba, dejando un folder sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno Kagura Yato, tienes puntos fuertes en las actividades extraescolares de lucha, aparte de que sabes hablar el chino y japonés, también eres hija de un diplomático importante. —Estaba sorprendida como sabía todo eso de mí, y prosiguió. —Tienes buenas calificaciones, el área donde más te afecta es geográfica y japonés, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a pulir esos detalles, para que tengas un promedio excelente.

—Gracias —realmente sí que me sorprendió, no pensé que tuviera esa fase. Y mejorar mi promedio sería un plus

—Deberás olvidarte un buen rato de tu club, o de siquiera regresar a tu casa. Tienes que mejorar en dos días eso. A partir del jueves empezaras a practicar veinte minutos en cada club de esta escuela. Nosotros somos los integrantes uno y dos de cada equipo oficial de la escuela.

— ¿Qué? —grite sorprendida.

—Cómo puedes notar aquí hay baños, biblioteca, ah y un pequeño closet por ahí, traerás ropa para quedarte toda esta semana. Si lo haces bien, reduciré el ritmo, si lo haces mal lo intensificare. Y no podrás ni dormir. La próxima semana empezaremos con las asesorías a los estudiantes ya que pronto se acercan los exámenes. Y en dos semanas es el evento donde se presentan a los reyes de la zona escolar. —hizo una pausa levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta. —Antes de irte deberás leer estos cinco libros, que conforman un Atlas mundial. Si te vas y no los lees me daré cuenta y eso será muy malo para ti mañana. Suerte —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna, que al final se convirtió en una sádica.

¡Hijo de la gran Puta!—fue lo que grite —pero bueno yo me metí en esto, además dije que no perdería contra él. Ahora a darle.

* * *

 _El reto de Kagura como reina acaba de comenzar. ¿Qué le depara el destino junto a un rey sádico?_

* * *

 _N/A: Hola después de siglos y felices días, con este capítulo doy inicio a la segunda temporada del fic. Antes que nada les digo, este fic va para largo, tengo pensado una segunda y tercera temporada, no se de cuantos capítulos. Subiré one shot de vez en cuando. No sé cuándo vuelva a subir otro capítulo._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Holiiii, ya estoy de regreso por aquí con un nuevo capítulo, me llego la inspiración al estar hablando con unas de mis musas en este fic, y es a la bella blueskymoon, a continuación contestare los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado :3**

 **Okita Kagura** Lo sé, yo tampoco, aunque al principio se muestre difícil sé que se pondrá mejor :3

 **I love Okikagu** me alegra que te gusten mucho mis capítulos :3, gracias por dejarme siempre tu comentario :D, lo sé, Sougo no se la dejara fácil, pero con la ayuda de otros puede que se convierta en algo fácil. Si, horas extras con Sougo en una habitación (8, puede que Nuláng se fuera, pero tal vez nuevas personalidades aparezcan :O

 **Anonymous D** Kagura es fuerte, no se doblegara ante nadie, y mucho menos ante Sougo y menos por unas pequeñas actividades

 **Mitsuki** Me alegra que te diviertas leyendo mi fic, de eso se trata, de alegrar y pasar un rato ameno leyendo :3

 **mi-chan Guest 1 guest 2** Aquí ta la conti :3

 **lu89** jajajaja lo sé, Kagura no sabia donde se metia cuando decidio ser reina xD, pero bueno ahora se aguanta. Shiii hijimitsu pa la banda *3*. Me alegro que te guste este fic :3, aquí ta la contii

 **Jugem Jugem** gracias por alagarme :3, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, tanto la trama como la narrativa

 **Y a los demás que me leen, gracias ya sobrepasamos las 2mil visitas, soy feliz *3***

 **Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

 **BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capítulo II, Segunda Temporada**

* * *

— _Lunes 23:59 horas—_

 _Sonó el celular de cierta chica pelirroja, que ya se encontraba en su sueño recuperador de belleza, esta se despertó con dificultad, había tenido un día difícil leyendo los atlas de todos los distintos continentes, su cabeza le dolía, había absorbido mucha información de jalón, pero de repente todas sus dudas se aclararon, incluso el examen que tuvo hace una semana, lo tomaría como fácil. Su celular le alertaba sobre un mensaje entrante, la joven lo vio con mucha dificultad ya que el brillo de la pantalla le lastimaba muchos los ojos._

"Buenas noches chica china, espero te duermas temprano, mañana te quiero ver quince minutos antes de que empiecen las clases en la habitación real; más te vale que llegues si no se pondrá feo.

Ah y si te preguntas como conseguí tu número, es secreto estudiantil, cuando eres rey por tres años seguidos tienes acceso a muuuuucha información confidencial.

Hasta mañanaaa, sueña conmigo ;D"

 _La pequeña reina se molestó mucho con ese mensaje de texto, estuvo muy, a muy poco de aventar su celular, pero recordó lo importante que era y que su padre ni Gin le comprarían otro, hasta que se gradué. Como resignación dio un grito en su almohada y empezó a patalear, hasta quedarse completamente dormida._

* * *

— _Martes 5:00 horas—_

 _La muchacha a esa hora había puesto su alarma, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr levantarse y arreglarse._

 _Tiempo después en el segundo piso de un edificio de condominios se escuchaba un fuerte alboroto, y arrastraban los pies cual alma en pena que arrastra sus cadenas. Era la joven en su intento de arreglarse por las mañanas._

—Maldito el día que no leí las letras pequeñas de ser reina — _pensaba la joven que hacia todos esos ruidos. —_ Maldito lokita, solo quiere verme sufrir.

 _La chica de mirada celeste se perdió en su tazón de cereal con leche comiéndolo con una tranquilidad hasta que vio que su reloj marcaba las 5:50 horas, las clases empezaban a las 7:00, el cara de niña la quería ver a las 6:45, tenía que llegar a la escuela a las 6:40, algo que Kagura ni en sus sueños más locos pensaría hacer. Salió corriendo de la morada de su tutor de cabello plateado, en dirección a la escuela, iría a pie, todavía le daba tiempo, la escuela no estaba muy lejos y su condición física le ayudaba. Camino velozmente. Justo llego a la escuela 7:45, tenía menos de milésimas para subir las escaleras para llegar a un cuarto piso._

 _La joven cruzo la puerta de la habitación real a las 7:47._

—China, dos minutos tarde, esto te podría costar caro, además de que dejaste un desorden aquí, entre los dos debemos de mantener este lugar limpio. — _dijo un joven sentado en su silla atrás de su escritorio._ —si te preguntas porque te quise ver antes de entrar a clases fue por…

—Porque te gusto y quieres ver mi hermosa presencia para empezar alegre tu día — _interrumpió la joven, imitando el monótono de él, mientras se rasgaba la nariz. El chico sonrió por la interrupción, no se la esperaba._

—Ya quisieras china, pero no es por eso, es para confirmar que hiciste lo que te encargue. Tendrás un pequeño examen — _dijo el joven, con cierta cara de sadismo, pero vio que la chica no se preocupó por ello._

—Bueno ¿oral o escrito?

—Oral

—Bueno

—Empezaremos con una fácil ¿Cuál es el planeta más grande del sistema solar?

—Júpiter — _la chica contesto sin mucho esfuerzo._

—Bien.

—Otra, ¿cuál es la montaña más alta del mundo?

—EL monte Everest con 8850 metros

— ¿Cuál es el rio más largo del mundo?

—El rio Amazonas.

— ¿Cuál es el desierto más grande del mundo?

—Antártico

— ¿Cuál es el lago navegable más alto del mundo?

—El lago Titicaca tiene una altitud de 3812m.

— ¿Cuál es la catarata más alta del mundo?

—El salto del Ángel con una altura de 979m

—Vaya china, me sorprendes, si leíste todo.

—Sí, si hubiera sabido eso hubiera sacado 10 en mi examen de geografía.

— ¿Y si te digo que puedo modificar esa nota? — _Pregunto en tono pícaro —_ las preguntas de hace rato, son las mismas que tu examen, incluso saque otras más difíciles.

—Hazlo si quieres, te lo dejo a tu decisión. Si pensabas que iba a rogarte, ni en tus sueños. Soy la reina y nadie me doblegara aunque sea el rey. Me imagino que al rato después de clases quieres que venga. Nos vemos — _fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de irse._

—"Vaya esta chica tiene un fuerte temperamento, me agrada" — _fue lo que pensaba el de mirada carmín._

* * *

— _Martes salida de clases—_

 _Kagura se sentía algo mal por dejar el club de Kung Fu por un tiempo, así que los fue a visitar, total aquel lokita siempre tardaba en llegar. Al llegar a la puerta del club la abrió lentamente, al entrar sintió la mirada de todos los chicos, había más de lo que recordaba, ya que con la reina estudiantil proveniente de ese club, todos querían pertenecer para conocerla._

—Hola chicos — _hablo tímidamente, ya que no encontraba a sus queridos amigos._

—Hola líder — _hablo Koji entre la multitud_

—Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien líder, algo ocupados porque nueva gente quiso entrar.

—Reina — _grito Hiashi —_ ¿lista para entrenar? Ayer no viniste. ¿Por qué?

 _Kagura se quedó callada, cabizbaja, se sentía un poco mal por un tiempo a sus queridos amigos, y quería apoyarlos con los nuevos integrantes. Hiashi se quedó, junto a Koji esperando su respuesta._

—Hola Kagura — _hablo Ryo acercándose a ellos._

—Chicos, me permiten hablar con Ryo a solas, por favor

—Claro líder — _dijo Koji, mientras jala a Hiashi a otro lado._

— ¿Qué paso Reina? No me digas que piensas dejar el club — _dijo Ryo con un tono burlón. Kagura asintió con la cabeza, entonces su rostro se tornó serio._

—Solo será por un tiempo, cuando me ponga al corriente de los deberes de Reina.

—Me imagine Kagura, no te preocupes, aquí siempre te estaremos esperando y esfuérzate por ser una gran reina — _dijo Ryo mientras abrazaba a Kagura, ella se aferró al abrazo y Ryo le hizo señas a los otros para que se unieran. Se convirtió en un emotivo abrazo grupal, con sus buenos amigos que la apoyaron para llegar donde está._

—Gracias chicos, espero que el tiempo sea el mínimo. — _dijo Kagura feliz, los de nuevo ingreso no sabían que pasaba. —_ Pero ya me tengo que ir, mis deberes empezaron hace media hora.

—Bueno Reina, vaya con cuidado — _dijo Hiashi_

—Adiós — _dijeron todos al unísono._

 _Kagura salió feliz, estaba emocionada, haría esto lo más rápido posible para volver a su amado club, con sus queridos amigos._

 _Llego a la habitación real, para su buena suerte no había llegado Sougo, vio unos papeles en el escritorio, su curiosidad le ganaba y quería leerlos, hasta que escucho que la puerta se empezaba abrir. Ella hizo como si estuviera limpiando la habitación, recogió los libros que había dejado ayer tirados debido al cansancio._

—Hola china — _dijo el joven de mirada carmín al entrar a la habitación. —_ No has traído tu corona, ¿verdad?

 _Kagura negó con la cabeza._

—Bueno tráela mañana — _camino hacia el escritorio. Vio que esta vez la joven no había sido curiosa con sus cosas._ —China, cuando veas documentos en el escritorio, eres libre de leerlas, al menos que digan "No leer". Los documentos que nos dejan en el escritorio usualmente son dirigidos para los dos. — _Kagura solo asintió con la cabeza. —_ Por lo que note hoy en la mañana, eres buena aprendiendo a través de la lectura. Creo que nos tomaremos menos tiempo con temas escolares. ¿Tienes algún lugar en tu casa dedicado a estudiar?

—No, el departamento donde vivo no es muy grande, mi recamara es muy chica, y Gin siempre tiene el anime a un volumen fuerte, por lo que no me puedo concentrar.

—Bueno, eres libre de estudiar aquí. En cuanto al japonés, vi que si entiendes la gramática, pero lo que te cuestan son los kanjis de más de diez trazos, con que estudiemos diez diarios, lo lograremos. Así que a partir de mañana empezaremos con las asesorías a quienes la solicitaron. Te asignare puros de primer año.

—Sougo — _cuando Okita se ponía en plan serio, Kagura no le daban ganas de hablarle mediante groserías e insultos, cada trato en su lugar. —_ si mis conocidos llegan a pedir asesorías, por favor no me los asignes, tengo una imagen que respetar.

—Eso note, que sueles fingir malas notas. ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta pelear y molestar a la gente, si se enteraran que soy buena en la escuela, las burlas serian hacia mí.

—Bueno, intentare cumplir esa petición — _dijo con una sonrisa._ —Aquí está el número de Nobume. Si no me tienes la confianza de preguntarme algo a mí, pregúntale a ella. Total son amigas. — _Kagura tomo el papel que le daba Sougo y se lo guardo en la bolsa de su falda,_

—Bueno.

 _Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno tenía tema de conversación. Hasta que Kagura comenzó a hablar._

—Lokita, ¿Por qué te hiciste Rey? — _Kagura poseía curiosidad._

—Mi hermana, también fue reina, — _A Kagura se le paso por la mete, quien reino junto a su maestro de matemáticas. —_ Y me conto que tuvo experiencias agradables siéndolo, así que lo intente.

 _Hubo otro silencio…_

—Bueno china, te enseñare Kanjis.

—Está bien LO-KI-TA.

 _Se dirigieron al pizarrón que había en la habitación. Y Okita le enseño los diez kanjis más difíciles que se le venían a la mente. Kagura hacia unos trazos muy raros, que ni ella podía entender lo que escribió. Así pasaron un largo tiempo, hasta que Kagura pudo hacer los diez bien._

—Felicidades Perra, ya te puedes ir a tu perrera. No se te olvide mañana traer tu corona, y una poca de ropa por cualquier emergencia.

—Jodete Lokita, apuesto que me enseñaste los más difíciles.

—Mañana pásate por aquí, dejare la lista de tus tutorados. — _dijo el joven ignorando el insulto-queja._

* * *

— _Martes por la tarde—_

— ¿Llamar o no llamar? He ahí el dilema — _era lo que una joven de cabellos bermellón pensaba mientras caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación —_ LO HARÉ — _gritó con determinación. Marcó el número que tenía, timbro una, dos, tres veces, ya iba a colgar cuando contestaron._

—Hola — _sonó una voz monótona a través del teléfono._

— ¿Nobume?— _cuestionaba la persona que marco._

—Sí, ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Kagura, Lokita me dio tu número para consultarte en caso de alguna duda con el reinado.

—Oh ya veo

—Bueno por el momento era solo para saludar, nos vemos luego.

—Te veo ahorita, en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa, te daré una explicación de cómo debes tratar a ese sádico.

—Pero no, yo solo… — _. Antes de que Kagura pudiera seguir hablando se cortó la llamada. Resignada salió de su habitación, le aviso a su despreocupado tutor de que iba a salir, y emprendió camino a la cafetería._

 _Ya estando ahí, vio a la persona con la que acababa de hablar con dos docenas de donas a su alrededor, Kagura solo rio, conocía la afición de su amiga por sus donas. Nobume la vio y le hizo señas de que se acercara. Ya una vez estando sentada en la mesa de la ex reina esta empezó hablar._

—Hola — _dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su dona._

—Hola — _contesto el saludo._

—Me imagino que Okita te dio mi número para que te cuente más o menos lo que debes hacer como reina. ¿Ya te dijo donde debes reforzar? Aparte de ¿Cuándo es el evento de presentarte a los otros reyes?

—Si — _contesto la más joven de las presentes —_ Ya mejore, me dejo leyendo encerrada todo un día, dijo que mañana empezaríamos a ayudar a los estudiantes. Y que la próxima semana empezaremos a que me aprenda todas las disciplinas que maneja la escuela. Aparte de que dentro de dos semanas es el evento.

—Bueno, por el momento veo que la estas llevando tranquila. Mis recomendaciones son:

No confíes en todo lo que te dice, hasta que lo muestre escrito.

Procura llevar tú el organigrama de los eventos, porque te puede jugar una mala broma.

Se la mejor en todos los clubes para que no humillen a la escuela.

No peleen en público.

Ten ropa de repuesto en la escuela, como un uniforme, un vestido y ropa casual.

Llévense bien, ustedes son la imagen de la escuela, y deben tener un mismo objetivo.

—Oh ya veo, a veces me dan miedo cuando se ponen a hablar tan serios.

—Es que es algo serio, ser reina estudiantil es algo muy bueno, te da pase seguro al mundo laboral, o te acomoda en una buena universidad. Y más si tienes antecedentes de que tu reinado fue excelente.

—Gracias Nobume, espero ser una buena reina — _agradecía Kagura, mientras hacia una reverencia._

—Puedes tomar una dona — _dijo Nobume después de observar a su acompañante que babeaba por una de esas dulces donas._

—Gracias Nobume, eres la mejor — _exclamó la de mirada celeste, levantándose para abrazar a la joven frente a ella, y llevándose una dona a la boca._

—Sabes, creo que es lo mejor que empieces practicando lo de los clubs en esta semana, para que en la próxima Okita no te maltrate tanto, es algo perfeccionista.

—Si tú me ayudas, empiezo hasta hoy — _dijo Kagura con un tono burlón._

—Vale, deja pido estas donas para llevar — _respondió Nobume con su típico monótono._

 _Kagura no estaba preparada para que fuera inmediato._

 _Una vez que Nobume tenía sus donas para llevar, se dirigieron al departamento de la pelirroja. Una vez instaladas en su habitación Nobume comenzó a hablar:_

—Bueno la escuela tiene una gran variedad de clubs, son dieciocho en total, esta semana nos enfocaremos a los deportivos, y la otra a los culturales. ¿Hay canchas por aquí cerca?

—Sí, aquí junto hay un parque.

—Bueno ahí entrenaremos.

 _Kagura y Nobume empezaron su arduo entrenamiento._

* * *

— _Miércoles—_

 _Kagura llegó temprano a la escuela, se dirigió a la habitación real, para dejar la corona y la ropa, vio un documento en el escritorio y lo leyó, vio que eran las solicitudes de los jóvenes que pedían asesorías, solo dos de primer año, elaboro el itinerario de que a la hora de la salida ambos se quedarían para apoyar a sus compañeros, ella a uno e algebra y él a otro en calculo integral._

—Vaya china, llegas temprano, felicidades. — _dijo Sougo intentando molestar a Kagura._

—Si lokita lo que tú digas, solo tenemos dos jóvenes para hoy, uno para ti y otro para mí en la hora de la salida. Ya me retiro a clases.

* * *

— _Resto de la semana—_

 _Kagura mantuvo ese ritmo, dando apoyo académico a sus compañeros después de clases; y entrenando con Nobume en la tarde._

 _Kagura empezaría una nueva semana, eso significaba dar pausa a las asesorías y empezar a presentar pruebas en los clubs para ver si era apta en ellos. Al final de la jornada estudiantil, gracias al apoyo de Nobume el lunes y martes que se trataron de las pruebas en los deportes, las paso sin problemas, Nobume era una entrenadora muy estricta, esto hizo que Kagura aprendiera rápido. Durante esos mismos días Nobume y Kagura en su casa empezaron estudiar las actividades de los clubs culturales. Estos le costaron más trabajo a Kagura, en especial el club del té y costura, pero para esos clubes les pidió ayuda a sus amigas y estas pacientemente la ayudaron a aprender las actividades de sus respectivos clubs._

* * *

 _—Viernes—_

 _El viernes ya con el visto bueno de todos los clubes, Kagura y Sougo recibieron el memorándum de que en la preparatoria Gintama se llevaría a cabo la reunión de presentación de los reyes estudiantiles del nuevo ciclo escolar. Y que debían escoger el lugar y adecuarlo para la junta. Ambos pensaron en la habitación real, se quedaron al final de las clases de ese día, acomodando y limpiando la habitación._

 _Kagura se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Nobume, era cierto, cuando ambos tienen el mismo objetivo las cosas pueden salir bien. Si algo que tenían en común era que no les gustaba perder. Así que harían que la reunión de los reyes fuera una realmente increíble y la temática del imperio de Alemania había quedado muy bien gracias a la decoración del lugar. Al terminar de ordenar el lugar ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con satisfacción. Después cada uno partió a su respectivo hogar._

 _Kagura tenía una incógnita ¿Cómo serían los reyes de las demás escuelas? Eso la emocionaba y le daba temor a la vez, quería hacerlo, no bien, perfecto. Pero bueno tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para averiguarlo…_

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	14. Capítulo 14

**BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capítulo III, Segunda Temporada**

* * *

—Lunes 6:20 am—

—Oh no me quede dormida —fue lo que grite a los cuatro vientos, y al parecer mi tutor también, tenía la ventaja de despertarlo y que llevara en la moto. Como pude haberme quedado dormida en un día tan importante, anoche los nervios no me dejaron dormir.

Esto de conocer a los reyes de otras escuelas me emociona y me asusta a la vez, ¿Qué clase de reyes serán? ¿Se tomaran las cosas en serio o serán unos patanes?, en lo que me pensaba intente despertar a Gin, pero pareciera que ni un terremoto como el de hace unos años **[1]** lo pudiera despertar. Así que me resigne y emprendí camino a la escuela corriendo, no importa que sudara el uniforme, tengo uno en la escuela, pero tanto que me esforcé por plancharlo.

Para mi buena suerte al doblar en una esquina, me encontré con el coche de Soyo, y ella se dispuso a llevarme.

—Kagura ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, antes ni te preocupabas por llegar tarde, parece que esto de ser reina te está cambiando para bien —me comento Soyo durante el camino.

—Cierto —dije golpeándome con la palma de mi mano en la frente —No les conté, hoy voy a conocer a los reyes estudiantiles de otras escuelas, y lokita me cito temprano para ver que todo estuviera preparado y recibir a los reyes, ya que conto que algunos tienen carácter especiales y suelen llegar antes.

—Oh que bueno Kagura, espero que todo salga bien y esfuérzate para que seas una gran reina —me animo Soyo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Bueno llegamos, suerte y con cuidado. —Cuando nos bajamos del auto me dio un abrazo.

—Gracias Soyo por traerme eres la mejor —grite mientras corría, para llegar a la habitación real, llegue justo a las siete en punto.

Lokita ya estaba ahí, acostado en un sofá, con un extraño antifaz rojo con unos ojos dibujados, me acerco a él para despertarlo, pero me quedo observándolo, se ve bien, refleja paz y tranquilidad, me acerco más a su cara, "Tiene cara de niña" fue lo que pensé, me dieron ganas de ir por un rotulador y rayarle la cara, pero tiene que estar presentable para al rato. Así que solo me aleje y me dirigí a un espejo donde podía verme de cuerpo completo. A pesar de que corrí el uniforme se mantenía bien, observe mi peinado, que aunque lo hice de rápido me quedo bien, solo era una cebolla con dos orquídeas atravesadas y mi típico flequillo.

Oigo que tocan la puerta y me acerco a abrirla, eran las 7:25, citamos a los reyes a las 8:00. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con joven alto y de cabello gris con unos lentes circulares muy sonriente y atrás una chica casi de la misma estatura que yo, solo un poco más alta y su cabello era negro, pareciera que estuviera enojada conmigo y no me voltio a ver. Llevaban uniforme de otra escuela; era una falda de tablones y pantalón grises, una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y una corbata roja con dorado. Rápido se me vino a la mente que eran el par de reyes de una escuela, casi cierro su puerta en su cara, pensando el que sádico estaba dormido. Cuando el chico empezó a hablar:

—Hola —fue lo que dijo, alzando la mano como saludo y sin perder su sonrisa.

—Hola —conteste tímidamente.

—Oh Chen-onsa, me imagine que tu serias quien haría la broma de llegar antes —hablo una voz detrás de mí. Volteo y veo a lokita sentado en su escritorio.

—Hola Sougo, veo que aun sigues siendo rey, aunque no conozco a esta belleza —dijo mientras tomo mi mano y la besaba.

—Rey Sougo —grito la chica detrás de él, y salió corriendo a abrazar al sádico.

—Oh Ko-ak, veo que ambos siguen siendo reyes —respondió con su típico monótono, sin preocuparse de lo que tenía encima de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa chica? —me pregunto el chico, quien aún tomaba mi mano.

—Ka… gu… —no sé porque tartamudeaba, pero el sádico me interrumpió.

—Chen-onsa, por favor no intentes ligarla —escuche al sádico un poco molesto, ¿estará celoso? —Es una cabeza de antorcha y plana.

—Lokita —grite, pude sentir un aura negra alrededor de mí, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Bella señorita de cabellos bermellón, no me ha dicho su nombre —dijo ese que el sádico llamaba Chen-onsa.

—Lo siento. Soy Kagura

—Hola Kagura, yo soy Chen-onsa y ella es mi melliza Ko-ak —dijo sonriendo. —Ko-ak, ven a saludar a la nueva.

La chica dejo de abrazar a Sougo, y se dirigió hacia mí, y se colocó a lado de su hermano.

—Mucho gusto somos los mellizos Kang y venimos de la escuela Kankoku—dijeron haciendo reverencia sonriendo. Cuando se levantaron cambiaron su sonrisa mezclada de maldad y burla. Pude ver a Okita abrir los ojos como plantos y se levantó de su lugar corriendo hacia mí, los hermanos sacaron de la bolsa de sus sacos unos globos con un contenido sospechoso y los aventaron hacia el piso, antes de que los globos explotaran, el sádico me tomo de la cintura, brinco el sofá y lo uso de escudo.

Yo cerré mis ojos, y sentía una mano de él en mi cintura y otra en mi cabeza, como si me estuviera protegiendo, y mi cuerpo estaba encima de él. Hasta que escuchamos unos aplausos. Sougo se levantó y por consecuencia yo también.

—Okita, tienes muy buenos reflejos —dijo Chen-onsa, sonriendo y aplaudiendo. —Tan buenos como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Rey Okita, no recuerdo que las veces pasadas protegieras a tu reina —dijo la chica con un tono de picardía, yo pude sentir un poco de sonrojo.

—Me imagine que harían algo en contra de la nueva, se ponen a limpiar esto que hicieron —exclamo Sougo con un tono muy molesto.

—Sí, si Okita —contesto Chen-onsa, saco una mini aspiradora su saco, lo que contenía el globo era mucha pelusa y como pelos de animales.

Okita volvió a su lugar en el escritorio, y yo me senté en el sofá y Ko-ak también. Mientras Chen-onsa limpiaba.

Dieron las 8:00 y de nuevo tocaron la puerta, yo ya me iba a levantar, cuando Okita me detuvo, y me hizo señas de que él iba. Después de lo que pasó con estos mellizos, no sé qué clase de subnormales sean los reyes.

Sougo abrió la puerta y pude escuchar muchas voces yo me levante y me coloque a lado de él con una sonrisa.

—Órale Sougo, cambiaste de reina —escuche una voz de un hombre —Pero veo que le faltan atributos —dijo tocándose el pecho con las manos.

—Yurieru, deja de decir eso, la chica es muy bonita —expreso Chen-onsa.

—Es bonita, eso no te lo niego, pero me gustan con más carne. —contesto aquel tipo, era un poco más alto que yo, pero más bajito que Sougo, su tono de piel era morenito claro, tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran color negro.

—Yurieru deja de decir esas cosas —lo reprendió una chica, más baja que él, mientras le jalaba una oreja. Ella contaba con buenos atributos, su cabello era castaño ondulado y su ojos eran hermosos, una combinación entre café miel y verde. Sus uniformes consistían en una falda corte "A" y el pantalón eran de la misma tela, gris con unas rallas delgadas negras y rojas y una camisa blanca.

—Siento la descortesía de mi compañero, soy Shén y él Yurieru, venimos de la escuela Maria no Hikari —dijo haciendo reverencia, mientras obligaba a su compañero a hacerla también. Yo solo me reí ante esa situación.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos pasemos a sentarnos —hablo Lokita. —Favor de sentarse junto a sus parejas.

Sougo y yo, el viernes acomodamos las mesas de donde damos las asesorías en forma, de "U"; abajo del candelabro, y le pusimos un mantel rojo. A las sillas le pusimos una decoración dorada. En el centro de mesa pusimos una pequeña decoración también dorada. Una vez ya todos los reyes visitantes sentados, nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos tronos.

—Bueno, damos inicio a la primera reunión de los reyes estudiantiles de este año. El primer tema a tratar ser la presentación de cada uno de nosotros. En la presentación diremos nuestro nombre, edad, año y escuela en la que vamos y club al que pertenecemos, empezaremos de izquierda a derecha y concluiremos nosotros —ordeno Sougo en un tono serio, me agrada cuando se toma las cosas en serio.

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Akiyama Hana, tengo 15 años y soy de primer año de la preparatoria Furankin, estoy en el club de artes plásticas —dijo una chica, de con flexión delgada y cabello castaño claro, lo llevaba sujeto con dos trenzas bajas a los lados, y tiene un monótono igual que Nobume. Su uniforme es bonito, consiste en un vestido azul cielo.

— ¿Qué tal? Soy Fujimoto Asashi, tengo 16 años y soy de segundo año de la misma preparatoria que Akiyama. Soy parte del club de música. —El chico es blanco con su cabello negro, peinado todo hacia arriba, su uniforme consiste en un pantalón del mismo tono que el vestido de la chica y una camisa blanca.

—Mucho gusto soy Kishimoto Tamaki, tengo 14 años, me gusta el atletismo, mucho, me encanta. Soy el hermano gemelo menor de ella —dijo señalando a la chica junto de él—, venimos de la escuela Gakuen y cursamos primer año. Me llevo muy bien con mi hermana. —Expreso el chico muy emocionado, se nota que quería estar aquí, y se ve alegre y juguetón. Su uniforme es negro completamente, no queda ese color para alguien tan alegre como él

—Hola, me llamo Kishimoto Nami, estoy en el club de tenis, y lo demás lo comento mi hermano. —Genial tenemos dos con monótono, tres si contamos a Lokita. A ella si le queda su vestido color negro.

—Hola, encantada de conocernos, soy Oshiro Yumiko, tengo 17 años, me gustan mucho los deportes, por eso siempre visto con mi uniforme de deportes, no tengo un club en específico, pero estoy de auxiliar en todos los deportes de mi escuela. Vengo junto Ayari, de la escuela Tekumu. —Esa chica me da mala espina no sé porque, su uniforme consiste en un short azul y un jersey blanco, se parece mucho a mí.

—Buenos días, mucho gusto soy Takahashi Ayari, tengo 19 años de edad, me encanta leer y estudiar las ciencias, curso el tercer año de la preparatoria Tekumu, estoy en el club de ajedrez. —El chico parece tranquilo, esta simpático es alto y delgado, cabello negro y largo, y tiene un bello color de ojos, se parece a mi maestro de química (Katsura)

—Mi nombre es Kang Chen-onsa, tengo 18 años, curso el tercer año en la preparatoria Kankoku y soy miembro del club de natación.

—Hola me llamo Kang Ko-ak, soy la melliza de Chen-onsa, y estoy en el club de Manualidades.

—Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Ganbona Yurieru, tengo 16 años, vengo de la preparatoria Maria no Hikari, estoy en el club de béisbol.

—Mucho gusto soy Ode Shén, tengo 17 años, estudio en la preparatoria Maria no Hikari, soy miembro del club de porristas.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?, soy su reina anfitriona de la preparatoria Gintama, me llamo Yato Kagura, tengo 14 años y soy miembro del club de Kung Fu.

—Soy Okita Sougo, rey anfitrión de la preparatoria Gintama, pertenezco al club de Kendo y tengo 18 años. Es mi tercer año consecutivo como rey. —Lo último que dijo lokita lo dijo con un tono amenazante, creo que quiere imponer autoridad. —Bueno ya que nos conocemos todos empecemos el desayuno que tenemos preparado para conocernos mejor. —Terminando de decir esto Okita, entraron varios compañeros con bastantes platillos de comida, se veía muy extravagante incluso platillos que no conocía. Creo que se tomó muy en serio lo de temática alemana.

Me dirigí tranquilamente a la comida, comería mucho a discreción. Intente entablar conversación con la chica del uniforme deportivo, pero ni caso me hizo, tome un poco de los alimentos y me senté en el sofá, llegaron dos chicas junto de mí, creo que eran la de voz monótona Hana y Shén, la chica de ojos bonitos. Empezamos una torpe plática pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo muy divertida. Voltee a ver a Sougo y vi que estaba platicando cómodamente con Yurieru y Chen-onsa, mientras Ko-ak y la chica del uniforme deportivo estaban colgadas de sus brazos, eso no me gusto para nada que tan arrastradas tenían que ser esas tipas.

Seguí platicando con las chicas cuando escuche el sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa, todos buscamos quien producía ese sonido y era Sougo.

—Bueno, ya que hemos convivido durante este rato es hora de tratar el segundo tema de la reunión —dijo eso mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, pero no como las de siempre esta demostraba determinación y sadismo. —Hay que escoger a la pareja líder de los reyes de la preparatoria, esto vendría siendo los líderes de los líderes.

* * *

 **[1]** Referencia al terremoto del 11 de marzo de 2011, en Japón.

* * *

 **Hola lectores míos tiempo sin leernos, espero les guste los nuevos OCS, los cree con amorsh para ustedes con la ayuda de mis musas Juls (BlueSkyMoon), Mariela (I love Okikagu), Issa y Lucero. Estos reyes no se la pondrán fácil a Kagura y Okita, vieron el momento Okikagu?, lo vieron? A mi me encanto *3*, habrá mas de donde vino ese.**

 **Bueno mis lectores les quería hacer una invitación, actualmente soy la administradora de un grupo de Gintama en whats app, si gustan unirse mándenme un mensaje que diga "Gintama is life" a +52 22 91 68 62 84 y yo con gusto las agrego. Solo para mayores de 16 años.**

* * *

 **A continuación contestare los reviews del cap pasado.**

 **bona dona** Aquí ya se ven quienes son los reyes, espero te agraden :3. Gracias por empezarme a leer y que te agrade n.n

 **okita Kagura** jajajajaja lo sé yo también me sorprendo que casi no peleen, es que es una relación de odio-compañerismo-amor xD. Lo sé soy lenta con los sentimientos, pero espero que a partir de aquí ya haya mas momentos Okikagu, que es lo que todos esperamos.

 **BlueSkyMoon** jajajajaja tú ya deberías saber quienes son una pareja de reyes (8. Espero te guste este cap :3

 **Guest** me alegra que te haya gustado este cap n.n, espero que este también este :D

 **I love Okikagu** Si largo, cunado llega la inspiración :D, a mi me encanta Nobume como amiga de Kagura, a Sougo le encanta pasar tiempo con la china x3. Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. aquí esta la conti ;3

 **Mitsuki** Aquí esta la conti :D, disfrutala cuando puedas n.n

 **Anonymous D** Gracias por continuar la lectura y comentar ;3, aquí esta la actualización, espero la disfrutes.

 **Jugem Jugem** que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, espero siga siendo asi :3, aquí esta la conti.

 **Lu89** Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste :3

 **Mi-chan** Gracias por comentar, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado n.n

 **Ebano Wigram** Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. aquí esta la coninuacion, lamento decir que Kamui no saldrá en este fic, lo comente en uno de los capítulos pasados, el calvo lo mando a un internado militar por su mal comportamiento xD. Pero puede que salga o no lo sé :o


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nota de autor: Holi, ya estoy de regreso, este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo por eso apenas lo actualice. Tuve que escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar. Espero les guste y que mi narrativa pueda explicar bien lo que quiero transmitirles, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme n.n**

 **Procederé a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **BlueSkyMoon** Que bueno que te gusto n.n, espero que este también te guste :3

 **bona dona** espero que este esté cumpla tus expectativas de que va a estar emocionante

 **okita kagura** y habrá más de donde vino ese (8, espero que te gusten. Jajajaja no te adelantes a los hechos, pero si, las de voz monótona serán mas chidas que esas tipas, *le ayuda a morder la tela*, pero Souchan se deja querer :'v

 **anonymous D** Aquí está la conti :D, espero te guste n.n

 **Guest** Gracias n.n, espero que este también te guste n.n

 **I love Okikagu** Sougo le encanta pasar tiempo con Kagura o/, me encanta la amistad de Kagura y Nobume xD. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, espero que este también :D. Claro que merecías la dedicatoria, después de todo un par de reyes son tuyos :3. Aquí esta lo que sigue. Igual tu ten una linda semana, Okikagu pa empezarla chida o/.

 **mi-chan** ya no esperes más, aquí podrás ver lo que sigue o/

 **Jugem Jugem** Oh si Sougo es súper protector con Kagura, mientras que ella deja que lo madreen :'v. Ya no esperes más, aquí ta :D

 **Mitsuki** Que bueno que te gusta n.n, espero que este también :D.

 **AESS** Gracias por decirme que tengo talento n.n, me motiva a seguir escribiendo, espero que mis fics te motiven a adentrarte a este lindo fandom. Espero que la trama de este capítulo te deje picado pa que sigas con ganas de seguir leyendo :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capítulo IV, Segunda Temporada**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Qué?— preguntamos algunos al unísono, los únicos que no expresaron algo fueron Chen-onsa, Ko-ak y Yurieru.

—Si—retomo la palabra Okita. —Es quien lidera las reuniones de los seis reyes y quienes toman las decisiones importantes…

—Yo propongo al Rey Okita — lo interrumpió Ko-ak— Este es su tercer año como rey así que sabe cómo moverse.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello —hablo Chen-onsa mientras dejaba de tomar su té —Ko-ak, Yurieru y yo somos quien seguimos en antigüedad, así que tiene mi aprobación, ¿Qué hay de ti, Yurieru?

—También estoy de acuerdo, Okita es un tipo responsable y en sus reinados pasados su escuela se ha mantenido en un buen lugar, él está invicto en todas las competencias que ha participado, así que siento que él está más apto para el cargo. ¿Todos de acuerdo?—pregunto Yurieru.

Los novatos nos miramos entre nosotros y empezamos a alzar las manos en aprobación de Okita, yo también lo hice, después de todo era mi pareja en estas cosas.

—Bueno ya con la mayoría a favor —empezó a hablar Chen-onsa —declaro a Okita como…

—Rey Okita, lo reto a usted y a su reina por el cargo de reyes de reyes —lo interrumpio Oshiro.

—Claro —pude ver a Okita sonriendo sádicamente — ¿En qué me retas? —si algo podría predecir de ese tipo es que utilizaría a Oshiro como muestra de escarmiento a quien siquiera se le ocurra retarlo.

—Una carrera de obstáculos con trampas —dijo mientras se acercaba al sádico que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

— ¿En qué consistirá eso? —mentiría si no veía que Okita se había emocionado por eso. Le encantaba ser retado. Era una oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad.

—Los reyes correrán una carrera de obstáculos mientras las reinas se encargaran de poner y/o activar las trampas al rey contrario. Podemos hacerlo ahora, claro si estás listo.

—Pareces que venias preparada para esto Oshiro —la sonrisa de ese tipo se intensificaba mucho y hacia juego con la mirada que le dedicaba.

—Siempre quise retarlo Okita Sougo, desde que me entere que humillo a los de mi escuela en la competencia reciente. —dijo Oshiro mientras miraba el estante de trofeos.

—Oh ¿venganza?

—Nada que ver, no me importan ellos, eres una persona interesante, solo eso —dijo volteándolo a ver mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

—Kagura, ¿estas lista para esto? —me pregunto el sádico.

— ¿Lista para humillar a alguien que se cree superior? ¡Claro! Me encanta la idea. Estoy lista para patear traseros desde el momento que nací — le dedique una sonrisa sádica igual que la suya. Si algo que teníamos en similitud ese tipo y yo es que nos encanta competir/pelear con otro, hasta entre nosotros.

—Bueno a partir de ahora tenemos una hora para aplicar trampas, pueden hacerlo entre los dos…

—Bueno —gritamos Okita y yo al mismo tiempo y salimos de la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta nos volteamos a ver y nos dimos cuenta sabíamos las condiciones en que se llevaría la carrera ni las reglas. Así que abrimos la puerta y regresamos a la habitación.

—No saben dónde colocar las trampas ¿verdad? —pregunto Nami, nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza

—Rey Okita, ¿su escuela tiene un pista de atletismo?—Cada vez odio más a Oshiro ese tono hipócrita que usa.

—Si. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro la pista? Y hago que el club de atletismo de la escuela coloque lo necesario para este tipo de carreras.

—Los reyes que no participaran en la carrera pueden ayudar a colocar los obstáculos —dijo Yumiko.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, yo les ayudo —dijo emocionado Tamaki.

—Bueno —dijeron los otros reyes.

—Está bien, vamos todos a la bodega de los materiales de los clubs, para que los encargados coloquen los obstáculos, y nosotros los que participaremos, iremos por materiales para colocar las trampas —hablo Okita, y abrió la puerta, dejando que las reinas pasáramos y saliendo después de nosotras. Tomo el frente y nos dirigimos a la bodega que estaba atrás del edificio principal.

Okita saco un llavero, tenía muchas llaves creo que ha de tener acceso a todos los salones de la escuela, abrió, nos dejó pasar y todos estaban asombrados de lo grande que era. Él salió, yo lo seguí, pero cuando vi que solo estaba afuera de la bodega. Me quede detrás de la puerta para que no me viera. Vi que iba pasando un chico por ahí y le hablo, le dijo algo que no logre escuchar, pero me imagino que era algo correspondiente al que club de atletismo ayudara en esta competencia. El sádico ya venía de regreso a la bodega así que me adentre para que no se viera como si le estuviera espiando, note que los otros reyes ya tenían algunas cosas en manos.

Luego de que lokita entro, me puse a su lado, después de todo éramos los reyes anfitriones de este evento. Se puso al frente y hablo para llamar la atención de todos.

—Bueno, ya que están aquí los utensilios que se podrán ocupar para preparar este evento, dejaremos que los comisionados de colocar los obstáculos empiecen, hay un mapa de la escuela enmarcado en la pared del fondo, por si tienen alguna duda de ubicación. Mientras que los reyes participantes esperaremos en la habitación real. Son las 9:45, tienen 45 minutos para colocar los obstáculos, después si quieren mandan a alguien para avisarnos de que ya podemos colocar las trampas. Vamos de regreso a la habitación real —dijo mientras tomaba camino para salir. Yo lo seguí, y detrás de nosotros venían Oshiro y su acompañante.

* * *

.

* * *

—Oe Yurieru, ¿Cómo viste a Okita con su actitud de hace rato cuando estaba junto con su reina? — _murmuro Chen-onsa para su compañero._

— ¿Lo que paso con las trampas?, si lo note, a pesar de que suele ser muy frio y calculador. Sería imposible que se le pase un detalle así, pero parece que estando junto a ella se deja llevar, incluso hace más gestos de lo que solía hacer — _respondió Yurieru, en el mismo tono de voz que su amigo._

 _Ambos se voltearon a ver con picardía._

—A Okita le gusta su reina — _dedujeron al mismo tiempo y, empezaron a reír._

 _Después de esa deducción siguieron con su trabajo de colocar los obstáculos._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Sougo, Kagura, Yumiko y Ayari ya se encontraban en la habitación real. Sougo estaba acostado en el sofá con su antifaz, Ayari estaba sentado en su lugar de la presentación mientras leía un libro que tomo de la biblioteca de la habitación, Yumiko estaba entretenida mirando cada rincón del lugar. Kagura estaba desesperada porque no sabía qué hacer. Vio su reloj, marcaban las diez en punto._

—"Ya sé, es la hora del receso, iré a ver a Soyo y a mis amigas"—pensé, y me levante del sofá que estaba enfrente del sádico, para salir tuve que pasar por su sofá, cuando de repente sentí mi mano ser tomada.

—China, si vas a salir regresa a tiempo, no quiero que perdamos por default —dijo Okita.

—No me mandes lokita, yo sé lo que debo hacer —Salí de la habitación, me quede un momento en la puerta, "¿habré pensado en voz alta? No importa voy con Soyo y los demás" emprendí camino a mi salón.

* * *

Cuando llegue al salón vi que estaban Soyo y las demás comiendo juntas.

—Hola chicas —dije al acercarme.

—Kagura ¿Cómo estás? —Cuestiono Soyo — ¿Ya acabo el evento?

—No, solo estamos en un receso —dije con cierto desgano.

—Oh ya —dijo Ami — ¿hay algún rey guapo?

—Mmmm, no me fije en eso. Pero hay unos que están bien locos y son mellizos

— ¿Por qué locos? —Cuestiono Mei.

—Llegaron antes y me intentaron hacer una broma.

— ¿No te la hicieron? —pregunto Soyo.

—No, el sádico los detuvo. —Al terminar de decir esa frase, las chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas. — ¿Qué tal su día?

—Pues no gran cosa, las energéticas clases de Hijikata, lo mismo de siempre con Sakata y las clases de Mutsu. —dijo Akako.

—Bueno

— ¿y qué hay de ti? —hablo Mei.

—Sí, sí, ¿Qué tal la reunión de los reyes? ¿Cómo son? —pregunto Ami.

—Bueno pues con unos me lleve bien, otra es una perra loca.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Soyo.

—Porque reto a Okita, y por ende a mí, en una carrera de obstáculos. Solo por un estúpido puesto que Okita ya había ganado para los dos.

— ¿Qué puesto?

—El de reyes de reyes, son quienes lideran las reuniones y esas cosas. Okita lo había ganado por antigüedad.

—Oh ya —dijeron las chicas.

—Pero ya me voy debo estar ahí para que empiece la carrera —me despedí de las chicas.

—Que te vaya bien —hablo Ami.

—Suerte —dijo Akako.

—Esfuérzate y gana —señaló Mei.

—Ten mucho cuidado Kagura —expresó Soyo.

—Gracias chicas, me voy. —Me iba retirando del salón cuando escuche que alguien empezó a hablar por las bocinas de la escuela.

—"A toda la comunidad estudiantil se hace la invitación de que sean testigos de la primera competencia entre reyes del ciclo escolar. Donde compiten los representantes de las escuelas Tekumu y Gintama. Los representantes de cada escuela compiten por el puesto de reyes de reyes. La competencia es una carrera de obstáculos, en el circuito de atletismo de la institución. El evento se llevara a cabo a las 11:00. Esperamos su presencia para animar a nuestros representantes. Por su atención gracias"—Termino de decir la voz a través de las bocinas. Yo corrí y me dirigí a la habitación real.

—Estás loco —grite al momento que llegue a la habitación. — ¿quieres hacer esto público?

—China, no es cualquier competencia, así que no te pongas un poco histérica porque vaya un poco de gente a vernos. —El tipo seguía en la misma posición que estaba cuando me fui. Estaba acercándome a él para darle un golpe cuando llego Tamaki.

—Chicos, ya está montado el circuito.

—Está bien, ya vamos para allá —Ayari puso el libro en su lugar y abandono la habitación. Nosotros lo imitamos.

Fuimos caminando detrás de Tamaki, hasta llegar al circuito de atletismo. Me quede asombrada, había distintos tipos de obstáculos desde correr en distinta formas hasta escalar.

—Bueno, para no ver donde colocamos cada quien las trampas, que tal si nos dividimos quince minutos ustedes y quince minutos nosotros —menciono Okita.

—Me parece bien —hablo Yumiko.

—Empiecen ustedes, nosotros estaremos por allá esperando —dijo Okita y señalo al edificio de los salones.

Empezamos a caminar y Okita se detuvo en las escaleras para subir a los pisos superiores.

—China iré por algo a mi mochila, así que si quieres espérame aquí, o vete a cambiar, ponte una ropa deportiva para que sea más fácil movernos. —Cuanto Okita termino de hablar empezó a subir escaleras.

Yo no traía ropa deportiva, pero andar con la falda no era buena idea, así que fui al salón del club de teatro. Una vez en el aula entre y no vi a nadie, supongo que es un asunto de reyes y no me pueden impedir el acceso. Busque entre los tubos con ropa y no encontré nada, así que me dirigí al closet. No había ninguna ropa deportiva colgada, pero note que el closet tenía cajones, así que los abrí y empecé a buscar. En el último cajón encontré una falda short deportiva, era de color rojo con dos rayas a un lado. Fui a cambiarme al vestidor y me quite las orquídeas que tenía en el cabello, me hice una cola de caballo. Abandone la habitación y me dirigí a donde me separe del sádico.

Estaba esperando ahí, cuando vi ya venía para abajo. El estúpido sádico se quedó callado cunado me vio, y se quedó observando mis piernas.

—Tierra llamando a sádico —dije mientras tronaba mis dedos en su cara.

—Eres muy blanca china. —Fue lo único que dijo aquel ser.

—Sí, mi piel es sensible al sol, por eso no suelo usar estas cosas —dije mientras señalaba el short —, pero siento que seré mas ágil con esto que con una falda.

—Bueno, vamos para allá.

Emprendimos camino al circuito de atletismo, creo que ellos ya habían acabado porque estaban sentados en las gradas. El sádico y yo nos quedamos observando el lugar, no vimos nada fuera de lo común.

—Bueno Rey Okita es su turno —dijo Oshiro con ese tono de perra que tiene.

—Claro, pero ni creas que te dejare estar aquí. —El tipo se quedó viendo a la deriva. —Hey tú —hablo a un chico que iba pasando por ahí. El chico se acercó —Hola, oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro Rey Okita, dígame lo que necesita —el chico se puso muy respetoso.

—Puedes llevar a los reyes visitantes a un recorrido por la escuela, pero los quiero aquí a las 10:55 por favor.

—Claro, será un honor.

—Reyes de las otras escuelas —dijo Okita dirigiéndose a los chicos que se encontraban en las gradas con una cara de fastidio —Este chico los llevara a un recorrido por nuestra institución para que la conozcan. Espero sea de su agrado.

—Si genial —dijo Tamaki.

Los demás reyes solo siguieron a chico y a Tamaki que ya se había puesto a platicar con él. Okita se dirigió hacia mí.

—Bueno china comencemos. —Empezó a sacar varios instrumentos de su mochila, pude notar una bolsa trasparente con polvo blanco, una navaja multiusos e hilo dental.

—Sádico sabía que estabas mal de la cabeza pero pensé que era natural, las drogas no son buenas

—China estúpida, es polvo picapica,

—Ohh —dije sorprendida.

—Bueno empecemos. El carril derecho es el que le corresponde a las visitas, así que trabajaremos en eso. Procuraremos que sean trampas que no sean necesarias que las actives, solo ocupo que me ayudes y durante la carrera solo quiero que estés cerca de mí…

—Para darte ánimos, lo sé no puedes vivir sin mi

—No, es una carrera con trampas después de todo, si sus trampas están difíciles o no puedo pasarlas quiero que me ayudes.

—Bueno —dije con cierto desgano.

El tiempo pasó y estuvimos trabajando. Los reyes regresaron, entonces Okita se llevó al rey Ayari para irse a cambiar ropa deportiva. Mientras veía como las gradas se iban llenando de estudiantes, pude ver a los chicos del club junto a mis amigas, y no dude en saludarlos desde donde estaba. Los chicos respondieron mi saludo. También llegaron la directora y los maestros. La directora tomo lugar en el estrado y tenía un micrófono en mano.

Dieron las 11:00, los reyes ya estaban en la línea de salida, vestidos con un pants azul y una playera blanca, con un papel pegado el respectivo nombre de su escuela. Me encontraba fuera del circuito pero cerca del carril de nuestra escuela. Okita y yo intercambiamos miradas y no logre encontrar por ningún lado a Yumiko.

—Buenos días estudiantes —empezó a hablar la directora —, estamos aquí reunidos para la primera competencia entre reyes en el ciclo escolar. La competencia consiste en una carrera de obstáculos con trampas, para ver que tan bien los reyes pueden trabajar con sus parejas. Competidores a sus puestos. —Sougo tomo el carril izquierdo y Ayari el derecho. —Listos, ¡Fuera! —grito la directora.

Salieron corriendo, el primer obstáculo era una escalera de cuerda. El lado de Okita al parecer no tenía ninguna alteración en cambio nosotros cortamos la cuerda lateral de la escalera; pero parece que no le logro hacer ningún contratiempo, porque iba a la par con el sádico. Al llegar a la parte de arriba de la escalera de cuerdas ambos saltaron, llegaron al piso y siguieron corriendo.

El siguiente era un salto de valla, ahí no hicimos nada por miedo a que se lastimara, y tampoco había nada raro de nuestro lado.

Luego tenían que pasar por las alambradas, que yo sepa lokita coloco polvo picapica al comienzo del trayecto, pero el chico ni se inmuto, el polvo picapica de Okita era chafa o ese chico era un insensible.

Después tenían que pasar por un camino de piedras donde tenían que pisarlas sin tocar el suelo, yo separe las piedras, pero ese chico tenía las piernas largas y de nueva cuenta no tuvo problema con los obstáculos.

Posteriormente tenían que escalar un muro utilizando una cuerda, ahí creo que Okita le quito la cuerda al lado de Ayari, pero como es muy alto solo dio un brinco y se sostuvo de la orilla del muro. Okita iba ganando por muy poca distancia. Al llegar a la orilla brincaron.

El último obstáculo era brincar a una zanja y salir de ella, por el momento vi que Ayari empezó a disminuir su velocidad, y veo en mi campo de visión a Oshiro trayendo consigo una llanta como de un tractor y justo la lanza cuando Okita iba saliendo de la zanja.

—Sougooooo—grité mientras lo empujaba a él quedando fuera del alcance de la llanta mientras que yo sentí el impacto de esa cosa que me hizo caer a la zanja. Después me desvanecí y no supe que pasó.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: no me maten por lo que acaba de pasar, esto es esencial para la trama que continua. Issa espero que no odies a tu personaje después de esto, me tome muy en serio lo de enemigas :'v.**

 **Si quieren ver el circuito de donde me inspire para la carrera pueden verlo en este enlace, solo quiten los espacios www. Youtube watch ?v=6fC _DYV1rpw**

 **Agradezco a AESS y a BlueSkyMoon por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y decirme dónde puedo mejorar.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nota de autor: estoy muy feliz porque ya pasamos los cien reviews *3*, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo tres. Espero les agrade este capítulo y no conteste reviews porque quería publicar este capítulo y otro que tengo planeado :3, antes de regresar a clases xD**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capítulo V, Segunda Temporada**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

— _Lunes—_

Cuando desperté pude sentir que tenía la cabeza vendada, intente observar el lugar donde estaba, veía algo borroso, pero por algunas cosas pude distinguir que era la enfermería de la escuela, intente mover mi cuerpo, si podía solo que lo sentía pesado, nada grave. Me destape y vi mis piernas tenían bastantes raspadas, nota mental "no usar nunca más shorts". Recordé porque había pasado eso, la carrera. Intente levantarme, pero había algo o más bien alguien sosteniéndome la mano.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Escuche la voz proveniente de una persona sentada junto de mi —Me dijeron que no te dejara levantarte de esa cama, hasta que mañana venga la doctora a revisarte. — ¿mañana? Voltee a ver la ventana y ya se veía el atardecer.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —Cuestione alterada.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada grave, solo unas cuantas raspaduras, y descubrimos que eres cabeza dura ya que no te paso nada. Dormiste unas seis horas.

— ¡¿Seis horas?! ¿Gin y mi papá ya saben de esto?

—Sí, tu maestro preferido dijo que era mejor que te quedaras descansando en la escuela. Me dijo que no se lo dirían a tu padre para no preocuparlo, que te habían pasado cosas peores en la secundaria.

—Bueno ¿Y qué paso en la competencia?

—Ganamos.

—Me imagino que aprovechaste la confusión de mi caída y corriste la recta final. Está bien, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

—Sí claro —dijo el chico levantándose de donde estaba, con sus manos en el bolsillo de pantalón. —Hay personas que quieren saber cómo estas, me retiro —dijo mientras hacia una señal de adiós con la mano.

Abrió la puerta y entraron unas personas, al momento que se fueron acercando a mi cama pude distinguir que se trataban de mis amigas y lo chicos del club.

—Kagura que bueno que estas bien —hablaba Soyo sollozando.

—Se nota que eres muy fuerte líder —dijo Koji

—Te trajimos un poco de…

—¡Comida! —interrumpí a Ryo

—Sí, para nuestra reina favorita —dijo Hiashi.

—Disfrútala Kagura —me dijo Akako.

—Gracias chicos por ser tan buenos y preocuparse por mí—les dije mientras sonreía alegremente. —Pero casi no logro velos bien, creo que los pupilentes que me compraron se cayeron por el impacto de la llanta.

—No se preocupe líder podremos ir por más —dijo Koji.

—Sí, cuando estés mejor vayamos todos al centro comercial para celebrar tu recuperación —hablo Soyo.

—Bueno —Sí que me gustaba pasar tiempo con mis amigos. —Ryo ¿Por qué tan callado?

— ¿No que no veías? —pregunto en forma de burla

—No veo muy bien, pero si distingo el cuerpo de una persona.

—Ja ja ja, que bueno que ya estas mejor —me dijo.

—Gracias

— ¿por qué reina? —cuestiono Ryo algo sorprendido.

—Porque apuesto que tú fuiste quien me cargo y me trajo hasta aquí —dije con una sonrisa. Pero pude ver que los chicos estaban algo confundidos y se miraban entre ellos. — ¿No fuiste tú?

—Claro que… —empezó a hablar Koji pero Ryo le tapó la boca, y dedico unas miradas.

—Reina creo que es mejor que coma ¿tiene suficiente comida? Si no, voy a salir por algunas golosinas para todos.

—Sí, yo quiero unos chocolates —dijo Ami.

—Yo un refresco, por favor —hablo Soyo.

—Ok, yo traigo —fue lo último que dijo Ryo antes de salir de la habitación.

Yo seguía platicando con mis amigos y comiendo lo que me trajeron.

 _Cuando Ryo salió, se encontró con Okita que estaba parado en el pasillo._

—Me sorprendes que no le hayas dicho que fuiste tú quien la trajo a la enfermería. Conociéndote pensé que harías que te agradeciera que la salvaste — _dijo Ryo, para el chico de mirada carmín, que al parecer le parecía muy entretenida la pared._

—Me ve como el villano de la historia, que esa idea se le quede me parece bien — _respondió el chico que mantenía su espalda recargada en la pared. —_ Además fue ella quien se lanzó.

—Bueno Sougo, me voy que me esperan. — _se despidió Ryo caminando hacia una máquina expendedora que se encontraba a uso escasos pasos de ellos._

—Ya regrese —dijo Ryo al momento que entro en la habitación. —Traje algunas golosinas y refrescos para todos.

—Gracias —gritaron todos.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato conmigo y la noche cayo, ellos disidieron que ya era hora de irse para dejarme descansar y para que ellos no llegaran tan tarde a sus hogares.

—Gracias por su visita, nos vemos mañana —les dije con una sonrisa, después de todo estamos en la escuela es más fácil venir a verme.

Una vez que los chicos ya se habían ido me recosté en la cama, en la enfermería no había mucho que hacer, y tampoco tenía mi celular conmigo. Así que no me costó trabajo volver a dormir.

* * *

—Martes—

Me desperté y no vi a nadie que me estuviera vigilando, así que intente levantarme, tenía hambre y los chicos habían dejado habían dejado comida en una mesa próxima, camine y vi que no me dolía, solo era algo superficial lo que me había pasado, aunque caminaba agarrándome de los muebles por no traer mis lentes. Llego a la mesa y me dispongo a comer, después de un rato comiendo, ya para terminar mi comida; oigo unos pasos cerca.

Me termino el ultimo bocado de arroz del _bento_ que Soyo me había dejado, y me lanzo a la cama, oigo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me tapo y finjo estar dormida.

—Aquí esta maestro, no le ha pasado nada —Esa voz tan monótona, de seguro es el sádico.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho cosas sucias durante la noche, Souchiro —La otra voz es de Gin. Espera ¿el sádico me cuido?

—Cómo cree maestro, yo ni siquiera estuve aquí —. Ah eso me suena más lógico. Hubo un silencio. —China deja de fingir estar dormida —me grito en el oído.

—Cállate, no interrumpas mi sueño recuperador de belleza —le dije mientras me destapaba y preparaba un golpe directo a su cara.

—Qué bueno que ya te sientes mejor Kagura ¿puedes caminar?—el sádico detuvo mi golpe y Gin me abrazo. Solo asentí con la cabeza. —Bueno Souchiro nos hará el favor de llevarte a casa, para que descanses mejor.

— ¿Qué?—gritamos los dos al unísono.

— ¿Por qué no tu Gin? —cuestione afligida.

—Porque soy maestro y tengo que dar clases, en cambio ustedes dos se pueden saltar clases diciendo que son deberes reales. Además no te puedes ir tu sola porque no traes tus lentes.

—Bueno ya que —dijo el sádico —China si no te apuras me voy sin ti.

—Espera ¿qué? —me levante de la cama y me puse mis zapatos, buscaba mis pertenencias forzando mis ojos, desde ayer no las había visto.

—Tu mochila y demás están en la casa ya —dijo Gin

—Gracias Gin, te espero al rato para comer, espero traigas algo rico de comer.

—Sí, si —contesto Gin sin muchas ganas mientras yo salía, el sádico me esperaba al final del pasillo.

Cuando lo alcance el igualo mi ritmo de paso, caminábamos con una pequeña distancia de separación. Llegamos a la puerta y el sádico fue a hablar, después de eso nos dejaron salir.

Caminamos, el sádico parecía conocer el camino porque íbamos caminando a la par y sin decir nada. Creo que él vino nada más para hacer acto de presencia ya que no lo necesite para poder llegar a casa sana y salva. Si necesito lentes pero no estoy tan ciega.

Llegamos al edificio donde vivía junto Gin, caminamos rumbo al ascensor que estaba al final del recibidor.

—China ¿a qué piso? —pregunto el sádico, una vez que habíamos llegado a él.

—Al dos —Conteste, el elevador hizo el sonidito de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, espere que las puertas se abrieran y salí corriendo ya no quiero pasar más tiempo con este tipo que solo ha habido silencio entre nosotros. Llegue a la puerta de mi casa, y me di cuenta que no traía llaves para poder abrir.

El sádico se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, lo vi sonriendo con superioridad.

— ¿Qué pasa china? —me dijo ya cuándo se había acercado a mí. No le respondí — ¿Olvidaste las llaves? —mi silencio continuo. — ¿te comió la lengua el ratón cabeza de antorcha?

—Si no traje las llaves —le termine gritando.

—Bueno, yo las traigo —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo y me las mostraba —Si me dices "Oh por favor amo Okita, has lo que quieras conmigo, seré tu M si quieres pero dame las llaves", te las da…—Ni bien había terminado su frase cuando lo golpee y le arrebate las llaves. —Órale china sí que eres una bestia, aun con un golpee sigues muy fuerte —dijo mientras se tallaba su rostro y yo abría. —Nos vemos tabla —dijo cuando ya había abierto la puerta.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —le pregunte, si lo trato mal, pero se agradecer favores.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa sola? ¿Sera que caíste a mis encantos y me quieres violar?

—Piérdete sádico, solo que si soy educada y me enseñaron a regresar favores, pero si no quieres no —dije molesta.

—Sera otro día chica china, a mí no me gusta faltar mucho a clases. Nos vemos luego, recupérate pronto —dijo mientras caminaba de regreso al ascensor.

—Si se te nota a leguas que te gusta faltar a clases —le termine gritando para cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Una vez ya duchada y con ropa cómoda me dispuse a buscar los lentes, pues los tendría que volver a usar. Revolotee mi habitación hasta que recordé que estaban en un cajón debajo de mi cama.

Una vez con los lentes puestos me dispuse a sentarme en la sala a ver la televisión. Subí mis piernas al sofá y las observe, estaban muy raspadas, me daría pena andar con las piernas así y la falda tan corta, regresare a usar pants debajo de la falda.

Después de esa observación me dispuse a ver la televisión me quede dormida y luego Gin llego a despertarme comimos y miramos un rato la televisión juntos, después de un rato platicando con él y me dirigí a mi habitación para ordenar mis cosas para arreglarme mañana y me acosté a dormir.

* * *

— _Miércoles—_

Me desperté y me vestí, me vi al espejo y volví a ser la misma de cuando iniciaron las clases, mis lentes fondo de botella y mis pants debajo de la falda.

Al llegar a la escuela y me dirigí a la habitación real, llegue no había ninguna novedad ni rastros del sádico. Las clases transcurrieron como siempre.

Como no había deberes reales que hacer, fui al club, ahí me recibieron los chicos muy animados, ya tenía más de dos semanas de no ir.

— _Una semana después—_

Una semana paso desde el accidente y no he visto al sádico, he llegado temprano a la habitación real y nada de él, tampoco de deberes reales, y se supone que los exámenes están próximos es cuando más deberíamos tener peticiones de asesorías, pero como no tengo deberes reales me la he pasado muy tranquila, voy al club y todo sigue normal como si no fuera reina. Pero la costumbre de llegar temprano se me ha quedado.

Como los exámenes se aproximan no he tenido tiempo de ir con mis amigos al centro comercial por mis pupilentes, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, los lentes me estorban un poco para entrenar.

* * *

— _Lunes dos semanas después del accidente—_

Cuando llego a la habitación real vi una bolsa blanca colgando en la manija de la puerta, la curiosidad me gano, la agarre, me metí a la habitación y me dispuse a curiosear el contenido de la bolsa. Había una pequeña cajita y una nota.

 _Hola, no soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cosas. No me agrada mucho verte con los lentes fondos de botella, tienes unos hermosos zafiros como ojos para que los escondas detrás de esos feos anteojos, espero que este presente te sirva para que los dejes de usar._

Dejo la carta a medio y abro la caja, había unos nuevos pupilentes, me acerco al espejo que había dentro de la habitación, me quito los lentes y me pruebo los lentes de contacto, me quedan bien y al parecer mi graduación es la que necesito. Este gesto me hizo muy feliz. Guarde los lentes en mi mochila y me dispuse a seguir leyendo la carta.

 _¿Ahora por qué escondes tus piernas usando un pantalón deportivo de bajo de tu falda? Tienes unas bonitas piernas, harías un favor si los dejas de usa. Bueno solo es una sugerencia._

 _Espero que el presente te guste._

Termine de leer la carta, no tenía remitente, pero si a un fan mío solo me pedía de agradecimiento ver mis piernas por unos nuevos pupilentes ¿por qué no? Además está haciendo calor como para andar con pants

Fui al baño y me quite el pants, observe mis piernas, ni pareciera que me hubiera raspado suelo curarme bastante rápido.

Me di un vistazo en el espejo, volvía a ser la reina Kagura, iba saliendo de la habitación real.

Me dirigí a las clases como de costumbre.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por mi repentino cambio de look y ya les explique lo que me había pasado. Soyo tenía una sonrisa, creo que se alegra por mí.

Esta semana comenzaban los exámenes

* * *

.

— _Martes_ —

La semana pasada fue algo tediosa por los exámenes, pero ya era libre de ellos. Las clases siguieron con su curso. Al terminar el horario escolar me dirigía al salón del club, pero me encontré con Yuri.

—Hola reina ¿Qué tal ha estado? —me hablo Yuri, que al parecer solo estaba esperando que pasará por ahí.

—Hola Yuri. Bien ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, solo que me surgió un problema.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Se viene un evento importante, una obra de teatro precisamente, y me gustaría que actuaras

— ¿yo? ¿Por qué? Tienes compañeros del club que lo podrían hacer mejor.

—Mmm, tal vez, pero la obra va a tratar sobre un cuento chino, y que mejor que una nativa para representar un papel basado en la cultura china

—Mmmm —no me convencía mucho.

—Además me lo debes por ayudarte en la competencia de los reyes, y aparte los reyes tienen la obligación de ayudar a los clubes —. Está bien, con eso que dijo ya no me podía librar

—Bueno, ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

—Sé que tu club es muy importante, por eso empezamos los ensayos el jueves, para que te dejes órdenes o hagas cosas pendientes que tengas referente al club.

—Está bien nos vemos el miércoles.

¿En qué me he metido?

* * *

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

* * *

 **Si tienen alguna duda sobre el capítulo no duden en preguntar n.n**


	17. Capítulo Bonus

_**Holaaaaa, ¿Qué tal? Si después de mucho tiempo, pero me tomo algo de complicaciones pensar en este capítulo porque este lo narra Sougo, además de que es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, el MÁS largo. Porque no sé cómo manipular sus sádicos sentimientos. Espero que no me haya quedado OCC, pero si fue así pues ya ni modo :'v**_

 _ **Pero en fin, disfruten la lectura y espero les guste n.n**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **CAPITULO BONUS**

" **LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SOUGO"**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

— _Lunes—_

Me levante del suelo, que por culpa de esa china que me empujo me caí. Cuando observo mí alrededor vi una llanta de tractor y adentro de la zanja estaba Kagura, espera ¿qué?

—Vamos Ayari sigue corriendo ahora que se detuvo —grito Yumiko

—Oshiro ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre utilizar algo tan peligroso? —Reprendió Ayari a su compañera.—Rey Okita siento las molestias que mi compañera causo, nos retiramos voluntariamente de la carrera

No les prestó atención, me lance a la zanja y salí cargando a esa estúpida cabeza de antorcha que se encontraba inconsciente, por una cosa que no debía haber hecho. Los amigos de la china se me fueron acercando al notar que estaba inconsciente. Pero les dedique una mirada de pocos amigos y dejaron de acercarse, seguí caminando con Kagura cargando. Me dirigí a la enfermería escolar.

— ¿Qué paso? —me pregunto la enfermera al momento que vio entrar con esa cosa en brazos.

—Fue golpeada por una llanta de tractor y luego se cayó a una zanja de un metro de profundidad

—Rápido colócala en la cama — la acosté la cama, la enfermera empezó a revisar sus signos vitales. Pude sentir que me observaban, volteo y me encuentro con sus amigos observando todo desde la puerta, lo que me faltaba unos chismosos.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —pregunte, mi voz se escuchaba rara, ¿en realidad me preocupo por ella?

—Pues sus signos vitales están normales, desinfectaré las raspaduras de sus piernas y sus brazos. Solo basta esperar a que despierte.

— ¿Ocupa ayuda en algo?

—No gracias, es algo muy leve lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bueno, iré a atender unos asuntos. Regresare para ver cómo sigue —dije con otro tono de voz distinto al de hace rato.

—Claro Rey Okita.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con todos los amigos de la chica _china._

—Ninguna palabra de esto a la cabeza de antorcha —los amenace, no quería que crearan rumores extraños sobre nosotros. Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza. _—_ Iré a ver al maestro Sakata y a la directora. Para informales del estado de salud de la china, regresen a sus clases, ya cuando salgan pueden venir a verla. Cuando termine de hablar con los maestros regresare a ver como esta.

—Si Rey Okita —dijeron los chicos. Mientras ellos emprendían camino a sus respectivos salones, yo me dirijo a la dirección.

— ¿Cómo esta Kagura? —me agarró del cuello del cuello de la camisa, cuando recién entre a la dirección. Me pregunto con un tono alterado el maestro de plateados cabellos.

—Justo venia para hablar de eso —dije con mucha tranquilidad. —La enfermera dijo que iba a estar bien, que solo queda esperar que despierte. —Gintoki se dejó caer al mueble más cercano. — ¿Qué paso con la competencia?

—El rey con el que competías se retiró voluntariamente, así que ganaron. Los demás reyes se retiraron, pero antes dijeron que estaba bien que ustedes dos hubieran ganado, que se veía el trabajo en equipo de ustedes dos, y que se preocupan por ustedes —¿Yo preocuparme por la china? ¿Es en serio? _—_ No me veas así, yo solo digo lo que los chicos me dijeron.

—Bueno, ¿piensa decirle algo al chino mayor? —le pregunte al maestro a cargo de la china si le diría a su padre _._

— ¿chino mayor? Ah el papá de Kagura, lo más seguro es que no, si no se complican las cosas, el pelado suele ser muy sobreprotector con su hija, si se entera de algo así capaz que nos castra a los dos

—Bueno sin otro tema a tratar me voy.

—Souchiro por favor cuida a Kagura, y creo que lo mejor sería que pase aquí la noche en vez de llevármela a mi casa.

—Es Sougo — _c_ orregí, aunque realmente no me importa cómo me llame y salí de la dirección.

Regrese a la enfermería, ya la enfermera no estaba, me senté a una silla que yacía junto a la cama de la china. ¿El maestro en serio va a dejar a esta tipa aquí?

Observo el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama, le soltaron el cabello y tenía vendada la cabeza, en vez de estar inconsciente parecía que dormía.

" _Sus rasgos no son muy comunes por aquí_ " las palabras que la tragadonas me había dicho resonaban en mi cabeza y es cierto, su color de cabello, ojos y piel no son comunes por aquí, bueno aparte de que es china, pero tampoco parece que sea 100% descendencia china, además de que no encontré algo referente a su madre cuando la estuve investigando, para saber qué tipo de reina me había tocado.

Mucho pensar en la china me dio sueño, me puse mi antifaz rojo y me dispuse a dormir.

Después de un rato, abro los ojos, veo la ventana, ya se notaba el atardecer ¿es en serio dormí mucho?, saco mi celular para ver la hora, 4:30 pm, salgo de la habitación para estirar las piernas, veo gente sentada en los pasillos.

—Rey Okita —oigo una voz hablándome mientras se me acerca, volteo y era Tokugawa, una conocida de la infancia, vivíamos cerca.

—Hola Tokugawa. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Es que venimos a ver a Kagura, pero vimos que estaban dormidos los dos, por eso no entramos.

—Si esa bestia china sigue dormida, yo les aviso cuando puedan entrar. —De nuevo me adentre a la habitación.

Estuve sentado en el mismo lugar hasta que oigo que algo se mueve, volteo a la cama y veo que la china se ha destapado, después de un rato observándose al parecer no me ha notado, se intenta levanta lo cual yo la detengo, no es buena idea que se intente mover en ese estado.

— ¿A dónde vas? —La cuestione —Me dijeron que no te dejara levantarte de esa cama, hasta que mañana venga la doctora a revisarte. — mentí, nadie me había dicho nada sobre eso.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —Me pregunto, se veía alterada

—Tranquila, no pasó nada grave, solo unas cuantas raspaduras, y descubrimos que eres cabeza dura ya que no te paso nada. Dormiste unas seis horas.

— ¡¿Seis horas?! ¿Gin y mi papá ya saben de esto?

—Sí, tu maestro preferido dijo que era mejor que te quedaras descansando en la escuela. Me dijo que no se lo dirían a tu padre para no preocuparlo.

—Bueno ¿Y qué paso en la competencia?

—Ganamos.

—Me imagino que aprovechaste la confusión de mi caída y corriste la recta final. Está bien, yo también lo hubiera hecho— ¿Tan mala persona me ve esta chica? Pues que se lo crea, me encanta ser el malo.

—Sí claro —le conteste, si me veía como el malo, no tenía caso seguir aquí. —Hay personas que quieren saber cómo estas, me retiro —me despedí de ella con la mano.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con los tipos pegados intentando escuchar sobre que hablábamos. Me dejaron salir y después entraron, no era algo que me importara escuchar su plática, así que cuando terminaron de entrar cerré la puerta.

Ya afuera me senté en una silla que había por ahí. Me coloque los audífonos y puse música en mi celular. Después de un rato, oigo que se abre la puerta, observo a quien sale y era Ryo, Ryo era un compañero de clases, solemos llevarnos bien.

—Me sorprendes que no le hayas dicho que fuiste tú quien la trajo a la enfermería. Conociéndote pensé que harías que te agradeciera que la salvaste —me empezó a hablar Ryo

—Me ve como el villano de la historia, que esa idea se le quede me parece bien — Puedo ser el más malo cuando me lo propongo. _—_ Además fue ella quien se lanzó. — Ella hizo esa tontería de protegerme, un golpe así no me hubiera pasado nada.

—Bueno Sougo, me voy que me esperan. —se despidió Ryo caminando hacia una máquina expendedora que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de nosotros, vi que compro unas golosinas, no deberían consentir tanto a la china se va a mal educar.

Pasare el rato en la habitación real, tengo acceso a toda la escuela aun cuando no haya nadie, así que no es problema que ande tan tarde vagando por aquí.

Ya en la habitación real me dispuse a leer un libro, estaba concentrado en la lectura cuando recibo un mensaje en mi celular.

 _Sou puedes venir a abrirnos las puertas de la entrada de la escuela, para irnos a nuestras casas._

Era Ryo, se toma mucha confianza conmigo. Pero no me queda de otra, me levanto y me dirijo a la explanada, le conteste que nos encontráramos ahí.

Cuando nos encontramos, les hice señas de que me siguieran. Ya estando en la puerta los tipos se despidieron respetuosamente excepto dos.

—Souuuu, cuida bien a la reina Kagura —dijo Ryo con un torno burlón.

—Okita, espero que Kagura no te cause problemas durante la noche, te compre este _bento_ , a Kagura también le deje uno. Buenas noches —hablo Tokugawa.

—Gracias. Buenas noches. —me despedí de ella y cerré la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en los portones de la entrada.

Me dirigí a la enfermería para ver que hacia ese monstro chino, al asomarme por la puerta vi que ya se encontraba dormida. "Dormida se ve como una muñeca de porcelana", espera, ¿ en qué diablos estaba pensando?, esa china de delicada no tiene nada, pero si se ve bien mientras duerme. "Me voy", pensé, porque no quiero que me sigan naciendo este tipo de pensamientos hacia la cabeza de antorcha.

Dormiría en la habitación real, no pienso dejar a un monstro chino en la escuela, ¿Qué tal si cuando regreso ya no hay escuela?

En la habitación real me acosté en el cómodo sofá, me puse mi antifaz y me dormí.

— _Martes—_

Oigo un sonido proveniente de mi celular, era la alarma que pongo para ir a la escuela, son las 5:30, creo que mi capacidad de volver a dormir es buena, pero creo que mejor me doy un baño, ayer no lo hice porque ya estaba cansado, que bueno que la escuela cuenta con duchas en este edificio, busque mi ropa en el closet y me dirigí a los baños.

Una vez ya limpio, fui a asomarme a la enfermería, espero que esa tabla siga igual.

Me asome a la habitación, todo seguía donde estaba, "bueno parece que no tuvo complicaciones para dormir", iba saliendo del lugar cuando me encuentro con cierto maestro.

—Souchiroooo, me alegro verte por aquí.

—eh?

—Sí, sí, ven acércate te quiero pedir un favor —me acerque, no tenía manera de librarme.

— ¿Qué pasó maestro?

— ¿Puedes llevar a Kagura a casa? —decía con un tono meloso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo por qué?

— ¿De quién es la culpa que ella este así? —Yo NO me siento culpable respecto a la condición de la china, ella fue quien se lanzó.

—Suya —respondí con mi típico monótono. —Además, ¿por qué no va usted?

—Soy maestro y si falto me descontaran el día.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Además creo que la china se puede ir sola a su casa.

—Me comento Soyo que Kagura perdió sus pupilentes con el impacto y no ve muy bien, así que me gustaría que alguien velara por su seguridad —dijo con un tono serio.

— ¿Por qué no le dice a uno de los amigos de la bestia china? Ellos creo que no se negarían —dije para intentar zafarme de este asunto.

—Okita, eres rey, tú puedes faltar libremente y solo será por un rato, vivimos cerca.

—Está bien —conteste resignado.

—Genial, te doy las llaves, vivimos en un edificio de condominios que está en la calle ++++++, con número xx, en el segundo piso.

—Creo que si he pasado por ahí, bueno. ¿Por qué me da las llaves?

—Me llevé las cosas de Kagura a la casa ayer, así que ella no tiene. ¿Puedo pasar a verla? — ¿Por qué me pregunta esto a mí? No soy su cuidador ni su enfermero.

—Yo creo que sí vamos.

Entramos a la enfermería yo primero.

—Aquí esta maestro, no le ha pasado nada —dije al momento que entramos.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho cosas sucias durante la noche, Souchiro — ¿me cree capaz de hacer algo a una tabla china?

—Cómo cree maestro, yo ni siquiera estuve aquí —mentí, veo que el maestro se acerca con suma delicadeza, yo observo el entorno, y veo un _bento_ , parecido a que Tokugawa me dio ayer, ya vacío. La china ya está despierta. Imito al maestro y también me pongo junto a su cama. —China deja de fingir estar dormida —le grite al oído, es divertido molestarla.

—Cállate, no interrumpas mi sueño recuperador de belleza —grito, mientras me intentaba golpear, pero como lo ágil que soy lo pude detener.

—Qué bueno que ya te sientes mejor Kagura ¿puedes caminar?—preguntó el maestro, ella asintió con la cabeza, después la abrazo. —Bueno, Souchiro nos hará el favor de llevarte a casa para que descanses mejor.

— ¿Qué?—cuestione para hacerme el desatendido, pero no fui el único, la china también lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué no tu Gin? —pregunto la china algo preocupada.

—Porque soy maestro y tengo que dar clases, en cambio ustedes dos se pueden saltar clases diciendo que son deberes reales. Además no te puedes ir tu sola porque no traes tus lentes.

—Bueno ya que —dije. —China si no te apuras me voy sin ti —. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta y camine hasta el final del pasillo. Ahí espere a la china, que lenta es.

Una vez que ya estaba junto de mí, empecé a andar, camina algo lento, creo que aun esta aturdida del golpe.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la escuela, estaba un guardia ahí, así que fui a hablar con él.

—Buenos días Rey Okita ¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunto el uniformado.

—Buenos días, como sabrás la chica que me acompaña es la reina, y también que ayer tuvo un accidente en una competencia.

—Si me entere ¿Cómo está? —cuestiono un poco afligido.

—Bien, solo que ahora la llevare a su casa para que descanse mejor que en la enfermería de la escuela. Así que ocupo que nos dejes salir.

—No se diga más rey, ahorita les abro.

—No te preocupes, yo traigo llaves, gracias, solo ocupo que cierres.

—Bueno, hasta luego —se despido el guardia.

—Gracias, hasta luego —le respondí.

Empecé a caminar, si sabía dónde se encontraba ese edificio, nunca pensé que la china llegaría a vivir en un buen lugar como ese.

Durante el trayecto observe a la china, pensé que iba a estar como un perrito desorientado, pero no, tal vez ocupe lentes pero su ceguera no era tanta.

Llegamos al edificio, ella no cuestiono por nada. Nos dirigimos al ascensor que estaba al final del pasillo principal.

—China ¿a qué piso? —pregunte cuando nos encontrábamos dentro de él

—Al dos —contesto.

Al momento que se abrieron las puertas la china salió corriendo, yo camine con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hasta que me acerque a ella observe que estaba haciendo unos gestos muy raros. Modo sádico activado.

— ¿Qué pasa china? —le cuestione con mi tono sádico, no obtuve respuesta— ¿Olvidaste las llaves? —el silencio continuo. — ¿te comió la lengua el ratón cabeza de antorcha?

—Si no traje las llaves —me grito.

—Bueno, yo las traigo —dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo y se las mostraba, hora de volverla sumisa. —Si me dices "Oh por favor amo Okita, has lo que quieras conmigo, seré tu M si quieres, pero dame las llaves", te las da…—Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando me golpeo y me quito las llaves. Eso es jugar sucio tabla. —Órale china sí que eres una bestia, aun con ese golpee en la cabeza, sigues muy fuerte —. La intente molestar, con su fuerza bruta, pero no hubo efecto, ella estaba concentrada abriendo. —Nos vemos tabla —dije cuando ya había abierto la puerta.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —me pregunto, espera, eso es un sonrojo, no creo que el calor me afecto.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa sola? ¿Sera que caíste a mis encantos y me quieres violar? —matar el ambiente eso si es una buena idea.

—Piérdete sádico, solo que si soy educada y me enseñaron a regresar favores, pero si no quieres no —dijo molesta, se ve tierna cuando la molesto

—Sera otro día chica china, a mí no me gusta faltar mucho a clases. Nos vemos luego, recupérate pronto —conteste, la verdad es que me esperaban los deberes de rey, además de que esa chica no va a estar, más trabajo para mí.

—Si se te nota a leguas que te gusta faltar a clases —logre escuchar cuando ya me encontraba dentro del ascensor.

Regrese a la escuela, fui directo al aula real. Me encontré con mucho papeleo en el escritorio, se juntó lo de ayer y lo de hoy. Entre esos papeles se encontraban las peticiones a asesorías y un memorándum sobre deberes reales, que mañana hay una reunión en la escuela Tekumu, lo que me faltaba ver a esos tipos, lo bueno que no es aquí para que no vean débil a la china.

Fue un día muy ocupado, me encargue yo solo de las asesorías, creo que le daré un descanso a esa china, para que se recupere, así que antes de irme le daría la noticia a la directora.

—Buenas tardes directora —dije al momento que entre a la dirección.

—Buenas tardes rey Okita, veo que todavía sigue por aquí.

—Quisiera pedirle un favor.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Le daré dos semanas de descanso a la china por lo de su golpe, no sé cuánto tiempo se tarde en recuperase

—Me parece buena idea

—Pero lo más seguro es que cuando venga a la escuela vaya a la habitación real, así que no quiero ningún documento en el escritorio, cuando yo llegue vendré por ellos aquí.

—Está bien

—Mañana tengo una reunión con los reyes en la escuela Tekumu, me imagino que es para la presentación de los reyes a toda la zona escolar.

—Me imagino que iras sin Kagura.

—Sí, nos vemos solo vine para eso. —me despedí y emprendí camino a la salida.

—Hasta luego, suerte mañana.

—Gracias —respondí antes de salir

Emprendí camino a mi casa.

—Miércoles—

Me desperté y me arregle para ir a la reunión. La escuela Tekumu queda a las afueras de la ciudad, pero un bus de la escuela me paso a recoger.

Al llegar nos bajaron en la entrada, se observa un edificio blanco de cinco pisos, el cual es el único pero es grande.

Recorrí el pasillo principal hasta llegar al edifico, ahí subí las escaleras, para llegar al segundo piso, junto a las escaleras hay un salón adaptado para este tipo de eventos, tienen mesas circulares con cuatro sillas cada una.

Llegue y ya estaban Yurieru, con su reina; Chen-onsa y Ko-ak. Cada pareja estaba sentada en distinta mesa, yo también me senté solo en una mesa.

—Okiiita ¿Y tu reina? —preguntó Yurieru mientras se sentaba en mi mesa y Chen-onsa lo imitaba.

— ¿Qué tal esta Kagura de lo del lunes? —pregunto la reina de Yurieru, Shén creo que se llamaba, desde su mesa.

—Ya mejor, gracias por preocuparte —le respondí, hizo una sonrisa de alivio, esa china sí que hace amigos rápido.

—Hey Okita ¿no estas preocupado por tu reina? —me codeaba Chen-onsa y me preguntaba al oído. —Te protegió. —Yo simplemente lo ignore, estos suelen ser muy molestos.

— ¿Tú y Kagura tienen algo?—pregunto Yurieru, espera pero ¿por qué?, que le dio indicios para que pensara eso.

—No —respondí en seco — ¿Por qué piensas eso? —pero a la vez me carcomía la curiosidad de porque pensaban eso.

—Actúas extraño cuando estas junto de ella, se te olvida lo frio y calculador que sueles ser —contesto Chen-onsa.

—Si, además ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro —completo Yurieru.

—Están locos —les dije —dejen de pensar es… —pero fui interrumpido porque llegaron los demás reyes.

Yurieru y Chen-onsa regresaron a sus asientos junto a sus reinas, los otros reyes visitantes también tomaron asiento en las mesas restantes. Los reyes anfitriones se pusieron es el estrado que contaba el salón.

—Buenos días Reyes de otras escuelas, agradecemos su presencia —empezó Oshiro.

—El tema a tratar en esta reunión es la presentación de las seis parejas de los reyes a la zona escolar —dijo Ayari. —Den sugerencias para este evento que es de suma importancia.

—Nada de deportes —dije como una orden.

—Yo concuerdo con Okita nada de deportes por el momento —me siguió Yurieru, y eso que él es fan de ellos.

—Bueno nada de deportes para esta ocasión. ¿Entonces que se va a hacer? —dijo Oshiro algo molesto.

—Bueno, podemos hacer que las parejas de reyes demuestren sus capacidades en cuanto a expresión artística, como tocar algún instrumento, pintar, dibujar. Y cosas por el estilo —dijo la reina de la escuela Furankin.

—Me parece buena idea, Hana —dijo Shén — ¿pueden ser baile?

—Si. —respondió Hana.

—Bueno actividades artísticas y ¿luego? —Se nota lo molesto en la voz a Oshiro.

—Se puede hacer como un tipo festival en la escuela más grande de las seis, donde todo el alumnado de estas escuelas participen y asistan, pero la atracción principal sea la participación de los reyes. — dijo Ko-ak.

—Bien y ¿en qué escuela?—pregunto Ayari.

—En mi escuela —dije —Es grande y puede albergar a todos los estudiantes de las demás escuelas.

—Me parece bien —dijo Ayari. —Para hacerlo más interesante, vamos a escoger de una vez las expresiones artísticas para que no se repitan.

—Mejor, lo escogemos durante esta semana —hable, no tenía idea sobre que expresión artística podríamos participar la china y yo. —Me mandan a mí, la información correspondiente para hacer un organigrama.

—Me parece bien —me respondió Ayari —Y en una semana hacemos otra reunión para ver cómo se participara en el festival el alumnado de todas las escuelas.

—Está bien —respondí.

— ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? —pregunto Oshiro. Lo cual todos negamos con la cabeza. —Damos por terminada a la reunión.

Una vez dicho eso, Sali rápido de la sala, no quería que me siguieran preguntando por el estado de salud de la china.

Llegue a la escuela, ya era algo tarde las 11:00, me dirigí a la dirección para recoger la documentación pendiente de ese día, la secretaria de la directora me la entrego, solo eran dos solicitudes de asesorías de la materia nada difícil.

— _Viernes—_

Ya era el día final de la semana. Durante este periodo recibí información correspondiente a la participación de los reyes. Los reyes de Maria no Hikari harían un baile, los de Furankin tocarían con una banda y los de Gakuen una tabla rítmica, me imagino que los demás me lo van a enviar durante el día. Y yo sigo sin pensar en que podríamos participar la china y yo. Preguntarle. No tenía ganas de verla. "Nobume", pensé, ella es gran amiga de la china. Durante el periodo del almuerzo la buscaría para preguntarle.

Asistí a clases tranquilo, a la china no la había visto, he estado tan ocupado pensando en nuestra participación, además no he ido a la habitación real, porque en una semana se aproximan los exámenes y tengo que estar preparados para ellos, por eso ya no he faltado a clases.

Durante la hora del almuerzo fui a hablar con Nobume vamos en el mismo salón.

—Hey tragadonas, quiero hablar contigo —dije con mi típico monótono.

—Oh pero si es el rey Okita, a que debo que quiera hablar con una simple plebeya —dijo en tono burlón mientras veía su dona.

—Sabes, se vienen la presentación de los reyes a toda la zona escolar —dije.

—Si lo sé. ¿Van a hacer una pelea de demostración? Sería muy divertido ver a Kagura trapeando el piso contigo.

—Nada de deportes.

—Oh

— ¿Qué crees que sea bueno hacer?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?, no sería mejor verlo con tu reina

—No la he visto.

—Oh no puedes encararla porque te sientes culpable de que ella se haya llevado un golpe que iba hacia ti. O sientes pena al estar junto de ella porque te gusta. —otra que saca ese tipo de estúpida conclusión.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te ira muy mal en el club.

—Pero si se ve a leguas que te preocupas por ella.

—Fue mala idea venirte a ver, pensé que serias de ayuda porque la tabla de planchar es tu amiga.

—Uy, qué humor te cargas, no aguantas una simple broma. —Solo le dedique una mirada de odio —Bueno, recuerdas porque Kagura gano la competencia de vestido de gala a pesar de no tener tantas curvas como Yii Nuláng.

—Mmm, ¿por el vestido?

—No

— ¿Por el peinado?

—No. Sí que eres hombre, por su entrada, la entrada fue única, nadie antes había utilizado música, confeti, ni nada, eso animó a la gente.

—Oh ya, ¿entonces hacemos algo referente a la musica? No creo los reyes de Furankin ya harán algo referente a eso —Nobume se golpeó la frente, no sé porque, se está yendo por las ramas.

—Bueno, creo que mejor ve a hablar con la amiga de Kagura que la ayudo en eso, se llama Yuri y va en segundo año en el salón D, ella pertenece al club de teatro.

—Bueno gracias por el contacto ya que a ti no se te ocurrió nada —le reclame.

—Si adiós señor asesino.

Vi mi reloj 10:10, todavía me cada diez minutos de la hora del almuerzo así que si tengo tiempo de ir a ver a la amiga de la china. Baje las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban los salones del segundo grado.

Durante el trayecto, algunas chicas me voltearon a ver, otras incluso hasta me saludaron. Cuando llegue a la puerta del salón marcado como D, me quede observando el interior.

—Hola rey Okita —dijo una que iba pasando para entrar al salón.

—Hola, ¿vas en este salón?

—Sí, se le ofrece algo —contesto melosamente.

—Busco a una chica llamada Yuri.

—Ah sí va aquí —dijo un poco desanimada, y entró al salón, vi que camino hacia una de sus compañeras, le dijo algo al oído y después me señalo.

Vi que la chica en cuestión se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Se le ofrece algo Rey Okita —vi que me hablo con un tono altanero, amiga de la china tenía que ser.

—Eres amiga de la china verdad

—¿China?, ah Kagura si, ¿y que si lo soy?

—Bueno, me dijeron fuentes que fuiste tú quien ayudo a la china en la competencia para reyes.

—Hay algún problema con eso. —seguía manteniendo ese tono desafiante.

—No, solo quería solicitar tu ayuda

— ¿Mi ayuda? —Pregunto nerviosa.

—Sí, se viene el evento donde es la presentación de los reyes de otras escuelas.

—Ah sí recuerdo —dijo la chica interrumpiéndome.

—Quedamos en que no sería nada deportivo y pues no sabríamos que podríamos hacer.

—Ya sé —dijo brillándole los ojos —Pueden hacer una obra de teatro, donde ustedes sean los protagonistas. Aprovechando que Kagura es china, podemos basarnos en un cuento de esa cultura. Si yo lo ayudo Rey Okita. Déjelo todo en mis manos, haremos una obra donde ustedes puedan brillar.

—Bueno te dejo que prepares todo eso, que pienses en el libreto, vestimenta y todo para que nada más lleguemos a ensayar

—Me parece muy bien. Déjelo en manos del club de teatro. Los haremos resplandecer en la presentación de los reyes. Bueno, te doy una semana, el próximo viernes vengo por aca para ver el libreto y los vestuarios y esas cosas.

—Bueno, en una semana, el viernes, a la hora de los clubes lo espero en el club de teatro.

—Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda, hasta luego.

Bien ya tenía los planes para lo que íbamos a actuar, lo demás es fácil, solo falta la reunión con los otros reyes.

Iba caminando hacia las escaleras para subir a mi salón cuando veo que la china sale de un salón, me le quedo observando y trae sus pants rojos y sus lentes fondo de botella.

No me gusta como se ve. Pero ¿se viste así porque quedo traumada de su caída? Aunque me recuerda cuando nos conocimos y nuestra primera pelea. "Kagura perdió sus pupilentes con el impacto de su caída" las palabras del profesor favorito de la china sonaron en mi cabeza, así que era eso.

"No, yo no me siento culpable, no yo no me siento culpable", me repetía en lo que subía las escaleras. "Pero se ve más bonita sin esos lentes, espera dije ¿más bonita?, se ve menos monstruosa, si esa palabra era". Pensé mientras iba de regreso a mi salón.

Continuaron las clases

— _Miércoles una semana después de la presentación de los reyes—_

Fui a la reunión a la escuela Tekumu, se acordaron los últimos detalles para la presentación de los reyes ante toda la zona escolar, a partir de ese día teníamos un mes para prepararnos y llevar el evento al éxito.

Se dividió a la escuela por zonas para que los alumnos de otras escuelas pudieran llevar a cabo sus eventos. Para el caso de la atracción principal, se montara un escenario, para lo demás se utilizaría la parte de atrás de la escuela, lo correspondiente a las canchas deportivas. Nosotros al ser la escuela con más alumnos nos toca llenar la cancha de futbol. Lo correspondiente a la cancha de béisbol se lo dividirían en tres escuelas, y la cancha de básquet a una y volibol a otra.

Después de esa reunión me reuní con la directora, maestros, representantes de clubs y jefes de grupo para ponernos en coordinación de lo que se haría en un mes.

Durante la semana estuve trabajando en lo de la coronación y estudiando para la semana de exámenes que no tuve tiempo ni de asomarme a la habitación real.

— _Viernes—_

Llegue a la escuela antes, para hablar con directora con temas del evento. Iba saliendo de la dirección cuando la vi correr _. "Sus cabellos mecidos por la velocidad que llevaba, se veía tan bien, pero algo arruinaba mi vista y eran esos estúpidos lentes, además el día de la competencia que la vi con short se le veían unas hermosas piernas muy blancas. Espera que estoy pensando, es un monstro de lucha y yo la estoy admirando como si se tratara de una obra de arte, esto sí que tenía que estar mal, tal vez el calentamiento global me está afectando"._

Mientras subía, me acorde de los momentos que pasamos juntos. El primer y único duelo que tuvimos, porque después de ahí se volvió mi compañera y mi aliada _. "¿Qué sería de nuestra relación si no fuera reina? ¿En serio cambio cuando estoy con ella?"_ Eran algunas de las cosas que pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso al salón.

Las clases tomaron su curso y me olvide completamente del tema de la China. Era la hora de la salida, me dirigí al edificio de los clubs, en el primer piso se encontraban los culturales. No sabía dónde era el de teatro así que espere en la entrada. En lo que esperaba vía Tokugawa pasar con otras dos chicas, que creo que también son amigas de la China.

—Tokugawa —grite.

— ¿Si? —volteo a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido.

—Soy yo —dije mientras me colocaba en su campo de visión.

—Oh Okita eres tú —dijo cuándo me vio.

—Bueno Soyo, nos vamos —dijeron las chicas que la acompañaban.

—Hasta luego Rey Okita —dijo una mientras me miraba.

—Adiós —respondí.

— ¿se le ofrece algo Rey Okita?

—Deja lo de Rey para otros alumnos, somos conocidos.

—Ok ¿Dígame?

—Sabes la graduación de la china.

— ¿Graduación? Pero si Kagura y yo somos de la misma generación, apenas vamos en primer año —dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

—Tokugawa, me refería a los lentes.

—Ah no, no me la sé —dijo con algo de simpleza. —Pero creo que Ryo si se la ha de saber. Él y los chicos fueron quienes le compraron los pupilentes a Kagura.

—Ok. Muchas gracias —dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme

—Espera, Okita ¿para qué quieres saber eso? —dijo Soyo con una voz curiosa.

—Cosas —dije con una voz autoritaria. Pero al parecer no le pareció y se acercó a mí y me empezó a picar la panza.

—Ándale Sougo, dime —dijo mientras me intentaba hacer cosquillas a las cuales yo me intentaba hacerme el fuerte.

Después de un rato llego Yuri y Soyo me dejó en paz.

—Hasta luego Tokugawa —dije en forma de despido, mientras seguía a Yuri

—Suerte con Kagura —grito antes de irse. Cuando yo la voltee a ver para dedicarle una mirada asesina ya se había ido. La acción de Soyo hizo que Yuri se riera. Creo que la idea de juntar a los reyes se está haciendo popular. Aunque esto nunca me había pasado con Nobume.

Llegamos al departamento de teatro, era grande y estaba dividido por secciones, lo primero que uno ve al entrar son todos los vestuarios que tienen, organizados en tubos, closets, cajones. Al pasar esa sección vine la utilería, después llegamos a una sala con solo sillas y un pizarrón al frente se infiere que aquí es donde planean todo.

Yuri me empezó a hablar sobre los planes de la obra…

Una vez terminada la reunión, le envié un mensaje a Ryo

 _Ocupo hablar contigo a solas ¿Dónde te veo?_

Al poco tiempo después recibí un mensaje

 _No le bateo a ese lado de una vez de lo digo. Pero sube al club de Kung Fu. Ya todos se fueron._

Ignore la primera parte y empecé a subir las escaleras. Nunca me imaginé que tardaría mucho tiempo con Yuri, pero había que modificar algunas partes de la historia, vestuario y todavía lo que falta, que son los ensayos y analizar quienes serían los demás participantes de la obra. El último tema a tratar, y que se dejo pendiente, es cuando empezarían los ensayos, de seguro la siguiente semana no, porque son los exámenes.

Cundo llegue al club entre como si nada.

—Pero ¿A qué debo la inesperada visita del Rey Estudiantil en mi humilde club? —empezó hablar con un tono burlón.

—Deja de estar de payaso Ryo —dije con un tono molesto

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono mientras me hacía señas de que me sentara con él en el suelo. No me convencía pero al final termine sentándome.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre la China…

— ¿Al fin te le vas a declarar? —exclamo Ryo con un tono de emoción.

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar a molestar con eso? —grite enojado, mientras me ponía de pie. Pero Ryo me jalo de la mano y me azoto contra el piso —Con que esas tenemos —dije emocionado, mentiría si dijera que a mí no me gusta competir. Me quite los zapatos y le lance una patada, él se defendió. Entre golpes y patadas no lográbamos hacerle ningún daño al otro. Una vez exhaustos botados en el piso.

— ¿Sobre qué venias a hablar conmigo? —pregunto Ryo mientras su respiración se escuchaba agitada.

— ¿Cuál es la graduación de la china? —pregunte con mi voz entre cortada.

—Asi que te gusta, eh?

—Que no —negué gritándolo.

—Bueno déjame cuestionarte unas cosas.

— ¿Qué? —mi poca paciencia se acababa.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando la por primera vez?

—Que la quería hacer pagar por todo lo que me había hecho —dije al recordar lo que me hizo en el baile de bienvenida.

— ¿Qué apreciaste cuando peleaste por primera vez contra ella?

—Que era una buena contrincante —dije, al momento que por mi mente pasaban los últimos momentos de ese encuentro por el motín contra los reyes; y la sonrisa que me dedico, aunque en ese entonces traía sus lentes fondo de botella y pants, justo como luce ahora.

— ¿Qué pensaste cuando la viste con el cabello negro?

—La primera vez no la reconocí. Después supe que ya no la podría llamar cabeza de antorcha. —recordé que ahí fue la primera vez que la aprecie sin lentes y pude observar sus ojos zafiro.

— ¿Conociste a la falsa Kagura?

—Sí, pero enseguida supe que no era ella

— ¿Cómo?

—-No grito alguna estupidez en contra mía.

— ¿Qué te pareció que ella fuera coronada como tu compañera al trono?

—Se veía muy bien, gracias a la prueba de gala. Sus rasgos no son muy comunes pos aquí —. Sin darme cuenta cite las palabras de Nobume, al parecer esto le dio gracia a Ryo porque me pareció escuchar una leve risa —. Que sería una excelente compañera porque es fuerte, dedicada, lista y algo bonita —dije por lo bajo lo último.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando ella se lastimo por protegerte?

—Mucha impotencia, ira, contra mí y contra Oshiro; porque no pude darme cuenta de que eso venia hacia mí, y además culpa, porque fui yo quien le dije que se quedara cerca por si en alguna trampa no podía.

— ¿Por qué la has evitado últimamente? —Esa pregunta sí que me sorprendió y creo que Ryo se dio cuenta —. Kagura ha venido todos los días desde aquel incidente y no te ha mencionado para nada.

—Tal vez —empecé a decir en un tono bajo —Porque me siento culpable de como se ve ella…

—Aja ¿Qué más?

—Me siento débil porque no pude protegerla —Ryo se puso frente a mí, ni me di cuenta cuando se había levantado, y me extendió su mano. Una vez que la tome me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazó.

—Amigo lo que te puedo decir es que mi diagnóstico es…

… estas perdidamente enamorado de Kagura.

Me sorprendí de esas palabras, pero a la vez no tanto, mucha gente me lo decía y yo lo negaba ¿tan obvio soy con mis sentimientos? Y si es así ¿Kagura ya se habrá dado cuenta?

—Dudo que la líder se haya dado cuenta, ella es igual de despistada que tú, pero en dado caso yo no seré su psicólogo esa tiene que ser otra persona —dijo mientras se estiraba y se ponía los zapatos y emprendía camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestione molesto mientras imitaba su acción de ponerme los zapatos.

—Vamos —dijo —Te voy a acompañar a comprar los lentes de la líder, después de todo, soy yo quien los pidió en el mostrador y conozco su graduación —expresó mientras cruzaba la puerta, yo tomé impulso, corrí y lo empujé.

Juntos emprendimos camino hacia el centro comercial.

 _Ahora sé de la existencia sobre mis sentimientos hacia Kagura._

 _¿Qué pasara con ellos?_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _ **El siguiente capítulo todavía no lo tengo planeado, pero si el próximo próximo :'v, así que me tardare en publicar, porque en el próximo próximo es la parte principal de este fic, es por lo que cree este fic, es mi motivo y razón :'v. Ok ya mucho.**_

 _ **Además ya regrese a clases. Hoy no tuve tarea y salí temprano, pero hoy fue el primer miércoles sin Gintama, así no se pinches puede :'v**_

 _ **Esperen por mí que ya se viene lo intenso, una vez que Sougo ya lo acepto o/**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura**_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	18. Chapter 18

**n/a: he vuelto desde el hoyo negro llamado vida universitaria, no estaba muerta andaba estudiando para exámenes :'v. literal, pareciera que regrese a clases y un vórtice se abrió junto de mí para absorberme, pero bueno ya estoy aquí y continuare con este Okikagu escolar. Antes que nada, en la cronología del fic, se celebra el cumple de Kagura, así que ya sabrán cómo va la cosa.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **CAPITULO VI SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un nuevo jueves comenzaba, solo que había algo especial este día, el calendario de su celular lo marca, se tallo los ojos para recapacitar porque había puesto una alarma especial ese día, " _El cumpleaños de la tonta china"_ , fue lo que pensó, se levando y comenzó a arreglarse para empezar su día.

Partió camino a la escuela, seguía pensando en lo que este día memoraba, en realidad sabia su cumpleaños desde que son compañeros reales y, él podría recordarlo fácilmente, pero esa alarma era para recordarle que no fuera indiferente ese día. En realidad quería regalarle algo, pero " _¿Cómo hacerlo?"_ , se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

No habían tenido un encuentro cercano, él sigue con los preparativos del festival y llega tarde a los ensayos por eso. Aparte le pidió el favor a Yuri que mantuviera en secreto quien interpretaría a los personajes, para que fuera una sorpresa y así no negarse a participar.

Camino la avenida principal que lo llevaría a la escuela, muchas tiendas estaban empezando a abrir, una en particular le llamo la atención, una pastelería, _"Perfecto"_ , si algo conocía de su compañera de trono era que le encantaba comer. Entro, pues todavía tenía tiempo antes de empezar las clases, curioseo un poco y había pasteles, panes, _cupcakes_ , entre otras cosas, de muchos colores y sabores. En la vitrina de esos pequeños pastelillos hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención, era un _cupcake_ de chocolate, glaseado con un rosado merengue, un conejo finamente hecho encima de él. Si mal no recordaba el apellido de ella significaba conejo. Lo compro sin dudar y pidió que se lo envolvieran en una pequeña caja roja con un moño dorado. Una vez que tenía en mano su recién adquisición emprendió rápido camino a la escuela.

Ya sabía que regalarle, ahora la incógnita era _"¿Cómo entregarlo?"_. Podía recurrir al método cobarde que utilizo para darle los pupilentes o ser un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos y dárselo de frente. Pero lo más seguro es que ella lo mal pensara y crea que es una de sus típicas bromas.

Una vez que llego a la escuela vio un grupo muy animado de chicos caminado por la explanada, no lograba entender lo que decían, hasta que se acercó más y reconoció a Ryo y a Soyo, noto que traían globos y carteles, podía apostar que estaba ahí todo el grupo de Kung Fu, y también unos colados más que sentían admiración por la pelirroja.

Ryo se sentía observado y empezó a buscar a quien le correspondía esa pesada mirada. Movió sus ojos a las direcciones que les permitían si parecer tan obvio, hasta que se cruzaron con la mirada carmín del hombre a unos cuantos metros de él. Este le hizo unas señas de que se les acerca. Por lo que el rey se negó, pero el hombre muy terco siguió insistiendo y él siguió negando. Ryo le dedico una mirada picara y se fue acercando a Soyo, claro sin ambos quitarse la mirada de encima. Una vez que el líder del club de Kung Fu estaba cerca de la chica de larga cabellera, el rey ya estaba cerca de él. Lo suficientemente cerca para impedir otro paso más.

—Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a la líder —dijo Ryo sin quitarle la mirada fija a Sougo.

—Qué bueno, apuesto que la bestia china se pondrá contenta —contesto con su típico monótono.

—Estas invitado a asistir

—Tenemos ensayo para la presentación de los reyes —se podía notar algo molesto en su voz.

—Ya le avise a Yuri, y también ella va a asistir, pero está bien falta, así puedes ensayar solo como te gusta. Al menos que la quieras dejar sola con todos sus pretendientes —su interlocutor abrió los ojos como plato —Aunque no lo sepas, nuestra reina es muy popular con los chicos, si la dejas, algún cazador podría atrapar al conejo antes que tú —termino de decir para colocar su mano encima de Sougo.

—Te veo al rato —le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, Ryo sabía lo celoso y posesivo que era Sougo, así que fue fácil de convencer.

" _Excelente"_ , pensó, porque en la fiesta sería fácil entregar el regalo.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro para él. Aunque la escuela pareciera que celebraba un festival, o el cumpleaños de alguien importante ya que durante la hora de descanso se apreciaba mucho ruido por parte de los salones de abajo, mejor dicho el C, pero no era de sorprenderse, las reinas eran muy queridas por parte del grupo estudiantil, pero la actual se logró acomodar en el corazón de todos, gracias a que demostró una gran determinación, tanto el día del motín como en la competencia contra los reyes de Tekumu.

Al finalizar las clases, el joven de mirada carmín fue al salón real para ver si no había documentación correspondiente a deberes reales, pero nada, solo se encontraban unas cuantas cartas de amor dedicadas a Kagura, se podía notar al joven molesto y a punto de romperlas y tirarlas a la basura. Pero simplemente las ignoro, "nunca me imaginé que esa bestia china tuviera gran popularidad con el sexo opuesto, pensé que era el único loco que había caído a sus redes". Dejó las cartas donde las encontró, y partió al club de Kung Fu.

Él se imaginaba que solo sería una fiesta casual con los chicos del club y sus pocos amigos, pero en el salón había bastante gente y la mayoría de ellos eran chicos. Con su vista intentaba encontrar a la quien él apodaba a la cabeza de antorcha. Tenía planeado solo darle su regalo, y partir a su casa. Ryo descubrió que el chico de castaños cabellos movían en todas direcciones los ojos, y rápido se imaginó lo que hacía, porque le indico un lado del salón con su dedo, cuando el joven volteo a donde se le había indicado, la pudo ver, rodeada de unos tres chicos, los cuales estaban muy sonrojados mientras le daban su regalo, ella solo los tomo y les sonrió, los chicos solo se le quedaban contemplando, pues en verdad ella lucia muy bien, le habían arreglado su cabello y lo traía suelto, también se podía apreciar un poco de maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos, que solo hacían resaltar su hermoso color zafiro. El joven rey llegó por detrás, y los jóvenes alrededor de la reina rápido desviaron la vista, claro él no es tan inocente, pues les dedico una mirada matadora.

—Bestia china, felicidades ahora estas un año más cerca de la muerte —hablo el joven cerca de su oído.

—Lokita me espantaste —dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba un leve golpe en el estómago, a quien le había hablado, él se lo esperaba más fuerte —. ¿Quién te invito? ¿Quién arruinó mi día especial?

—Oh todavía que venía a animar esta fiesta con mi presencia, sabes lo que cuesta que el ocupado rey venga a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Pues si ha estado tan ocupado, ¿por qué no comparte algo de los deberes con su reina? ¿O es que su reina es demasiado buena para los deberes reales? —. Él pensaba que se estaba imaginando cosas, o eso sonaba como reclamo porque el chico le excluyo un rato de los trabajos.

—Uno que piensa en la integridad de las personas, les da vacaciones después de haber trabajado arduamente.

—No me trates como una niña débil, que tú sabes muy bien que no lo soy —. Él notó una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla, "genial soy lo peor, la hice sollozar el día de su cumpleaños" pensó el joven.

—Lo sé —. Su tono de voz fue alto, porque todos los voltearon a ver. Jaló su mano y caminaba arrastrándola a afuera del salón. Una vez afuera. —Lo sé. Soy yo el débil, fui yo quien te pidió que estuvieras cerca de mí por si no podía con alguna trampa, tú hiciste excelente tu trabajo como reina. Ahora mi trabajo fue alivianarte las cargas, porque tú te has esforzado muy bien —. Termine de hablar y él chico la abrazó, ella se sorprendió, pero correspondió el abrazo. —Gracias por apoyarme Kagura.

La chica empezó a sentir extrañas cosas por ese abrazó, así que lo aparto de ella con un sutil golpe, que de sutil no tenía nada.

—Ya te habías tardado china.

—Wakala me tendré que bañar otra vez porque tengo el sudor de un sádico.

—Bueno, antes de irme, te doy esto. —el chico saco de su mochila una pequeña caja y se la dio. —Te recomiendo que la abras de una vez, puede que se eche a perder —dijo mientras emprendía camino a las escaleras, y se retiraba con su mano en señal de adiós.

El chico dio por cumplido su misión, así que se retiró en paz; y aprendió que no debía dejar fuera a Kagura, a partir de mañana le daría un poco de trabajo, o tal vez mucho, era su turno de descansar. Pensaba mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Ahora solo faltan 8 días para el ansiado evento donde se presentaran los reyes de la escuela. Los mandatarios de cada una de las escuelas tienen que esforzarse mucho más de lo que lo han estado haciendo durante las tres semanas pasadas. Tienen que crear gran impacto a todos los estudiantes de la zona escolar, y más a los directivos de ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **n/a: Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado, nya a mi me esta encantando Sougo *3*, aunque siento que a veces me sale OCC xd. Si es así háganmelo saber. :3**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	19. Chapter 19

**BIENVENUE SCOLAIRE**

 **Capitulo VII Segunda temporada**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Después de tantos ensayos, quedadas hasta tarde por parte de todos los alumnos del plantel, el ansiado día al fin había llegado. Era viernes ese día se suspendieron clases, pero no por eso tendrían que faltar, todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la zona estaba ansioso y animado, cada escuela quería ver deslumbrar a sus reyes y que fueran reconocidos por su talento.

La chica de mirada zafiro y cabellos bermellón se encontraba en la habitación real dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ella quería correr a ayudar a sus amigos, porque ellos siempre la han apoyado, pero le pidieron que no se tomara molestias y que mantuviera impecable para el evento. " _Para que tomarse tantas molestias con un simple festival escolar_ " era lo que pensaba Kagura, porque le habían mantenido en secreto lo de la presentación de los reyes y quien sería su coprotagonista en la obra que representaría en la tarde.

Kagura se vio por quinta vez en el espejo. Lucía un hermoso vestido color coral, que le llegaba hasta tres dedos antes de la rodilla, su falda era de pliegues circular y en la parte de arriba tenia encaje que su papi le había comprado por su cumpleaños, complementaba con un peinado alto y su flequillo planchado, un sutil maquillaje patrocinado por Soyo y traía puesto un collar con un pequeño dije que le regalo Gin. Mientras que en su cabeza reposaba su corona, que era la distinción que se había ganado aquel día, que solo entro por la comida gratis y hasta la fecha no ha habido ningún evento donde pueda comer gratis, si acaso en las reuniones con los reyes, pero no era la cantidad de comida que se imaginaba.

—Me veo bien, pero no sé porque se tomaron tantas molestias para este festival —pensó Kagura en voz alta mientras se seguía viendo en el espejo.

—Para que mínimo logres pasar como una persona y no como una bestia china —dijo el joven que se encontraba parada junto de ella. No lo había oído llegar.

—Uhh, en ese caso te tendríamos que inyectar hormonas para que parezcas más hombre y no una cara de niña —. Contraataco Kagura y volteo a verlo para encararlo de frente. Ahí pudo apreciarlo mejor, Okita vestía un pantalón de mezclilla en un tono oscuro y una camisa manga larga, que se la había remangado para hacerla parecer de tres cuartos, en su cabeza posaba su corona, era dorada del mismo color que Kagura, solo que la de él se veía realmente varonil. Se veía muy bien a los ojos de Kagura y tal vez no solo a los suyos.

— ¿Qué paso China? Quedaste embobada con mi belleza y encanto masculino. —dijo Sougo de forma arrogante.

—Ni a quien le interese un pequeño perro chihuahua Lokita —respondió Kagura dándole la espalda.

Sougo rompió en risa, —Que sentida eres —le dijo mientras le agarraba un cachete y se lo apretaba. —Bueno China, aunque no te guste hoy tendrás que estar cerca mío, los demás reyes también van a estar presentes y vas a conocer a los directivos de la zona escolar, además somos los reyes de reyes, así que debes comportarte.

—Yo siempre me comporto mientras no haya algo o alguien que me saque de mis casillas —lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a Sougo.

—Está bien China, vamos —dijo Sougo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagura y la guiaba a salir de esa habitación, parecían una pareja de príncipes que salen en las películas.

Una vez fuera del edificio de los clubes, Kagura se encontró con un gran escenario y una multitud enorme de estudiantes que al verlos hicieron una reverencia y se apartaron de su camino.

—Kagura sígueme —le hablo Okita, ahí estaba esa seriedad que le ponía los nervios de punta, esa persona en la que se transformaba cuando toma las cosas en serio, era algo realmente raro. La siguió sosteniendo de la mano, mientras veía su espalda, era ancha y se le podía notar que tenía unos buenos músculos.

Kagura negó mentalmente y dirigió la vista a otro lado, "¿Qué diablos estaba pensando con su compañero real?" Fue guiada por Sougo a través de la escuela y llegaron al edificio de los salones, subieron hasta el último piso y en el salón que quedaba justo en medio se adentraron.

—Llegamos —hablo Sougo.

—Kagura —gritaron Shén, Hana y Nami mientras corrieron a abrazarla. — ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!, nos preocupamos mucho porque no te presentabas a las juntas reales, pensamos que te había pasado algo más grave.

—Oh ya veo, hubo juntas reales —dijo Kagura mientras miraba tétricamente a Sougo.

—Sí, es que la Reyna Kagura estuvo de vacaciones —empezó a decir en su defensa Sougo —para su pronta recuperación.

—Oh ya veo —empezó a decir Shén — Empero que hayas disfrutado esas vacaciones.

—Me aburrí un poco, pero pude retomar viejas actividades —dijo Kagura. Las tres chicas jalaron a la pelirroja para que se sentara con ellas en un mueble que había próximo, para platicar.

Habían adaptado ese salón, como palco VIP para los reyes, junto a ese salón, estaban los directivos, aunque ninguno de los reyes sabía que lo tenían junto.

—Bueno, bueno —se empezó a escuchar por las bocinas que estaban en toda la escuela —Damos aviso de la primera llamada para empezar. Primera llamada.

—Bueno chicas, me voy, regreso en un rato —se empezó a despedir Hana de las demás chicas mientras tomaba una maleta y jalaba del brazo a Asashi, que tenía una guitarra en su funda en su espalda. —Deséenme suerte —las tres chicas que se encontraban con ellas le alzaron el pulgar en aprobación.

—Querida, ¿Cuánto va a durar lo tuyo? — Pregunto Nami —Para saber si yo también me tengo que ir a cambiar o me dará tiempo de verlo aquí arriba.

—Y si mejor nos cambiamos todas juntas —sugirió Kagura alegremente. —Para convivir entre todas. Sé que las seis parejas de reyes prepararon un evento diferente.

—Hay un baño en este piso, se pueden cambiar ahí —sugirió Sougo

—Pero mi ropa se encuentra en la habitación real —respondió Kagura.

—Está aquí —dijo Sougo mientras señalaba el pequeño closet que se encontraba en la habitación real.

—Oh gracias —dijo Kagura mientras se dirigía a él. Kagura tomo su ropa que estaba colgada y protegida con una bolsa transparente, también pudo observar otra ropa colgada protegida con una bolsa negra, la curiosidad le carcomía e iba a ver en su interior cuando…

—Kagura ven o nos vamos sin ti —sentencio Shén que ya se encontraba en la puerta. Kagura salió corriendo tras ellas

—Tomas muchas molestias hacia tu reina —empezó a hablar Yurieru

—Sí, dinos, '¿ya traes algo con ella? —cuestiono Chen-onsa.

—Si por traer algo con ella te refieres a que me di cuenta que me gusta, si —revelo Sougo con su típico monótono.

—Wow —dijeron ambos chicos. —No pensaba que nos lo dirías tan fácil —comento Yurieru.

—Esperaba que tardaras más en darte cuenta o en decirnos —dijo Chen-onsa

—Sí, creo que les tengo confianza —término de hablar Sougo. En eso Yurieru y Chen-onsa se lanzaron miradas cómplices y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver a Sougo y notaron que no se movió para nada, tuvieron que regresar a donde él estaba.

—Nunca te haríamos eso —dijo Yurieru

—Lo sé y si lo lograran hacer no vivirían para contarlo —amenazó Sougo con su mirada sádica.

—Volvimos —dijo Shén, los seis reyes que se encontraban en el salón se quedaron embobados con la belleza de las reinas que entraban al salón.

—Segunda llamada. Segunda llamada —se oyó a través de las bocinas.

—Bueno es hora que me vaya al escenario —dijo Hana. —Vámonos Asashi.

—Voy —respondió|.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, después de ustedes vamos nosotros — hablo Nami. —Vamos Tamaki

—Voy hermana —respondió Tamaki.

Una vez que ambas parejas de reyes se retiraron se creó un silencio total en el salón. Cada rey se dispuso a hacer una cosa diferente. Kagura se encontraba viendo videos en su móvil mientras Sougo leía un libro que se había traído de la biblioteca de la habitación real. Mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo si esta junto a la chica que le gusta? —hablo en un tono considerablemente bajo Yurieru, para que solo su interlocutor pudiera escucharlo.

—No lo sé, tal vez meses de práctica o tal vez su sadismo no lo deja —le respondió Chen-onsa en el mismo timbre de voz.

—Tercera llamada. Tercera llamada. ¡Comenzamos! —dijo una voz.

—Wii, ya quiero ver el evento que harán Hana y Asashi —dijo emocionada Kagura, mientras salía de la habitación. —Hey Lokita no logro verlo desde aquí, bajare para estar más cerca de ella.

—Espérate china, ven —detuvo la corrida de Kagura sosteniéndole la mano. —Aquí hay una televisión que está conectada a una cámara que da al escenario.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Kagura. —De todas maneras se me hace raro no poder verlo desde esta altura, usualmente con mis lentes lograría verlo. Tal vez los pupilentes tienen una menor graduación.

—Los lentes tienen un cristal muy grueso, si los comparas con una milimétrica capa de plástico —respondió Sougo —por eso logras ver mejor cuando los traes puesto.

—Tienes razón — dijo Kagura, mientras se dirigía a sentarse otra vez en la sala y ver la televisión donde mostrarían el show que prepararon los otros reyes.

 _Una música empezó a sonar, el escenario se fue iluminando por partes, la primera luz que se encendió, revelo la silueta de una chica frente a un lienzo en blanco, ella vestía un delicado vestido color crema con un montón de aditamentos para pintar a su alrededor. Otra parte del escenario se ilumino, quedaron a la luz un grupo de jóvenes con instrumentos y ellos vestían con trajes muy elegantes negros. Empezaron tocando una música delicada como los trazos que la joven dibujaba. Fueron subiendo la intensidad de la tonada, y la joven se volvía más brusca con sus pinceladas, de una musica clásica pasaron a un metal, todo eso en cuestión de segundos, la chica seguía pintando al ritmo de las notas musicales. Después de toda esa melodiosa demostración de arte se presentó la pintura y era un hermoso paisaje del monte Fuji._

—Wow, Hana y Asashi tienen buena sincronización —dijo Kagura.

—Si les quedo bien —respondió Sougo.

—No sé de qué hablas, tú ni vas a participar en la obra de la escuela, ¿Qué harás si se supone que todos los reyes deben participar?

—Ves que te topabas con un árbol en la obra, ese seré yo —expreso Sougo con su típico monótono.

— _Estuvo muy bien la representación de los Reyes de la preparatoria Furankin, ahora es el turno de la escuela Gakuen —_ expreso la presentadora del evento.

Sougo y Kagura dejaron de pelear y dirigieron su vista al televisor.

 _Una música como de banda de guerra empezó a sonar, el escenario se ilumino otra vez dejaba ver una gran cantidad de personas en él, las suficientes pero no lo llenaban. De acuerdo a la música y a las indicaciones de sus reyes había sincronización total, cambiaban de formación total, haciendo círculos, cuadrados, rectángulos y hasta flores. Al final hicieron una flor de cerezo y en medio estaban sus reyes. La musica dejo de sonar y los aplausos se hicieron notorios, todos los que estaban en el escenario hicieron una reverencia._

— _Muy impresionante la presentación de los reyes de Gakuen. Ahora viene el turno de los representantes de la escuela Tekumu._

 _Los soberanos de Tekumu se encontraban en medio del escenario, ambos vestían unos ostentosos trajes de baile muy pegados Yumiko tenía un payasito rosado con brillos con una pequeña falda en su cintura, mientras que Ayari lucía un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa azul celeste ambos lucían unos patines, empezó a sonar la música y empezaron a patinar como si fuera un delicado patinaje sobre hielo_

— ¡Esperen! —Dijo Sougo mientras se levantaba del sofá y señalaba el televisor —. Habíamos quedado que nada de deporte.

—Tranquilízate —hablo Kagura, mientras sostenía el hombro de Sougo —. Eso se puede ver como una demostración artística ya que teóricamente están bailando, lo único diferente es que llevan puesto patines, pero lo hacen muy bien. Mira —dijo Kagura mientras señalaba el televisor y se apreciaba a Ayari cargando a Yumiko encima de su cabeza mientras sostenía sus brazos con las manos —. Una mala experiencia no te tiene porque traumar de por vida—expreso refiriéndose a la carrera para ganar la posición reyes de reyes.

Kagura ya había abandonado la posición junto a su compañero real y había regresado su lugar en el sofá. Antes de que Sougo pudiera decir algo en su defensa Chen-onsa lo interrumpio.

—Bueno ya me voy bajando —dijo

—Yo también —hablo Yurieru —Vámonos Shén.

—Buena suerte Shén —dijo Kagura sonriente alzándole el pulgar —Te ves muy bien.

—En eso concuerdo con Kagura —dijo Yurieru sonriéndole a Shén, esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara y no dijera nada y empezara a abandonar el salón en silencio.

Una vez que esa que ese par de parejas de reyes habían abandonado el salón Kagura se acercó a Sougo, este se sintió un poco nervioso por tan repentina cercanía, ella se acercó a su oído y le dijo

—Creo que a Yurieru le gusta Shén —Sougo se golpeó imaginariamente la frente, como esa mujer se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de unos chicos que casi ni conocía, pero no de los suyos, o tal vez los estaba ignorando —. Y creo que Shén le corresponde, hacen bonita pareja —concluyo la chica de cabellos rojizos.

—Oh ya veo —soltó en monótono.

—Pero Shhh, no digas nada

—Si yo no diré nada —"Tal vez" pensó Sougo, se podía vengar de que ellos se dieron cuenta de que le gustaba la tonta chica china.

En lo que ambos reyes platicaban la presentación de los reyes de Tekumu había terminado.

Ahora en el televisor se encontraba la imagen de Chen-onsa tocando un Koto mientras Ko-ak narraba una historia, que iba muy bien acompañada de las melodiosas notas que tocaba Chen-onsa. Ambos lucían hermosos kimonos, Ko-ak en color rosa y Chen-onsa en tono azul marino.

La presentación de los monarcas de Kankoku había terminado.

—China, es hora de que te vayas bajando —le ordeno Sougo a Kagura.

— ¿Y tú?

—Ya te dije que seré el árbol, así que debo ponerme el traje de árbol y no quiero que me veas cambiándome, o es que acaso tú ¿quieres ver mi torneado cuerpo? —hablo Sougo mientras lo último lo dijo tocándose su tórax de una forma seductora.

—No qué asco, ya me voy —se despidió Kagura antes de abandonar la habitación.

Mientras Kagura iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con Hana y Nami que ya iban de regreso al salón VIP de los reyes.

—Muchas felicidades chicas estuvieron asombrosas —las felicito Kagura.

—Esperamos con ansias su presentación —-hablo Nami.

—Si —le secundo Hana mientras le tomaba de la mano a Kagura —. Hablando de eso ¿Y tú rey?

—Se está cambiando, según de va a poner un disfraz de árbol —dijo Kagura con un tono que se le podía notar un pequeño enfado.

—Oh ya veo, pues es un desperdicio, el joven es tan bien parecido —soltó Nami, eso de alguna forma había molestado a Kagura, no soportaba de que hablaran de que Sougo era "guapo".

—Bueno, me retiro chicas, al parecer se oye que la presentación de Yurieru y Shén va a terminar y los quiero ver —utilizó eso para escabullirse, no quería hablar de que su rey la había abandonado en la presentación.

Cuando llego a la explanada se topó con una multitud de gente, pero al momento que la veían se apartaban, la multitud reconocería esos cabellos rojizos y mirada zafiro donde fuera. Y asi fue como Kagura llego rápidamente al escenario.

Estaba tras bambalinas viendo es espectáculo que los reyes de Maria no Hikari, ambos reyes lucían vestimentas completamente negras, mientras que en su brazo derecho, tórax y pierna izquierda, Shén tenía enrollado un listón rosa y Yurieru un listón blanco. Ambos bailaban en completa sincronía una suave música de Jazz.

Ya la música había terminado y los reyes dieron por concluida su estadía en el escenario. Shén al momento que sentía que ya no era vista por nadie se abalanzo a Yurieru.

—Lo hicimos muy bien —dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Si —dijo sonrojado mientras cargaba a Shén en su espalda.

—Ejem —hizo ruido Kagura para que notaran su presencia y no fueran a hacer algo más de la cuenta en frente de ella.

—Hola Kagura —dijo Shén mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su acompañante —. Te ves muy linda así —La chica de cabellos bermellón lucía un vestido tradicional chino de la época Wei-Jin de la dinastía del norte y del sur, en colores rosa salmón, morado y negro.

—Tú también Shén, esa ropa pegada hace resaltar tus dotes —dijo algo sonrojada Kagura, haciendo que Shén imitara su acción y cubriera su cuerpo poniéndose detrás del hombre.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Yuri y yo seré su narradora durante esta historia —empezó a sonar una voz conocida para Kagura a través de las bocinas.

—Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, esa es mi señal —se despidió Kagura para alistarse tras el escenario y encontrase con quienes seria sus acompañantes en la obra.

—Hola Kagura, ¿qué tal estas?

—Bien Ryo

—Que linda te ves con esa ropa, te ves como si fueras alguien de los altos mandos de China —dijo el joven elogiando la vestimenta de la chica.

—Gracias Ryo, por el trabajo de mi papá le es fácil conseguir este tipo de vestuario —dijo sonriente la chica —. Tú también te ves muy bien "su alteza real" —dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

— _Un poderoso emperador de la China, sabio y bondadoso, se sentía muy feliz en su palacio: su pueblo era dichoso bajo su gobierno y su hogar, un paraíso de amor y paz_ —. Empezó a narrar Yuri.

—Bueno parece que es hora de que vaya saliendo —se despidió Ryo mientras entraba al escenario que tenía la escenografía atrás de un palacio antiguo chino, gracias a una útil pantalla verde y los muebles de relleno.

— _Pero algo había que le preocupaba en grado sumo. Su única hija, tan bella, como inteligente, permanecía soltera, y no demostraba mayor interés en casarse._

(Kagura y Ryo se encontraban sentados en alrededor de una gran mesa comiendo)

—Querida hija es hora de que busquemos alguien que quiera desposarte, ya estás en la edad para que busque un sucesor y quiero ver a mis nietos —hablo actuando Ryo.

—Pero padre yo quiero encontrar el amor y ser feliz junto a esa persona. Simplemente que no he hallado al indicado —dijo triste Kagura.

— _El emperador quiso encontrar un pretendiente digno de ella, para lo cual hizo proclamar su deseo de casar a la princesa._ _Los aspirantes a la mano de la joven fueron muchos; por lo menos, ciento cincuenta. Pero la inteligente muchacha, encontró un modo de burlar la disposición que había tomado su padre._

—Padre me he enterado del anuncio que diste buscándome un esposo.

—Verdad que ha sido una maravillosa idea —dijo sonriente el emperador —. Así no tendrás que buscar, ellos solitos vendrán a ti.

—Estoy dispuesta a casarme siempre y cuando lleguen a mí, con una rosa azul como el color de mis ojos —exigió la princesa

—Bueno hija. —respondió el emperador.

— _El emperador dio el anuncio que su hija le había solicitado. Pero los_ _pretendientes se desalentaron ante ese pedido. Nadie había visto nunca una rosa azul. ¿En qué jardín del mundo florecería esa maravilla? Y con la seguridad de que hallar la rosa azul era una empresa imposible, la mayoría de ellos renunció a casarse con la bella princesa. Solamente tres persistieron: un rico mercader, un valiente guerrero y un alto jefe de justicia. Los tres se presentaron ante el emperador y su hija, en distinto tiempo._

—Hola soy un rico mercader —este era interpretado por Shinpachi —. Espero cumplir su deseo en tan poco tiempo para así desposarla. —. Este le beso la mano, Kagura solo sonrió ante este gesto. Y el joven se retiró de la escena.

— _El mercader no era un soñador, sino un hombre muy sensato. De modo que, muy sensatamente, se dirigió a la mejor florería de la ciudad, donde, con toda seguridad, debía hallar lo que buscaba. Se equivocó. El florista no había visto jamás una rosa azul en todos sus años de comerciante. Pero el rico mercader ofrecía una fortuna a cambio de esa extraña flor, y el florista prometió ocuparse de buscarla._

—Buenas tardes me presento —reverencio el personaje interpretado por Koji —. Soy un noble guerrero que ha luchado en nombre de su padre para traer paz a este reino y he ganado incontables guerras. Le traigo en tote esta espada que gane contra un huno y su medallón de poder, espero pronto poder encontrar también la rosa que solicita, para que cuyo color combine con sus ojos —. Sin más palabra el joven se retiró de la escena.

— _Por su parte, el pretendiente guerrero, que había conocido tierras maravillosas en sus campañas, optó por dirigirse hacia el país del rey de los Cinco Ríos. Sabía que era un soberano riquísimo, en cuyo reino desbordaban los tesoros. El guerrero partió acompañado de cien soldados, y aquella comitiva armada y deslumbrante, causó una profunda impresión en el rey de los Cinco Ríos, que temiendo un ataque, ordenó a sus servidores que corriera a traer la rosa azul para ofrecerla al caballero que la pedía. Volvió el criado trayendo en sus manos un estuche afelpado. Cuando lo abrió, el guerrero quedó deslumbrado. Dentro del estuche había un hermoso zafiro tallado en forma de rosa._ _Sin duda era un presente real, y el guerrero, seguro de su triunfo, regresó con la joya a su país._

—Hermosa princesa he vuelto en de mi búsqueda por reinos lejanos y le traigo aquí una rosa azul — dijo el joven mientras le acercaba la caja envuelta en un papel de brillosos colores, la chica había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro cuando recibió esa caja.

—Anda ábrelo —solicito su padre sonriente de que fuera él el indicado y al fin su hija se case. La chica le hizo caso y lo abrió, se encontró con una hermosa joya, la sonrisa le volvió al rostro y con eso pensó el guerrero que ya había ganado —. Lo siento heroico guerrero pero este regalo no es una flor es una joya así que no corresponde con la condición exigida.

— _El joven guerrero se retiró muy triste de la competencia, pensó que con eso ya había podido ganar el corazón de la princesa._ _Poco tardó el mercader en saber que su rival había fracasado, y volvió a urgir a su florista para que le consiguiera la rosa azul. El comerciante se desesperaba sin resultado alguno, hasta que un día, su esposa, mujer llena de astucia, creyó encontrar la solución. Nada más fácil que teñir de azul una rosa blanca, y con ello, el mercader lograría la mano de la princesa y ellos una cuantiosa fortuna. Imposible describir la alegría del rico mercader cuando el comerciante de flores le hizo saber que ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Corrió a la florería, tomó la flor de pétalos azules y no demoró un segundo en llegar al palacio. Y cuando todos creían que el mercader había alcanzado su premio_.

—Lo siento lozano mercader pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Esta rosa ha sido teñida con un líquido venenoso que causaría la muerte a la primera mariposa que sobre ella se posara. No acepté la joya del guerrero ni acepto tu rosa falsa — dijo la princesa para retirarse de la escena.

— _A su vez, el alto jefe de Justicia, que había asistido al fracaso de sus dos rivales, vió que el campo quedaba libre para él. Pensó mucho tiempo en la forma de hallar la rosa azul que la princesa quería, y por fin, una idea feliz surgió en su mente. Visitó en su taller a un exquisito artista, y le pidió que hiciera un vaso de porcelana fina, donde debía pintar una rosa azul. El artista se esmeró en su obra, y cuando se la presentó al alto jefe de justicia, no dudó éste ni un momento que el triunfo era ya suyo. Con esta seguridad se presentó ante la princesa. La joven quedó realmente admirada ante aquel trabajo. Nadie había visto nunca un vaso de porcelana tan bello y transparente, y la rosa azul en él pintada, lo convertía en una verdadera obra de arte. Pero aunque admitió el regalo y lo agradeció con gentil gesto, tuvo que confesar que no era una rosa pintada lo que ella quería. Mucho lo lamentaba, pero tampoco el alto jefe de justicia había encontrado lo que ella pedía para conceder su mano. La ingeniosa princesa se había salido con la suya, sin que su padre pudiera hacerle el menor reproche. Y desde entonces ya nadie volvió a hablar del casamiento de la princesa, ni se presentó ningún otro pretendiente a aspirar su mano, con gran regocijo de la joven. Pero poco después, ocurrió algo que debía hacerle lamentar su ingeniosa treta. Comenzó a hablarse en el palacio de un joven trovador que recorría el país entonando dulces canciones. Y una noche la bella princesa se paseaba con una de las doncellas por el jardín del palacio, llegó a sus oídos una dulce melodía. No dudó que se trataba del trovador de que tanto le habían hablado,_

—Oh joven trovador que hermoso vocaliza y sus letras son pura poesía, ojala pudiera venir mañana para escuchar otra vez su cantar —dijo la chica a la pared que lo separaba de conocer a su artista callejero.

— _El joven trovador no articulo ninguna palabra y se retiró, al día siguiente la joven princesa fue a su pase nocturno en el jardín, esta vez sola a escuchar ese ser. Y cuando llego ya se encontraba ese hermoso canto siendo entonado, así pasaron los días, el trovador cantando y la princesa escuchando. Ambos sin conocerse el uno al otro. Un dia que su padre se encontraba fuera del castillo por un viaje de negocios, lo invito a pasar._

—Joven trovador, me gustaría escuchar su hermoso canto, pero quiero verle la cara —exclamo Kagura, en realidad ni ella sabía de quien se podría tratar, se le vino una persona a la mente, ya que no se había encontrado con ningún árbol durante la obra, además la obra se llama "la princesa y el trovador", era obvio que su compañero real seria el coprotagonista, solo que no imagino que ese joven cantara tan bien además que parecía tocar la guitarra.

— ¿Esta segura joven princesa? —al escuchar esa voz, sus sospechas se hicieron más grandes, además de que eso no estaba en el guion.

—Claro, quiero conocer a quien entona bellas canciones hacia mi persona —dijo Kagura de forma que se viera que eso seguía en la obra.

—Bueno, espero que no se arrepienta de esto después —. El trovador saltó el muro. Kagura quedo impactada al ver que quien interpretaba al trovador era él y pensó que su voz y la música de guitarra que lo acompañaba era puro playback, pero lo vio a él con su guitarra que nunca creyó que él tuviera.

— _Y aquella noche cantó para ella sus más hermosas canciones. La princesa y el trovador se enamoraron, y el joven volvió otras noches a cantar bajo sus ventanas, tanto que hasta la joven se había aprendido sus canciones y empezaba a cantarlas con él_ —. Kagura se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su amiga, nunca había practicado canto en los ensayos, mejor dicho nunca le había comentado que tendría que cantar con ese joven y su guitarra, de alguna forma no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, Sougo vestía las ropas típicas de un hombre chino sin ningún estatus, pero aun así se veía bien, el azul hacia resaltar lo rojo de sus pupilas.

— Cuando me enamoro me gusta soñar, con las serenatas que te llevare, bajo tu ventana te canto, te regalo sueños de felicidad —. Empezó a cantar Sougo tanto que a Kagura le extraño si era él en que realidad lo estuviera haciendo. Entonces ella noto una voz en su oído, puso una mano ahí y sintió una pequeña bolita como de audífono, volteo a ver a Sougo y este le sonrió con picardía, se lo había puesto cuando llego al escenario y repitiendo lo que la voz a partir de ese audífono.

— Cuando me enamoro puedo imaginar, que me mandas besos y cartas me das. Que las serpentinas y las flores adornaran la feria con cientos de colores —Kagura casi se vomita al terminar de cantar eso era demasiado empalagoso para ella, pero de alguna forma Sougo la puso a bailar al compás de esa música, y al público parecía gustarle empezaron a aplaudir al ritmo y Kagura sentía que eso estaba muy bien, le encantaba estar en sus brazos ser dirigida por él, pero ¿en qué momento empezó a verlo con esos ojos esto simplemente no podía ser así. Kagura no siguió cantando y por lo tanto el público dio por concluido la interpretación de la canción y empezaron a aplaudir con mucho más entusiasmo.

— _Cada vez más grande fue su amor, y el trovador quiso presentarse ante el soberano para pedir la mano de la princesa. Entonces fue cuando la hermosa joven advirtió que la astucia que había empleado para alejar a sus pretendientes, impedirían que pudiera casarse con el trovador._

—Señor emperador con todo respeto vengo ante usted para pedir la mano de su hija —dijo el trovador mientras hacía reverencia, Kagura estaba sonrojada no sabía porque pero en su imaginación corría como si él lo estuviera haciendo para su padre, que se encontraba en el público.

—Bueno joven trovador —dijo Ryo con una sonrisa sádica, todo pareciera como si lo estuvieran pidiendo en la vida real —. Para tomar la mano de mi hija necesitas traer ante mí una rosa azul.

—Padre tu sabes muy bien que eso es imposible, ¿Qué no puedes permitirme ser feliz? —A pesar de toda la confusión que tenía en su mente y corazón Kagura era buena actriz y seguía en su papel.

—Tranquila querida, nuestro amor todo lo puede —le dijo extremadamente confiado el joven de castaños cabellos —. Regreso

— _Gran revuelo se produjo en la corte cuando se supo que un nuevo pretendiente se sometía a la prueba de hallar la rosa azul y que se presentaría con ella. El trovador atravesó por entre la fila de cortesanos y damas, y llegó hasta la princesa. Tendió la mano, y le ofreció una hermosa rosa blanca que momentos antes arrancara de su jardín. La princesa sonrió feliz, y con el consiguiente asombro de todos_.

—Esta es la rosa azul que solicite —manifestó la princesa.

— _Un murmullo de sorpresa y de indignación corrió por el salón, y hasta el mismo emperador miró a su hija, como si creyera que se había vuelto loca. Pero la vio tan dichosa, que comprendió todo._

—Mi hija fue había exigido tal condición, y que si ella, tan inteligente como todos los sabios de la corte, admitía que la rosa que le presentaban era azul, nadie podía dudarlo.

— _Así triunfó el amor de la princesa china. —_ Sougo para terminar la obra le quiso dar un beso a Kagura, cosa que ella se sorprendió y no lo dejo, después de otro intento lo había conseguido. Todos en el público aplaudieron de tan emotivos que lo había dejado la obra, después de eso cerraron el telón.

—Eres horrible sádico —dijo Kagura cuando había terminado de quitarse la cinta de sus labios.

— ¿Acaso te quedaste con ganas del beso? —preguntó Okita en un tono meloso.

— ¡Cállate eres de lo peor! —grito Kagura —. No sé porque durante la obra me transmitiste otro sentimiento —le siguió gritando, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca.

— ¿Qué clase de sentimiento? —interrogó Sougo con picardía.

—Ninguno —exclamo Kagura en un tono enfadada.

—Como el de que me gustas —expreso el chico acercándose a la joven mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Kagura no hizo ningún intento por apartarse de él, esos ojos carmesí la habían capturado —. Y si te digo que lo que decía la canción es en realidad —Kagura se quedó muda ante estas palabras si bien hace días atrás que sentía raro al sádico con ella y que se descubría viéndolo durante labores reales —. Aunque en vez de serenatas serian azotes y en vez de sueños de felicidad sean sueños de sadomasoquismo —dijo lo último con lujuria inscrita en su voz.

—Aléjate de mi hija —se oyeron dos voces mientras aventaban patadas voladoras hacia la persona que tenía sostenida a la "princesa china" en sus brazos, pero fue más rápido que ellos y pudo poner a ambos a salvo de esos dos padres celosos.

— ¿Qué es eso de sueños de sadomasoquismo? —dijo el padre de plateados cabellos —. Yo no te eduque para que andes con tipos sádicos —fingía que lloraba.

—Y eso de azotes, yo no crie a una masoquista —expreso el padre calvo mientras se le escurría el moco.

—Cállense ustedes dos, me voy —. Kagura abandono las bambalinas mientras daba fuerte pisoteadas y se fue caminando al club de teatro.

—Souuuuchiro —dijo el maestro.

—Joven rey —expreso el padre.

Palabras que el chico de mirada rubí ignoro heroicamente a esos dos padres sobreprotectores y se fue en busca de su acompañante real.

Después de tanto caminar en la explanada y subir al salón VIP de los reyes no la encontró, el único lugar donde se le ocurría era la habitación real y se dirigió para allá. Entro sin hacer ruido y se sentó junto a la joven que estaba en el sofá con una consola de videojuegos.

—Ah de ser difícil tener dos padres —soltó Sougo, pero no obtuvo respuesta — ¿Ya salieron del closet? —hizo esa pregunta estúpida para romper el ambiente de tensión que estaba entre ellos pero siguió sin tener resultados.

Entonces se acercó más a ella, estaba concentrada en su videojuego tanto que no noto su cercanía y le dio un beso en el cachete, cosa que exalto mucho a la reina.

—Acaso estás loco, ¿quieres quedarte sin descendencia? —amenazó Kagura cuando se percató de lo que el chico a su lado había hecho.

—Era la única forma de atraer tu atención —dijo con su típico monótono.

—Ah —exclamo mientras deshacía el puño — ¿Para qué la querías?

—No respondiste sobre mi pregunta —dijo mientras ya ambos habían recuperado su posición inicial en el sofá.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo sin mucha emoción Kagura. Sougo se exaspero y se puso frente a ella, mirándola firmemente a los ojos, agua y fuego luchaban cuando ellos se veían.

—Me gustas estúpida china —dijo casi gritándolo

— ¿Y luego? —Kagura no le había afectado mucho después de eso. Sougo perdió la paciencia y la beso.

Ese beso duro una eternidad para ambas personas, era su respectivo primer beso, Kagura solo se dejó guiar en ese baile de labios como se había dejado guiar durante todo su mandato bajo la tutela de Sougo. Después de un rato cuando sus pulmones les solicitaban aire se separaron.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia china? —dijo Sougo viéndola a los ojos y aun manteniendo la cercanía que el beso les había proporcionado.

—Si —. Y ahora fue Kagura quien había empezado el beso, ahora empezaría una nueva aventura como reina y novia del sádico.

* * *

.

* * *

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Si lectores míos ya esta historia llego a su fin, la idea principal de este fic es que ambos quedaran juntos y tsunderemente lo lograron *3*, ambos pasaron cosas juntos y se apoyaron. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y ser pacientes con los capítulos. Nos leemos luego._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
